Promises
by Purr
Summary: This is a fushigi yuugi and sailormoon crossover. When Princess Serenity was little, she met and befriended a FY character. When she died, he felt she betrayed him. But later, who is this girl that comes to the Universe of the Four Gods? *Complete*
1. Default Chapter

AN: Hi minna, this story contains some spoilers on Nakago's past, so if you don't want to know what happened then don't read. Also, thanks to my good friend Chibi Tenshi for all of the support and ideas that she gave me. I'm not as good as she is, but I'm trying. So enjoy, it's a bit dark.

Prologue

"No leave my okaa-san alone!" the little boy screamed at the soldiers, while helplessly watching them tear away at his mother's clothes.

"Naka-chan, don't worry about me, run, you're the only one left of the Hin tribe, don't let them catch you," the young woman's words were cut off when one of the soldiers who is molesting her delivered a hard kick to her stomach. "Shut the fuck up you slut, or else we'll kill your son, or better yet, he looks like a pretty play thing. I'm sure that the emperor of Kutou will appreciated such a rare toy. You there, go and grab that kid."

"Here kiddie, come with us, we're going to take you to live at the palace, where you're going to meet the emperor," the soldier said maliciously as he gained on the blond and blue eyed child. Before Nakago can even move, the soldier tackled him to the ground, the sharp edges of the rocks cutting his delicate face. Out of the corner of his tear filled eyes, he saw a soldier throwing his mother against the wall as she tried to reach him. Blood started to seek through her clothes upon the hard impact with the wall, her last words before losing conscious was a prayer for her son's safety.

Anger and hate filled Nakago's cornflower eyes, turning them to the color of ice. With a cry, the soldier who is holding him got blasted away by an invisible force. The rest of the soldiers stepped slowly away from the little boy who is emitting a gentle blue glow that contrasted with the pain and hate in his eyes. The gate flowing in his veins grew as he saw again the still form of his mother, the awesome power became more intense as it lifted Nakago a few inches off of the ground. He briefly closed his eyes, letting the power to consume his body. When he finally opened his eyes again, a symbol emerged on his forehead. The soldiers stared at the character Kokoro ( which means: heart's lodging), before it flashed brightly, sending waves and waves of energy upon the soldiers who are frozen by their fear. When the light finally died down, Nakago looked around, only to find that everything within a radius of one kilometre are burnt to a crisp. 

Before he can do anything else, he fainted from using so much energy.

*In Nakago's dream*

"Ouch, why do I feel so drained?" Nakago asked himself when he got up. Suddenly, he remembered what had happened.

"Okaa-san, where are you? Okaa-san? The little boy started to look around frantically. "Please don't leave me, I'm so alone," he begged as he fell to his knees crying. 

"But you're not alone, I'm here with you. Why are you so sad?" Nakago turned around to see a beautiful petite girl. Like him, she also have sky blue eyes, but her golden hair is streaked with silver is pulled up into the funniest style he has ever seen. 

Forgetting his sadness for a moment. "Why is your hair in meatballs?" he asked the fairy like girl. With her shimmering white transparent dress, the younger child does have the appearance of a fairy like creature. 

"These are not meatballs! They're odangos, why are you so mean? You're just like Mars, she always makes fun of my hair!" The little girl wailed out.

Nakago winced. For such a small girl, she sure has a loud voice. He walked up to her, trying to stop her crying, but he was stopped when she stumped her foot and turned her back on him. He couldn't help but smile at her childish behavior. 

"I'm sorry that I called them meatballs, please stop crying,"

"Do you *hiccup* mean it *hiccup*? I'll forgive you only on one condition."

"What's that?"

"If you'll *hiccup* tell me why *hiccup* your so sad." the fairy child said, her back still turned, but she have stopped crying.

Nakago turned away, he didn't know what to tell his happy go lucky girl of what just happened to him, but he felt that he couldn't resist her anything, and plus, he did promise to tell her if she stopped crying, he going to be deaf if she starts to cry again. In a quiet voice, he whispered "everyone in my tribe died, even my okaa-san, and it was all because of me. The soldiers who killed them want to take me away to the palace, I'm scared."

"I'm sorry, I know how you feel, my otoo-san died too. But I know that he'll always protect my okaa-san and I. I'm sure that your okaa-san will be in heaven looking after you too, so don't be scared anymore," the little girl said innocently. And somehow, Nakago believed her. "My name is Princess Serenity, my friends call me Usagi, but you can call me Usa-chan, that' what my otoo-san used to call me when he was alive. I'll be your friend if you want me to."

"I'd like that a lot. Everyone calls me Nakago, but my mom calls me Naka-chan,"

"Nice to meet you Naka-kun," Usagi took his hand in her own and gave him a nice hearty shake.

"So Usa-chan, do you know where we are?" Nakago was surprised when he used the pet name. What is it about her that makes me trust her? 

"We're in the dream world," Usagi supplied.

"The dream… world?" What the heck does she mean? Nakago stared at his new friend as if she has gone nuts.

"Well, according to Puu, when we sleep, our souls go to another place, and she said that the only way to leave this place is by waking up," Usagi explained, her eyebrows scrunched up together as she tried to remember what the guardian of time told her. 

Just when Nakago was going to ask her more, he started to feel himself disappear. "Usa-chan, what's happening to me?"

"Naka-kun, you're starting to wake up, here take this, promise me that you'll be strong and brave," Usagi quickly handed the boy a golden star locket, "this is for you, the next time you go to sleep, I'll be here waiting for you." 

Nakago caught the locket just before he faded completely.

*End of dream*

"Where am I? Usa-chan? Where are you? Okaa-san?" Naka-chan murmured as he sat up. "Where are my clothes"

"Good, you're finally awake, my my, aren't you a beautiful boy, it's also a bonus that you're one of the Siryuu seven, now come here," Nakago turned to the voice, only to be pinned beneath a heavy man who smelled like alcohol.

Nakago was about to cry when he remembered his promise to Usa-chan. He let his mind wonder away and buried his pain and emotions as the man continued the assaults. When the man finally finished, Nakago carefully crawled out of the bed, put on his clothes and hid in a corner and cried to himself. It was only then that he noticed a cold hard object in his pocket. Reaching in, he found the star locket given to him by Usa-chan. Putting the chain on his neck, he kissed the smooth cool surface before falling to sleep again.


	2. Friendship (love comes next, don't worry...

****

Important AN: First of all, thank you for all the reviews. I was so surprised that so many people reviewed. This is my first FY/SM story, but I'm thinking of writing another one with a Hotohori + Usagi pairing. If you want to see another one, drop a line in the review. This chapter is going to be a little slow, so bare with me, but I promise that it's going to get better. I'm going to borrow Chibi Tenshi's idea, so Princess Serenity's father is going to be a saiyan, you're going to see why later. If you have any suggestion as who the father should be, tell me in your review. Also, Nakago may seem a little OOC, but that's because he's still young.

Disclaimer: Yes I realize that I forgot to put a disclaimer on the last chapter, so this one goes for the prologue too. I don't own any of the characters, just borrowing them, but I do own the story plots. 

Princess Serenity (Usagi) was 7 years old at the beginning of the prologue

Nakago was 9 years old. 

When she's in the Moon kingdom, She's going to be referred to as Princess Serenity, when she's with Nakago, she's going to be Usagi.

Chapter 1

*Nakago's dream*

The little boy looked around. He was sitting on the floor, too sore and tired to move his body. He was about to call out for his new friend when he suddenly felt small, warm hands cover his eyes.

"Guess who?" a sweet playful voice said behind him. Despite his pain, he smiled at the sound of her melodic voice.

"I don't know, let me think, can it be Usa-chan?" Nakago played along.

"Hey, how did you know," Usagi pouted, even though she's happy that he still remembered her. She removed her hands and walked around to face Nakago, however, she wasn't prepared to see the sight that greeted her. Instead of the beautiful boy that she cheered up before, bruises covered his body and tears stained his face.

"Naka-kun, are you okay? Who did this to you?" the little girl cried, furious that someone dared to hurt her friend. "Tell me, and I'll tell my okaa-san to punish that person."   


Nakago didn't know how to respond. It has been so long since anyone besides his okaa-san cared so much about him. And besides, he is still too young to know the words to describe what had happened to him. Even if he knew how to describe the hell that he went through, he wasn't sure if he want to ruin the innocence she radiated by telling her. 

Sensing his will to remain silent, she smiled "Don't worry, if you can't talk about it now, I understand, close your eyes, and I'll heal you."

Nakago was about to ask her what she meant when she gently put her hand on his forehead, transferring some of her energy to him. When she took her hand away, Nakago was shocked to find that he doesn't have any bruises left.

"Do you feel better now?" she gently smiled.

Nakago wordlessly nodded, feeling awed by the little girl.

"Now close your eyes again I have a surprise for you," Usagi bounced with excitement and happiness as she waited for Nakago to do her bidding. 

Giving her a strange look, he did what she asked. As soon as he did that, he felt something warm and wet against his nose. His eyes flew open, and he was greeted by the face of a baby tiger, the color of snow. (you can see that I'm obsessed with cats). Usagi giggled as she saw Nakago's sheepish face. The tiger cub hearing it's mistress's laughter purred in return, and playfully licked Nakago's nose again. Jumping back, he smiled sheepishly at Usagi as she dropped the tiger cub in his arms.

"Isn't she cute, I found her a week ago in the garden, and your the first person beside me that she likes. Usually, she bites or scratches the person that tries to pet her." Usagi giggled as Nakago gingerly held the cub in his arms.

"What's her name?" Nakago asked as he sat down with the cub, petting its furry head as the cub purred and rubbed her head against his hand. 

"Well, I don't have a name for her yet, maybe you can think of something,"

"Since, her fur is so soft, and it's sticking everywhere, why don't we called her Furball?"

"Furball?" Usagi tested the name on her tongue before she smiled, "That's such a cute name, hear that kitty? Your name is Furball now," Usagi said as she sat down by Nakago and played with the baby tiger's big ears. 

For a while, neither said anything, as they enjoyed the silence surrounding them, interrupted only by the playful tiger.

It was broken when Nakago turned his head away, "Can you tell me about your okaa-san and your home Usa-chan?"

"Well, my okaa-san is the goddess of the moon, and also the Queen of the galaxy. A lot of people are afraid of her because of her power, but she has always been very nice and loving to me. No matter how busy she is, she'll always find sometime to be with me. I'm an only child, and heiress of the moon kingdom. It's fun sometimes, because I can almost always get away from getting in trouble, but I have to act like a lady, and everyone only see a princess, they don't care what kind of person I really am. I have four protectors, they're the princesses the inner planets. There's Mercury, she's a genius and very quiet. Venus looks a lot like me, except her hair is in a bow and she's always cheerful, and we always get into trouble together. A lot of people call us the 'terror of the solar system,' I don't know where they got that idea." Usagi turned up her nose, feigning hurt, but giggled instead. " Then there's Mars and Jupiter. Mars is a little scary sometimes. She's got a very bad temper, and it's not fun to make her mad. One time, when I accidentally poured some water into her holy fire, she got so mad that she almost burnt all of my hair. Jupiter is the best cook in the palace, and she's incredibly strong." Suddenly her face darkened, "Oh yeah, there's also Endymion, the brat prince of Earth. The first time we met, he pushed me and accused me of cheating, when I beat him in a sword fight, since he claimed that no girls can beat him. If he wasn't a stupid prince, I would have shown him what a girl can do." Usagi added with a evil glint in her eyes.

Nakago listened, amazed by Usagi's life that is so different from his, yet she still understood what he went through, and his feeling of loneliness. He also feel protective over this elfin girl, almost like an older brother, but not quite the same, he can't put his finger on it. When she told him how that sissy Endymion pushed her, he felt the same anger that consumed him when he saw the soldiers hurt his okaa-san resurface.

"Naka-kun?" Usagi's voice cut through Nakago's thoughts. "Are you okay? There's a symbol glowing on your forehead. What does it mean?"

"Hun? Oh that, I got it when my okaa-san died. In my language it's called kokoro, which means heart's lodging." 

"Really?! Sugoi!" Usagi gushed with energy. "I have a symbol too, but it doesn't have a meaning. All I know is that only the people in my family have this symbol, and that when we are hurt or threatened, it gives a big flash of light called the Moon beam. I bet that you're a really nice person with a big heart to have that symbol."

For the rest of the time before they woke up, they learned about each other's lives and played with Furball.

"And one time, when we're all eating breakfast with Endymion, I accidentally passed the passed him the pepper when he asked for cinnamon, you should have seen him, his whole face was bright red, and as big as his ego," Usagi described to Nakago. However, before she was able to finish her story, Nakago started to disappear again. 

"Why do you have to wake up soon? I'll be waiting Naka-kun, don't forget your promise!" Usagi waved as Nakago disappeared again, for the second time.

*End of Nakago's dream*

"Brat, wake up!" Nakago slowly opened his eyes. Looking up to glare at the person who have taken him away from his little tenshi. 

The person who shook him awake was a mean looking man in his forties. Getting up, he started to walk away, indicating Nakago to follow him. Nakago stood up painfully, after sleeping cramped in a corner, his muscles were aching terribly. 

"Hurry up boy, you're coming with me. From now on, when the Emperor doesn't call you, you're going to be studying with me. You may call me master Li. You'll get up at four in the morning to train in martial arts and ki fighting till eight, you'll then eat breakfast. After that, you'll be taught literature, mathematics, battle strategy, magic, and other things till dinner time. Then if the Emperor doesn't have any plans for you, you'll have the rest of the time to yourself, understood?" It was more of a statement than a question as Li led the boy to a small room near the servant's quarters. "This is going to be your room now, I'll be coming to get you in thirty minutes. There are some clothes for you on the bed, a servant will bring you something to eat," Li said curtly before he walked away.

"I promise you Usa-chan, no matter what, I'll survive and be brave and strong. Then okaa-san, I'll avenge your death." Nakago promised himself as he looked around the tiny white room, furnished with a hard bed, a table and a chair. 

**************************************************************************************

*Five years later*

*The Moon Kingdom*

"Usagi-chan? Where are you?" Venus called out, looking for her princess. The princess have mysteriously disappeared right after the arrival of Prince Endymion of Earth. Not that Venus blamed her, Endymion seemed to have a talent for being obnoxious and annoying. Walking out to the garden which is the moon bunny's favorite hidding place, she wasn't watching where she was going when she tripped over a body.

"Itai! Venus don't you ever watch where you're going? Why did you have to wake me up? I has having the best dream," the moon princess sat up, rubbing her tummy, where Venus had unceremoniously stepped on.

The other feigned hurt as she looked at her princess, "Usagi-chan, how can you be so cruel? I just came to warn you that the baka prince is heading this way. Or do you want me to get him for you?" Venus asked as her face took on a smug look.

"Are you serious? Come on, we have to get out of here then!" Princess Serenity, jumped up, forgetting her stomach, and dragged Venus out of the garden into her room.

Back in Princess's Serenity's room, the two girls clasped on the bed laughing. Furball looked up from her position from the bed, roaring because her sleep was disturbed.

"Say Usagi-chan, tell me, why is it that every time that you're alone, you always go to sleep?" Venus asked slyly. "And don't lie to me, who is this Naka-kun that I heard you say in your sleep the other day?"

Serenity immediately turned to the color of Venus' hair bow. "What do you mean?" She managed to squeak out.

"Now don't play dumb Usagi-chan, as the daughter of the Goddess of Love, I order you to spill everything. It's not like that I'm going to tell anyone,"

"Mina-chan, the last time I told you something, the whole palace knew about it the day after!" Princess Serenity sighed.

"Come on, Usagi-chan, I pinkie swear that it won't happen again! Or maybe, I can ask Endymion to help me." Venus said, giving her a evil look.

"Fine, but you have to swear on your honor and on all the goddess that you won't tell a soul," Princess Serenity finally gave in (not wanting to be even within 100 kilometres with the baka prince.)

"I swear," Venus said solemnly.

Climbing over to lie beside her and Nakago's pet tiger she finally gave in to Venus' curiosity. "Promise you won't laugh. Every time that I go to sleep, I'm waiting for my prince to come. I know that it sounds childish and silly, but ever since I was seven years old, I met this beautiful boy in my dreams, he seemed so sad, and my heart ached to see someone as young as him to be so sad. So I promised myself that I'll be the one to take away his pain, and let him feel happiness again. So every time I go to sleep, I wait for Naka-kun to appear. We have became very good friends, and it seems that we have developed a bond as well. I can always feel what he feels, even though we are in two different worlds. I know when he's hurt, and when he's happy, it's like he's my missing half."

"Wow…"for once, the goddess of love is left speechless, but not for long. "Usagi-chan, you lucky girl! Oh, it sounds soooo romantic, it's like a fairy tale, except for the fact that it's the princess who saved her prince. What does he look like? How old is he? Does he have a brother that he can introduce to me?"

"Mina-chan, slow down. Naka-kun is fourteen years old. I he doesn't have a brother. He only had his okaa-san, and she and the rest of his tribe died the day that we met. And I don't know if he cares about me that way, I think that he only sees me as a little sister," the princess said a little sadly. "Anyway, he's got blond hair to his shoulders, the most beautiful blue eyes that is so easy to get lost in, and a killer figure." Usagi murmured, lost in her own thoughts that she didn't even hear Venus.

"Girl, you have got it bad."

"Hun, did you say something Mina-chan? It's not just because of that. He's the only guy who doesn't see me as a step to power, not like the other princes here in the Silver Millennium. To him, I'm not a princess, I'm just Usagi, the little girl who's his first real friend. And remember when okaa-san forbid me to train with you guys? Well, when I told Naka-kun, he offered to train me, everything for sword fighting, to magic and ki blasts." 

"The Queen is going to be so mad, but I don't see why she doesn't want you to know how to defend yourself." Venus said.

"I guess okaa-san still can't accept Otoo-san's death, and she doesn't want me to follow the Saiyans' way of living ( Princess Serenity's father is a saiyan, and he died in battle. Since she has saiyan blood, Princess Serenity is a very good fighter too, but her Saiyan powers are locked away by her mother.) I have to talk to okaa-san now, I still don't see why Endymion have to come to the moon so often."

"Oh well, I'll just go and bug someone else then, I think that I saw Mars earlier in the fire room. See you later Usagi-chan." With that Venus left, off to find her next victim for torture.

"Come on Furball, let's go," Princess Serenity said to the white tiger before the two went to find the Queen.

*In front of Queen Serenity's private chamber*

Just before the princess knocked on the door, she heard two muffled voices. With a significant look at the tiger, she put her ear to the door to listen. 

"Are you positive Pluto, that that is what the future is going to be like?" her okaa-san said.

"I'm afraid that I'm 100 percent sure, that the princess will lose everyone she loves in the fight with Chaos. She'll become the legendary Senshi of Cosmos, and become a goddess and the immortal ruler of the Universe. She'll be the most powerful creature in existence, but in return, she is destined to be alone forever."

"Is there no other way to change what fate has planned for my daughter?" Queen Serenity grimly asked the time guardian.

"I'm afraid not, sometimes, when we seek to change fate, it only does more harm."

Princess Serenity couldn't listen anymore. She ran from the Queen's quarters, tears forming in her eyes as she heard Pluto's words again in her head. Lose everyone, alone for eternity. What did she do to deserve this kind of punishment? All of her hopes and dreams of a happy life disappeared in one second. Furball climbed on the bed, and curled up around her mistress, gently licked the tears away, and purred to comfort the crying princess. Princess Serenity smiled sadly at the tiger's efforts, and cried herself to sleep. 

*In Princess Serenity's dream*

"Why, why does it have to be me?" Usagi cried to herself. Not noticing the pair of arms that wrapped around her, and the person that held her trembling body tightly against his own.

"What's wrong Usa-chan? Why are your crying? Did someone hurt you? Don't cry anymore, tears don't suit you, now tell me what's wrong, and maybe we can figure out a solution." Nakago gently whispered to the tenshi in his arms. Ever since he has known her, he had fallen in love with her. But since he doesn't know how she felt about him, he just assumed that she thought of him as a big brother, therefore he never admitted his feelings to her. It pains him so much to see her hurting and that he couldn't do anything to ease her pain. 

With out looking up, she slowly told him, taking comfort from his warmth. "I over heard Pluto talking with okaa-san. Pluto said that I'm destined to lose everyone I care about, and when I do, I'll become Cosmos, the goddess and ruler of the entire universe. The most powerful and beautiful being, but doomed to live in solitude for eternity." 

"Usa-chan, are you sure you heard right? Maybe you didn't hear correctly, or there might be a chance that Pluto is wrong." He tried to comfort her.

"Naka-kun, I'm sure that I heard right, and Pluto isn't the kind of person that makes mistakes." Usagi cried, then in a small voice added, "I don't want to be alone without you. I won't be able to bare it."

"Who said that you're going to get rid of me? I promise you that I'll be with you forever. When the Seiryuu no miko comes, I'll ask her to grant me the wish to be immortal, that way, if you have to live alone for eternity, you'll at least have me to talk to. How does that sound to you?" Nakago asked Usagi.

"Honto? You'll do that for me? But are you sure that you won't regret it later on? I don't want you to do anything that you'll regret," Usagi anxiously asked, though she was bursting with happiness inside.

"Of course not, you know that I'll do anything for you, silly girl. Now, have you been practicing the martial arts that I taught you? Let's see how good you have gotten." 

"Are you sure Naka-kun, I don't want to hurt you, you know." Usagi teased her sensei and her crush. 

"The day you beat me, will the day that the sun rises from the west Usa-chan. Now stop talking, and lets spar." Nakago smirked as he saw the younger girl getting into the fighting stance that he taught her.

"Are you going to attack?" Usagi asked.

"No need to." was her reply.

With a cry, Usagi charged at Nakago, a fist flying to his face. He blocked it, but his opponent followed up with a kick to his solar plexus. He was just barely able to dodge it, but it was soon followed by an elbow coming towards him. Jumping back to give himself some room. She's getting better,

"Is that all Usa-chan. You're still to slow, what have you been doing? Chasing boys all day?" he taunted.

"I'll show you slow Naka-kun," Usagi replied with a growl as she redoubled her efforts. But no matter how hard she tried, none of her attacks were able to connect with her opponent. 

Unwilling to show any weakness, she stepped forward, and threw another punch towards his face which he easily blocked. But her attack barrage continued, and she stepped forward with a kick. He stepped dodged, but she followed, stepping forward again with a roundhouse which was also dodged. Not wanting to stop, she turned around with a back kick... which he annoying dodged again! She clenched her teeth as she stepped forward kicked one last time... and he side-stepped. She noticed she was now close to him and finally used her nearest fist to deliver a punch right into his stomach... only to feel her wrist get grabbed by his hand. Usagi gasped, and in that instant she felt him grab the collar of her shirt and hurl her through the air... and a second later she landed on her back on the painful ground. 

"Always look for an opening in your opponent, that's when you attack," Nakago said looking down on the still form of Usagi.

"OW!!" Usagi suddenly screamed in pain, clutching at her lower calf.

Nakago gasped, running to her side, as he gently lifted her leg. " Usa-chan, are you okay? Does it hurt when I move it?"

"Well, the pain isn't as bad as the pain that you'll be feeling when I finish with you," Usagi gasped out. It was too late when Nakago saw the evil glint in her innocent blue eyes. Snapping her leg back, she delivered a hard kick to his middle, that sent his sailing back. It was followed with another punch to his stomach, and finally a sweep which landed him on his bottom. 

Dazed, Nakago laid on the ground, trying to catch his breath, as Usagi walked over grinning. "Always look for an opening, and THAT is when you attack." She teased him.

Nakago looked at her cute smirking face, before he kicked her legs from beneath her. Making her land right on top of him. Faces merely centimetres away, they stared into each other's eyes, mesmerized by the love that they see in to other's eyes. With the barest intake of breath, their lips touched gently. At the soft contact, Usagi jumped off, blushing to the color of a rip tomato. 

"Gomen nasai Naka-kun, I didn't mean to kick you that hard. I'm so sorry, that was a dirty tick. Are you okay?" She asked him, eyes on the floor, finding the smooth ground suddenly very interesting. Nakago slowly got up by himself, blushing from the incident. 

"It's okay Usa-chan, you improved a lot, and when you're fighting with an enemy, all it matters is survival, so it doesn't matter the method that is used." Nakago said, as he fought to keep his blush down. "But that doesn't mean that you can be lazy. I can still feel that you have a great power sleeping inside of you. I don't know why, but it seems to be locked away. When you are able to use it again, you'll be one of the best warriors in the universe."

"Do you really mean that Naka-kun?" Usagi ran up to hug him, forgetting the embarrassing moment that caused her to blush.

"When did I ever lie to you?" He said as she held on to him tightly.

"Thank you so much Naka-kun," She said as he started to fade away again.

"I don't get it, why do you always wake up so early, Naka-kun? Don't you ever sleep in?"

"If I sleep like you Usa-chan, I'll never be able to be a Seiryuu seishi, then I'll never get my wish from the miko, and you'll just have to spend the rest of eternity all alone." Nakago teased her.

"What are you waiting for then, go already!" She panicked, thinking that he meant what he said.

The last think she heard before he disappeared from the dream realm was his deep chuckle. 

*End of Princess Serenity's dream*

Turning her head, "Naka-kun, you really need to shave you know," she murmured sleepily without opening her eyes. 

A angry growl answered her, opening one of her eyes, she jumped out of up when she saw that instead of hold and kissing her precious Naka-kun, she was choking the life out of Furball, and had her lips pressed to the tiger's furry cheek. 

Letting out a nervous giggle, the princess ran out of her room, running for her life, with an angry tiger at her heels.

AN: Finally finished. That was the longest chapter I have ever written. So what do you guys think? And one more thing, the fighting scene in there is not originally written by me. I'm a big Street Fighter fan, and I read a story on it a while ago, so I'm used some of the fighting descriptions in that story. Here's a little preview to the next chapter. "What?! Why do I have to marry him? Okaa-san, you know how much I despise him!"


	3. Love (Confessions of the heart)

AN: Arigato minna! I love all the reviews. Some of them are really funny. I'm extremely happy that you guys are enjoying the story. I'm enjoying writing it too J . I just made some M&M brownies, and if it wasn't burnt, you'll all be getting one. I'm the world's most terrible cook, I've attempted to make brownies for at least 5 times, and there's always something wrong with them. Anyways this chapter is going to be a little sad, since I'm sure that all of you know what happened to the Moon Kingdom in Sailormoon. But I bet that you can't guess what I planned for Naka-kun! Enough of my babbling, have fun reading the next chapter. A big thanks to Chibi Tenshi-chan for pre reading this chapter and taking the time to fix every mistake, and believe me, there were tons. Be warned, those of you who are a little emotional, have a box of tissue close to hand. 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. So please don't sue.

Princess Serenity/Usagi is 16 in this chapter

Nakago is 18

Chapter 2 A

*four years later. In Kutou* 

"Nakago!" the emperor of Kutou bawled out. "Li, where is that rascal? You've been too gentle with him."

"I'm sorry your majesty. He is not usually like this. Do not worry, I'll go find him right away." Even before the words got out of his mouth, Nakago calmly walked in. 

"Nakago where have you been? You better have a good excuse for keeping me waiting." the emperor demanded.

"Please excuse me your majesty. I was studying the scroll of the Universe of the Four Gods. I know how important the Seiryuu no Miko is. So I want to make sure that when she comes, I'll be worthy to be her seishi, and serve her and Kutou to my full abilities." Nakago gracefully lied to the man he hated with all his heart. Over the years, he had turned from the innocent boy to a handsome young man. Golden hair framed his lean face, and his cornflower blue eyes had darkened to the color of the ocean. The long years of training had put lean hard muscles on his slender frame. In his light blue armor, he cuts a dashing figure, which didn't fail to turn heads (both men and women ) no matter where he went. 

"Fine, but next time, do not be late. I have a mission for you. As you know, the Yang Tribe (I made it up) has declared war. I'm going to send out the army as soon as possible to crush this rebellion. And I want you to lead as the general. Do you have any questions?" he asked, as he dismissed the young warrior who was now general.

"No, sire, I'm going to make the preparations right away." Nakago bowed as he left the room.

*Later that night in his dream*

"Usa-chan, you can come out now," Nakago said to the hiding bunny.

"Naka-kun, you're no fun," Usagi whined from her hiding spot with Furball by her side. At the age of sixteen, she had indeed turned to the goddess that she was. Golden-silver hair, tied up in the odango-style, fell in waves all the way to her ankle. The white shimmering dress hugged her upper curves closely and flared out at the waist. Her sapphire-colored yes became even more beautiful, and her angelic features could turn every man's heart into mush. It was no wonder that she had enough suitors to line up from the moon to Pluto. 

"Stop playing around Usa-chan, I have some really good news." Nakago said. 

"Oh really? I have some good news too. But you go first." It was so rare that Nakago's this excited. So it had be something big.

"You are now looking at the newest general in Kutou," he announced with pride and happiness.

Usagi stood there unmoving, and no words came out of her mouth. Both Nakago and Furball looked at her, worried that if she doesn't breath soon, she would faint from the lack of oxygen. Their worries were put to rest a second later when Usagi literally pounced on Nakago, knocking the two of them painfully against the hard floor. "Is this true, Naka-kun? Oh I'm so happy, I can burst with happiness! I can't wait to see you in your armor leading your men. How romantic," she sighed as she mentally pictured Nakago wearing an armor sitting on a white horse. He was holding her in front of him, showing everyone that they belonged together.

Nakago chuckled, snapping her out of her day dream. "Usa-chan, I think that your missing the point here. We're going to fight, not sweep a girl off of her feet," he teased from his position on the floor, still pinned beneath her. But he doesn't feel the need to get up as he put his arms around her tiny waist. "So, what's your big news Usa-chan? You seem even more excited than usual."

"Guess, I'll give you three chances,"

"Well, do I get anything if I guessed the right answer?" He asked.

"That depends." Usagi answered as she crawled off him.

"Okay, let's see, you used the martial arts that I taught you and kicked Endymion-baka's ass?"

"Wrong, but that would be fun, now that you mention it. I'll have to put that on my to-do list. So what's you second guess?" Usagi patted Furball's head.

"Hum, you convinced your okaa-san to let you choose your own suitor?"

"Wrong again! Like okaa-san will ever let me pick my own future husband. Sometimes, she can be as stubborn as you. Last guess, Naka-kun!"

"What can make you so happy? I got it, your okaa-san finally decided to unlock part of your hidden power!" Nakago knew that it was the right answer from the proud look on her face. "So does that mean that you have received the powers from every planet in the solar system?"

"Yeap, okaa-san decided that I'm finally responsible enough to handle the powers. So yesterday, on my birthday, she broke the seal on my planetary powers in front of the whole court. Now, I can finally beat you in a spar." Usagi declared.

"Yeah right, Usa-chan. You say that every time before we fight, and the outcome is always the same. Anyway, since I guessed the correct answer, you owe me something now," Nakago said slyly.

"Hehe," she giggled nervously. " But hey, it was my birthday yesterday, I still haven't got my present from you yet." She pouted.

"Trying to change the topic now, are we? I promise that you'll get it tomorrow before I leave to go fight. Now what should I get for my reward? I know, before I leave tomorrow, I'll get a kiss," He smirked at Usagi's red cheek.

"A kiss? From me?" She barely managed to squeak out.

"Of course. From my favorite girl. I need something for good luck, and a kiss from you will give me all the luck I need to destroy my enemies." 

"Fine, but only if you give me my present first." Usagi said as she started to fade away. 

"Well Usa-chan, I see that you've finally listened to me, its good that you get up so early now." Nakago teased. Before she could open her mouth for a comeback, Usagi was already back in her bed.

*End of Dream*

"This better be good." Usagi murmured as she prepared a tongue lashing at the person who dared to wake her up. Cracking open an eye, she jumped back as she saw a close up of Venus' face making kissing noises. Acting on instinct, she flung the pillow she had in her hand into Venus' face, thus creating an all out pillow war. 

Both of the girls were having such a great time, that they had not seen nor hear the voice of Luna as she had tried to get their attention through the layers of flying feathers. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore as a stray pillow came flying her direction. Jumping on the bed, she gave Venus' leg a healthy bite, and a scratch on the Moon Princess' hand, which brought both blonds out of their fun and whining about their boo boos.

"There, that should do it. Venus, you and Princess Serenity should act more like young ladies. You are no longer five years old, and I expected to see a more mature behaviour than a pillow fight. Now princess, your mother wants to have a private talk with you right now. So I suggest that you clean up as fast as possible," Luna said before she turned around to walk out the messy room. I pity the person who is assigned to clean the princess' room

"Jeez, she must have woken up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Princess Serenity said as she started to get dressed.

"Nah, I think that she and Artemis had a fight last night. That's why she's so cross. Hah, kitty love, aren't they just the cutest?" Venus said, not even noticing that Princess Serenity already left.

What does okaa-san want to talk to me about? It must be important, or else she would never wake me up this early. The princess thought as she walked to the Queen's private chambers with Furball, very much like she had four years ago when she had heard that she was going to be Cosmos.

After knocking, she went inside the chamber, but froze when she saw that she wasn't the only one that had been summoned by the Queen. Endymion was standing behind the Queen, with a smirk on his face. "Darling, what took you so long? Prince Endymion has been waiting for a long time. I thought that I taught you better than that." Over the years, the Queen had spent less and less time with her daughter. The relationship had grown farther apart as the queen placed her kingdom before her daughter.

"I'm sorry okaa-san, but Venus and I had a little disagreement before Luna came." She glared back at Endymion, questioning his presence here.

"Just make sure that it doesn't happen again." The queen sighed. "As you know, the Silver Millennium is being threatened by the Dark Kingdom, on Earth. To fight with this evil force, we must ally ourselves with the Earth Kingdom. Serenity, you are sixteen years old now, and you possess the power of all of your scouts. It's time that you are engaged. There are countless princes and kings all around the galaxy who are asking for your hand in marriage, but you denied all of them. So now, I'm going to make your decision for you. You have known Endymion ever since you two were children, and now, he has asked for your hand in marriage. Considering our current position with the Dark Kingdom, it will be a favourable alliance for both of our nations." Queen Serenity smiled at Endymion. 

Princess Serenity froze in her place. It felt as if her world was crumbling. "What?! Why okaa-san? Why do I have to marry Endymion? You know how much I despise him. The whole galaxy knows for that matter!" Tears started to fall from her eyes, at the thought marrying the man she hates with all her passion.

"Serenity, apologize now," the Queen said firmly

"It's alright, Your majesty. I'm sure that the princess is still too shy to realize her feelings." Endymion put on a fake smile as he walked up to the Princess. Picking up her hand, he was about to press a kiss on the back, when it was snatched away.

"Why don't you kill me now, okaa-san? I would rather die than marrying that man. And you, Endymion, don't think that you can fool me like you fooled my okaa-san," the princess hissed between her teeth. " We both know that we hate each other's guts, and that I'm just a stepping stone for you to get to the power of the Ginzuishou. Okaa-san why are you making me marrying someone I don't love? It's about otoo-san isn't it? It's because you didn't get to stay with the one that you love, so now you're making me live forever with someone that I don't love. Isn't it?" The girl was in hysterics.

*Slap* "How dare you say that? I loved your father to the very end. How would you know what love is? The engagement is going to be announced next week at the ball. And that's final." The Princess looked up with wounded eyes. Holding her reddened cheeks, she had stared in shock as the Queen had slapped her. Endymion just stood off at the side, watching everything with an amused look in his eyes. The princess gave a muffled sob as she ran away from her mother, feeling betrayed by one of the two people she loved the most in the world. Furball gave a warning growl to the two people who had hurt her mistress before following the Princess out the door. The Queen didn't do anything to stop the two, but she did look regretful about what she had done. It was the first time that she have ever lifted her hand on her only child, who was the only memory she had left of her husband.

Back at her room, Princess Serenity found Venus lying on her now clean bed, waiting for an explanation. Without uttering even one word, she pushed Venus out of the room and locked the door. Venus was left outside pounding on the door, demanding to know what had happened. 

Looking around the room, she spotted the sword that was given to her by Uranus. If I end it now, I won't have to go through any of this humiliation. She slowly walked towards the sword and took it out, aiming it above her heart. Aishiteru, Naka-kun She was about to plunge the sword into herself when she suddenly thought of something else. I can't just die like this. Naka-kun is waiting for me tonight. This is going to be his first time commanding, I can't let him down like this. Oh Furball, what can I do? I can't die yet, the whole kingdom is depending on this marriage, but I can't give myself to that bastard. The princess cried against the tiger until all of her tears dried out, and she fell asleep.

*In Princess Serenity's Dream*

She stood there, not moving. There were no more tears left in her eyes. She didn't even feel him moving quietly up to her, putting his arms around her.

"Close your eyes. I have a present for you," Nakago whispered softly in her ear.

Usagi gave a little shiver as she felt his hot breath and did as he asked. When she opened them again, in front of her was a breath-taking golden necklace, cunningly molded into the shape of a pair of dragons, with sapphires decorating their eyes. "This was my okaa-san's necklace, and it is also the last thing that I have of her. This is a family heirloom, and I want you to have it. Happy sweet sixteen Usa-chan," Nakago said.

Forgetting her current troubles for a minute, Usagi turned around and hugged Nakago with all her strength. She held the necklace in her hand, marvelling at its beauty, before turning around and handing it back to him. "Naka-kun it's too beautiful for words, can you help me put it on?" She presented him with the back of her slender neck.

With shaking fingers, he slowly unclasped the necklace and put it around her neck, letting it rest on her chest before fastening it at the back. Furball looked at the two lovebirds, and if it was possible for a tiger, one would have been able to see the smirk on her face.

"There's more, Usa-chan. Before my okaa-san gave me the necklace, she told me to give it to someone that I want to share my life with." Nakago paused. Under Usagi's questioning look, he took a big breath before continuing slowly. "Usa-chan, ever since we had first met, I've fallen in love with you. I was too young to know it, and with everything that happened then, I didn't know if you felt the same way or not. Now, I watch you grow into the most beautiful young woman I have ever seen, and it pains me so much that I can be near you and not at the same time. Every time when you talk about how the suitors are fighting for your hand in marriage, I get so jealous because I can't be there to fight them off. I want you to be mine forever. Aishiteru Usa-chan. I have nothing to offer to you but my love. And if you will accept me, I promise you to make you the happiest bride in the universe." Nakago broke off, looking hopefully into her eyes.

Usagi listened to him. Happiness coursed through her upon hearing him saying the things that she had only dreamt about. She would gladly die this minute, if that were what it took to make him happy. Her heart had been in his hands from the very beginning, and always would be. "Naka-kun, don't you know how long I've been waiting for you to say those words? Every night, after you leave, I would dream about us like this, with you holding me in your arms. Aishiteru, Naka-kun." she whispered.

Nakago was on cloud nine. "So, I assume that that was a yes?" he asked, his eyes shinning with happiness and love."

Usagi looked into his eyes, drowning in the endless blue depths before turning away. "Naka-kun, I've come here to say goodbye." Her words hit him like a ton of bricks. Before he could say anything she continued. "I've loved you ever since I saw you that first day, I promised myself that I would be the one to take away your sadness, and replace it with joy and love. You might think that it's silly, but you were the only one that I have ever considered giving myself to. You are different from the other men I've met. You see the person inside of me, not just my appearance. You understand the loneliness, and the pain." Nakago carefully looked at her to see if she's telling the truth. His eyes fell on the bruise on her cheek It was so faint that he had almost missed it. Anger began to boil inside of him as he promised death to the person that dared to lay a hand on his itooshi. 

Noticing the direction of his eyes, Usagi began speaking again. "It's the first time that my okaa-san has ever hit me. It hurts so much Naka-kun." She stopped, unable to continue as tears began to flood her eyes. "Why is she so cruel? I don't want… want to marry… Endymion. I hate that bastard." Nakago froze, marry… Endymion? The words were slowly repeated in his head. "There's going to be a war between the Moon Kingdom and the Dark Kingdom. Okaa-san decided that an alliance with the Earth Kingdom would help us stop Queen Beryl from taking over the kingdom. That's why I came to say goodbye. I will never be able to marry Endymion, but I can't disobey my okaa-san and leave my kingdom to Beryl. I don't know what to do." She sobbed into his chest. 

His arms wrapped around her as he digested her words. "I want to die Naka-kun." 

At this he pushed away. Shaking her shoulders, he stared into her eyes. "Don't you dare say that Usa-chan! If you ever do that, I'll never forgive you, you hear me?! Swear to me now, that no matter what, you'll live. You told me to be brave and strong, but now, you are the one who is the hypocrite. Don't you see, we'll always be together, no matter what." Tears began forming in his eyes as well. "Are you going to let this one little obstacle come between us? Remember what you told me about Cosmos? Once I get my wish from the Seiryuu no miko, we'll be together for eternity. No one will be able to come between us," He tried to convince her desperately.

"But I'll no longer be good enough for you."

"Usa-chan, I'm the one who isn't good enough to even be in your presence," he said to her, love filling his voice. "Here see this?" 

He pulled out a dagger from inside of his boots. Pulling his sleeve up, he slit his left wrist. He then took her left hand and repeated the process. Then, he held the cuts together, binding their arms with a piece of red ribbon, letting their blood mingle together. "We are bounded together forever, Usa-chan. No one can separate us. I swear to you, as long as there is a breath left in my body, I'll love and wait for you, even for all of eternity." Lowering his head, he gently kissed her lips. Their first real kiss. Sliding her arms around his neck, Usagi pressed her body against his as she savored her first kiss. It was everything she expected and more. His kiss was gentle yet demanding. He softly nipped her lower lip, asking for entrance. After the initial hesitation, she slowly opened her mouth for him, allowing him to taste the honeyed interior. The feel and taste of her blew him away. Never had he tasted anything so intoxicating; the more he kissed her, the more addicted he was. At last, they broke away from each other, cheeks flushed and panting. 

"Naka-kun? Can I ask you a favor?"

Nakago looked at her with amusement. "Considering that I just gave you everything I have, I don't think that you need to ask me anything."

She blushed, "Don't tease me. Anyway, it may be very dangerous once the war breaks out. Can you keep Furball from now on? I don't want to see her hurt, if something terrible should happen."

"Of course I'll keep her. She's my pet too, and you've been hogging her for the past nine years!"

"Hey!" Usagi gave a pout, and hit his arm playfully, before resting her head against his firm chest again, "I promise you."

They didn't say anything. They just stood there, enjoying the comfort of being held by the one that they loved, until Nakago slowly faded away to the real world. 

*End of Princess Serenity's dream*

Slowly opening her red and puffy eyes. She blushed at what had just happened in her dreams. As if to reassure herself, she reached up to feel the cool smooth metal of the necklace that Nakago gave her as an engagement promise. "So it was real." She looked down on her left wrist, and there it was, a thin white scar to remind her that she belonged to him. At that thought, she smiled.

AN: Finally finished, a little mushy, sorry, but I can't help it. Anyway, here's a little preview of what's to come: "We're under attack!"…. "Endymion, how could you?"… "Usa-chan, why?"


	4. Death, Betrayal, and Rebirth

Important AN: I know that you guys want Nakago to meet Usagi again, but please be patient. They will meet in two or three chapters from now. So keep on reviewing, the more you review, the faster the chapters are going to come out. To **Aidenn Legacy and Jade Nova**, I can't do that to poor Furball! It's bad enough that she has to be near him, but having to touch him… *shudders*. I agree with you guys, that Endymion doesn't deserve to live, but without him, the story won't be able to go on *oops, shouldn't have done that! Oh well, you'll have a little clue as to what's going to happen*. **Read the AN at the end, or else you might be a little confused. **My parents are mad at me because instead of studying for my driver's permit test, I use up all of my spare time writing, that includes the time that I'm suppose to work. 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my bills, so if you don't mind sparing some extra cash, by all means, sue me. ß I mean it too ^_~.

Chapter 2B

*Kutou*

How ironic. I've been given the command over the very army that killed my family and tribe. And now, I'm going to do the same to the Yang tribe. Nakago thought to himself as he inspected his men. "Tomorrow, we are going to attack the traitors. You have all been given your orders before. Do not hurt the women and children. If I see anyone who disobeys my orders, the punishment will be death. Is that clear?" Nakago directed his cold stare at the soldiers, who all shivered at the look from the man who was rumoured to be the best warrior in all of the four empires. No one dared to question his word. As if to make sure that his orders will be followed, the white tiger by his heels roared at the men, who all cowered in fear. The mysterious cat had appeared out of nowhere the day of the campaign. Most of the soldiers thought that this was a sure sign of victory, but were all to afraid to approach it, since it seemed to only like the general.

Tomorrow is also going to be the engagement party, isn't it Usa-chan? Be brave. We'll be together somehow, I promise you. Don't let me down. He thought to himself as he walked to his tent with Furball at his side, without giving a second look at the army. The snow tiger had made it clear to everyone, that she was to stay by the general's side at all times. No one was to approach Nakago with out going through her inspection. It seemed to him that she had given herself the mission of keeping him safe while her mistress wasn't here.

As he got ready for bed, his thoughts led him once again to his itooshi. Nakago let himself think back to the kiss that he shared with her. It was the first time that he had kiss anyone on his own free will, and it was a moment that he would treasure for the rest of his life. Just before he went asleep, a shadow of darkness fell across him, making him shiver. Usa-chan, be careful. Why do I have the feeling that something horrible is going to happen tomorrow? Falling back to the hard army cot, he fell into an uneasy sleep. Furball, as if sensing his uneasiness, paced around the tent, looking out for any intrusion. 

*Silver Millennium, the engagement party* 

Princess Serenity stood alone on the balcony, staring at the stars and enjoying her privacy, which was rudely interrupted when a sweaty hand grabbed her arm and pulled her into the ballroom. 

"Now my beautiful princess, don't you think that it's not nice, leaving your fiancé all alone? You're going to belong to me from tonight, so I suggest that you listen to me, or else…" he left off as he forced the poor girl into a waltz with him. If it hadn't been because they were in front of a bunch of people, she would have kicked him where it would hurt the most, before cutting him open and feed his insides to the pigs. 

Around the room, the scouts looked at the princess, and glared at Endymion with hatred for touching her against her will. They could already see the bruise that was starting to form on her arm where he had grabbed her earlier. 

"I can't take this anymore!" Uranus said to Neptune. "They aren't even engaged yet, and he's already starting to treat her like a piece of crap. I don't see why the Queen is giving Koneko-chan to that worthless son of a bitch!"

Neptune immediately covered Saturn's ears with her hands. "Haruka, watch you language." 

Uranus rolled her eyes before she walked up to the dancing couple, and tapped Endymion on the shoulder. "I'm sorry your Majesty, but would you mind if I cut in?" Uranus asked, stressing the Majesty part. Endymion looked annoyed, but did as she asked. The princess looked up gratefully to the senshi of sky.

"Arigato, Haruka-chan. I would have gone crazy if you hadn't shown up."

"Princess, It's okay. Did he hurt you? Why did you agree to this marriage anyway?"

"I didn't. Okaa-san forced me," the princess replied as the music ended, and Endymion came to lead her away.

Uranus walked back to Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn, but not before giving the prince a death glare. 

"Come on, Haruka. We have to go. There's nothing that we could do here. All we could do is wait," Pluto said as she led the outer senshis away to the space port.

Back to Endymion and Princess Serenity, they walked up to the front of the ballroom to have their engagement announced by the queen. "Smile, my dear Princess. After all, you can only be engaged once. I have a surprise for you later, and I promise that it'll be something you'll never be able to forget," Endymion whispered.

"Oh really? I can hardly wait to see what it is," Princess Serenity whispered back sarcastically. She forced a smile on her face, all the while trying hard not to kill the crowd of people who were all talking about what a perfect couple they would make.

Suddenly, the calm atmosphere was shattered when a guard ran into the palace. His back was badly burnt, and blood covered his face. "We are under attack! The Dark Kingdom is here!" Before he finished the sentence, a bolt of dark lightening hit him. A female's coarse voice laughed. "Oops, did I interrupt anything?" Everyone looked in shock at the woman dressed in a revealing purple dress. "Beryl," The princess hissed at the figure. 

The inner scouts immediately transformed in the midst of chaos as the nobles fought to escape the cramped room. Soon only the scouts, Endymion, the Queen and Princess were left in the glittering room.

"Mercury bubbles blast!"

"Venus crescent beam smash!"

"Mars Fire Ignite!"

"Jupiter thunder crash!"

The four attacks barely did any damage as they disappeared against the shield Beryl created. "How pathetic!" The evil queen waved her hand in the air, and dark energy sent the scouts flying into the walls. Princess Serenity ran to their sides as Beryl laughed manically. The princess was so concerned with her friends that she didn't notice Endymion sneaking up on her until it was too late.

Queen Serenity watched in horror as Endymion brought down his sword hard into the princess. "How do you like my surprise, my beautiful princess?" Endymion sneered as he walked over to Beryl, and kissed her hand.

Blood soaked her pure white gown, the princess clutched her necklace, the one that Nakago had given her. "I'm sorry Naka-kun… that I can't keep my promise… Forgive me…Aishiteru" were her last words before her eyes closed for the last time.

With tears streaming down her cheeks, Queen Serenity turned towards Beryl and the traitor Endymion. "I won't let it end like this. Moon Cosmic Power," She cried, bring out the Ginzuishou. 

"No, you haven't seen the last of me yet!" Beryl screamed as she, Endymion and the rest of the Dark Kingdom army were covered in a blinding white light. 

Luna and Artemis ran up in time to see the Queen collapse to the ground. "Your Majesty!" they cried together.

"Oh, Luna, Artemis! How could I have made such a mistake! I trusted Endymion, and now…" she choked off. "I'm going to send my daughter and her court to the future with my remaining powers. There they will start a new life."

"But, if you do that, you'll die!" the two cats exclaimed together.

"It doesn't matter. All I want is for my daughter to be happy. You two will go with them, and watch over them. If Beryl breaks free again, you will guide them," the queen said as she used the last of her powers to send the moon princess away to earth.

*In Kutou, on the battlefield with Nakago*

Nakago sat on his horse, the morning light reflecting off his armor, striking fear into every one who set eyes upon him. The snow tiger has been given the special place beside him with a gold and silver collar. Looking beneath him to the valley where the Yang tribe is situated, he gave the signal to attack. The men poured into the little village like water. Nakago rode down as well to face off with general of the rebels.

The two generals brought out their sword, and charged at each other. It was no surprise that Nakago seemed to be winning the fight. That was until a cold shiver ran through him. I'm sorry Naka-kun… that I can't keep my promise… Forgive me…Aishiteru Nakago heard in his head. There was no mistake who the message came from. Shock filled his system. It seemed that Furball also sensed the message and its meaning, as she left out a roar towards the sky, lamenting for the passing of her mistress. Forgetting that he was in the middle of a battle, everything froze for Nakago, as he tried to searched within his soul for his missing half. A blue light glowed from his body as the fighting around him ceased. Everyone looked on in amazement as the blond general's eyes became blank, and he fell to his knees on the blood-covered ground. "Usa-chan!!" he screamed to the open battlefield. The Kokoro symbol flaring into life once again, tears began to fall from his eyes the first time since he had been brought into the palace to live. The suppressed energy exploded from his broken heart, burning everything around him, except for the tiger, who was protected by a silver light. "Why Usa-chan? You promised me that you would live no matter what. You lied to me. WHY?!" Nakago demanded, his soul dying inside of him. "I should have known better. How could anyone feeling anything for me?" He started to laugh wildly, mocking himself. 

Furball looked on, sympathy shinning from her eyes as she saw Nakago still shaking badly get up and drag his body through the mass of corpses littering the open field. Not caring where he was going, he blindly walked away, not feeling the pain as abandoned weapons cut into his flesh. The tiger followed her master from behind, keeping a careful watch over the man who had lost his other half. 

"Don't worry, Furball. I'm not going to attempt suicide, if that's what you're worried about. I'm going to keep my promises to her, even though she broke hers," he said lifelessly, before he continued on…

*In Tokyo*

"WAAAAAAA" the cries of a newborn baby filled the room at the Tokyo General Hospital. 

"Congratulations, Mrs. Tsukino. You have a beautiful baby daughter," the nurse said to the woman on the bed. The nurse, who had been working in the hospital for at least thirteen years, had never seen such a pretty baby with a soft layer of blond fuzz covering her head and the brightest blue eyes. Then she noticed something that wasn't quite normal. On the baby's left wrist, there was a thin white scar and around her neck was a beautiful necklace in the shape of a pair of dragons. Deciding not to tell the new mother of the abnormalities right now, the nurse wrapped the baby girl in a pink fleece blanket and handed her to the mother. "What are you going to name her Mrs. Tsukino?"

The new mother looked at the baby before looking at her husband with love in her eyes. With a nod from her husband, the young mother said to the nurse, "Usagi. I would like to name her Usagi. My precious little bunny." In response, the baby cooed in happiness, and clutched her necklace. The happy couple laughed at their first child as she waved around her small fists. Ken looked down at his daughter, and bent to kiss his wife on the forehead. The perfect Kodak moment. The nurse thought as she wiped a tear from her eyes.

The moment was interrupted when the door opened to reveal an old lady. "How do you feel Ikuko?" The old lady asked.

"Okaa-san, meet your first grandchild. Tsukino Usagi," Ikuko said to the old lady.

Suzuno bent down to take the sleeping baby from her only daughter. It's so hard to believe that I'm holding my own granddaughter in my arms. Tatara, I wish that you were here to share this moment with me. She looks so much like you. I can feel both the powers of Byakko and Genbu flowing in you, child. You're a born priestess, with both of the priestesses of Byakko and Genbu as your grandmother, and great-grandmother. You're certainly a lucky baby. Takiko, what part do you think that she'll play in the Shi Jin Tenchi Sho? The old lady thought to herself as she held the baby carefully in her arm. What's this? This looks like something from the Shi Jin Tenchi Sho universe. By the looks of it, its from Kutou, the land that Seiryuu protects! What does this mean? Suzuno thought to herself as she examined the dragon necklace carefully. "Ikuko, where did the necklace come from?" 

"What necklace?" the mother asked a little sleepily.

"Never mind. Here," Suzuno handed the baby back to her mother, as she pondered about the possibilities of her granddaughter's connections with the Shi Jin Tenchi Sho universe.

*Kutou, two years after the battle, Nakago's twenty years-old*

*In an Inn*

"Have you heard? They say that there's a little girl at the brothel down the street who have a weird symbol on her thigh. Rumor has it that she could be one of the Seiryuu seven," a big burly man said to his friend over a cup of sake.

"At the brothel you say? Is she any good?" the second guy leered.

"Excuse me," a cold voice cut in before the first guy could answer. "Did you just say that a girl is one of the Seiryuu seven?"

The two men at the table looked at the stranger with blond hair and cold blue eyes. "That's what I just said, foreigner."

"Where is this brothel that she works at?"

"What's in it for me if I tell you?" The first man questioned.

The blond man smiled cruelly before bending down to whisper in his ear. "I'll make a deal with you. If you tell me where she is, I'll let you live for a little longer."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" the man cried out enraged. Right after the words left his mouth, an invisible force squeezed tightly against his neck.

"I'm only going to repeat myself once. Where is the brothel?" The blond asked.

"It's in the east district, it's called the Flower Garden." The man gasped out. 

The mysterious blond released him, and walked out the door. Before he stepped out, the two man sneaked up with knives in their hands, planning to catch the blond man by surprise. They didn't expect him to release a blue ki, knocking them through the wall and effectively killing them. "Don't say that I never warn you," Nakago said with a cold sneer before he left. 

It didn't take the Shogun that long to reach his destination. The place was pretty easy to find with the laugher and singing, not to mention the men's voices. When he reached the door, a young girl was pushed out. "What do you mean that you won't take any customers?" A crude voice was heard from within.

"That's what I bought you for, you little slut. Now go back in there and get to work." The fat woman, who was the owner of the place, yanked the fourteen years old girl into the building. The red headed girl struggled, and a character: Bo flashed on her left thigh. Nakago's eyes widened. I'm another step closer to fulfilling my promise. The owner moved to slap the girl; however she was stopped when a hand fell on her shoulder.

"How much do you plan to sell the girl for?" the stranger asked.

The owner looked at the handsome blond foreigner with interest. "Why would you want her when you can have someone much more satisfying?" she asked, practically fling herself on him.

Looking at the owner with disgust, Nakago turned away, throwing a bag of gold coins on the ground before he led the girl away. "What's your name, girl?" He asked coldly.

"Haku Kaen, but everyone calls me Soi," she answered, confused by why this stranger was saving her.

"Well Soi, consider yourself lucky. From today, you're going to be one of the Seiryuu Seishi, and you are going to serve the miko when she arrives. But till then, you'll remain in my care." Nakago said as he went back to the palace. 

*Tokyo, Usagi's two years old*

"Obaa-san?" A chibi Usagi cried out, running on her chubby legs. Tears began to fall from her round blue eyes. 

"Usagi-chan? What's wrong?" Suzuno bent down to pick up the crying child.

"'kaa-san and ' too-san *hiccup* no love Usagi-chan anymore. Don't *hiccup* like Shingo," the little two year old sobbed into Suzuno's chest. Suzuno immediately understood. Ever since Shingo had been born, ken and Ikuko was paying less attention to the petite girl, who was still too young to understand that her parents were sometimes too busy and tired to look after her all the time.

"Usagi-chan don't cry. You're a big girl now. Would you like me to tell you a story?" Suzuno tried to calm the sobbing girl.

"A story? Just for Usagi-chan?" the chibi girl said, still using the third person to refer to her self. 

"It's a story about how I met your ojii-san. When I was young, I read a book called the Shi Jin Tenchi Sho. This book is a magic book, and the girl who opens the book would be taken to another world…

AN: I'm finished, it might be a little confusing with the Suzuno and Takiko parts. I know that Suzuno and Tatara didn't do anything. But just for this story, pretend that the had a wild night of passion before Suzuno went back to the real world, and she later gave birth to Ikuko. Basically, Suzuno was the Byakko no miko, and Takiko was the Genbu no miko. Usagi is going to the FY world in the next chapter! So be sure to review, or else, you'll never find out what will happen. 


	5. Shooting Star

****

Important AN: The reviews have gone done, so if this chapter doesn't get up to 10 reviews, you guys will never know what happens when Naka-kun and Usa-chan finally meet (which is going to be in the next chapter). And don't worry Aidenn-chan I think that I'm going to make Endymion's death extremely painful. It would be funny if Seiryuu or Suzaku decides to turn him into human practice target for Usa-chan to use to improve her powers on. Or a scratching post for Furball, or a sword cushion for Hotohori. Adb, whoever you are, thank you so much, I feel so loved. Did you really buy the two episodes after reading this fic? _Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW, I'M BEGGING YOU!_

Oh forgot to tell you guys that in the Sailormoon dimension, Usagi became Sailormoon and did everything she was suppose to do like in the manga/anime. Now in this chapter, she's fighting Chaos. Oh, and she couldn't see Naka-kun in her dreams, the reason(s) are in the chapter.

In the FY dimension, Miaka and Yui are both already in the book. And Miaka is sailing to Hokkon to find the Genbuu Shinzaho. 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. 

Chapter 3

*Sailormoon dimension, Usagi is sixteen*

"Minna, no, don't leave me!" Eternal Sailormoon cried as Galaxia took out the star seeds of the inner and outer senshis. "Onegai minna, I'm not worth it. Come back…" The lone senshi cried, falling on her knees.

"Give it up Sailormoon. You're no match for me. If you participate, I'll make it easier for you," Galaxia mocked the senshi. Without waiting for a response, two golden discs shot out of her bracelets towards the Moon princess with deadly accuracy. The senshi of the moon made no move as the discs came closer. She closed her eyes and whispered "Minna, I'm coming, wait for me."

A blinding white light exploded. When it cleared, Galaxia was shocked to see that Sailormoon was still alive. The eight star seeds that were in her hands flew away towards the princess. "No come back!" Galaxia cried, reaching out, but it was too late as the different colored star seeds disappeared into Eternal Sailormoon's body.

A warm power engulfed the fallen warrior, raising her above the ground. Galaxia stared in shock as Sailormoon transformed. Her golden hair paled to silver and the odangos turned to hearts. The colourful fuku melted into a white dress that came down to her thighs and a short white cloak flowed from her shoulders. In her hand, she held a tall slender staff, with the Ginzoushou at the top. On her forehead, she bore a eight pointed star. Cosmos, the queen of the stars is born, just like Pluto foresaw during the Silver Millennium. The goddess opened her eyes, revealing cold silver orbs that held the wisdom of the universe.

Snapping out of her shock, Chaos inside of Galaxia laughed. "Hahaha, do you really think that you can defeat me just by changing your looks? If that's the case, I'll follow your example then," after the little speech, Chaos shed itself of it's current host and took a man's shape.

Cosmos glared in hatred at Endymion's body. "You fucking bastard, you were Chaos ever since the Silver Millennium weren't you? And you messed with my memories to make me forget what really happened, and made me believe that I was in love with you. If it weren't for the power the senshi gave me to turn to cosmos, I would still be living a lie. Prepare for your death Chaos!"

"Haha, big words for such a little girl. Be ready to meet your pathetic senshis soon!" Chaos said as he threw a bolt of dark energy at Cosmos. 

"Ginzoushou, lend me the power to defeat this evil," Cosmos pleaded to the royal gem that opened into a flower at her words.

Light met darkness as good faced evil. The two awesome powers crashed against each other as both fought to win. Gradually the light became weaker, I'm sorry Minna, but he's too strong, even the Ginzoushou is no match for him, Cosmos thought. 

"Daughter," a voice called out in her head.

Okaa-san?

"Serenity listen carefully. The reason you're losing is because you're depending too much on the Ginzoushou. The crystal is just a tool used to channel your powers. Your otoo-san was a Saiyan. One of the strongest races in the universe. It was prophesied that if a child was ever born of a Lunarian and a Saiyan, the child would grow up to be the strongest warrior in the entire universe. You're that child that was foretold in the prophecy. You had already gained my powers. Now to defeat Chaos, look inside of yourself and search for your own powers," the former queen's voice finished. 

Cosmos struggle under the pressure of Chaos' power as she concentrated within herself.

"You'll never win my pitiful little princess. Soon you'll join your senshis, don't worry, if you feel lonely, I'll send your precious Naka-kun to join you to keep you company," Chaos taunted. 

Her eyes snapped open, before narrowing into slits. "How do you know about him?"

"Scared? I found out when I was brainwashing you. You two would have made a great couple, but too bad you'll never have the chance!" Chaos said the last part with an extra boost of power.

"I won't let you hurt him. You took away everyone that's important to me! You took him away once, I won't let you do it again," Cosmos screamed, fuelled by her determination. Her previous life flashed before her eyes. The forced engagement. The death of her senshis during the ball. Her own death at Endymion's hands. Then finally her broken promise to the only man she loves. With a cry of rage, a golden light exploded, her hair became a little spiky and streaked with golden highlights. Her eyes flashed to the color of turquoise, the pupils completely disappearing. Lean muscles appeared on her fragile frame, and her power level sky rocketed. In a few words, she turned to a super Saiyan. 

Chaos looked in part fascination and part horror. Only a few minutes ago, Cosmos was about to loose, now she seemed ten times as powerful as before.

Without waiting for Chaos to react, the battle tenshi formed a golden ki inside of her hands, pushing them forward, the golden energy flied at Chaos at a fast speed. All Chaos had time to do was blink as the light engulfed him. "You haven't seen the last of me yet!" Was all that Cosmos heard. She collapsed to the ground from the use of so much energy. Before long, the goddess fell asleep. 

The sound of familiar voices woke her up. Opening her tired eyes, she fainted at what she saw.

"Odango Atama! This is not the time to faint," The girl in the red fuku yelled.

"Hehe, relax Rei, how would you react if you saw dead people in your dreams?" The senshi of love giggled. 

"Here let me," The girl in green said. Bending down, she whispered in the sleeping girl's ear. "Usagi-chan, wake up, the ice cream truck is coming!"

The sleeping bunny shot up as fast as an arrow. "Ice cream? Where? Where's my ice cream?" Everyone laughed as the silver headed goddess looked around frantically, trying to find the ice cream truck.

"You'll never change will you Odango?" The fire senshi sighed, as Cosmos stuck out her tongue, starting another all out tongue war. Everyone groaned, except for Saturn, who was giggling behind her hand.

"Princess, we don't have much time here. I'm going to explain everything to you as fast as I can," Pluto's voice cut in. "You are now Cosmos, therefore you have all of your senshi's powers. Not only that, but you can also use your powers without transforming, however, the attacks would be weaker than if they were made when your transformed. In addition, your Saiyan powers just emerged, which gives you the abilities to fight in hand in hand combats, as well as ki blasts. Chaos was not completely destroyed. You just caused enough damage that he would need to retreat to nurse his wounds. But you could be sure that when he does come back, he would be a lot stronger than before. From what I know, he probably would try to take over an unprotected dimension to gain power before coming here. And I'm almost positive that he would choose the dimension that…" here the time guardian broke off, blushing a little "Ahm, the dimension that your lover is in," She finished off.

The rest of the senshis looked between Pluto and a red Cosmos. Trying to decide that was more hard to believe. The fact that the calm and collected senshi blushing, or the fact that Cosmos have a lover when she was only sixteen years old. 

Suddenly, the young goddess was bombarded with questions from everyone. "Why didn't you tell me? Usagi-chan? I'm suppose to be your best friend!" Wailed out Venus.

"Cut it out Venus, as the senshi of love, you should have sensed it," Mars covered her ears. "Anyway, Usagi-chan who is the mystery guy? Was he good?" Mars cut in slyly.

"Yeah, Usagi-chan, I can't believe that you'll be the first one to do it! So who is it, and what does he look like?" Jupiter poked the poor girl.

"Minna! You guys are a bunch of hentais!" Cosmos screamed, hands covering her face to hid her blush.

"Maybe I used the wrong term. Lover doesn't necessarily mean that they… ahum… had to do it, if you know what I mean." Pluto tried to help, "They were soul mates, if you believe in it. They chose to bind their souls together for all of eternity. So, basically, they are the other half of each other. It might be hard to believe, but they can know what the other is feeling by their bond. And if they need to, they can share their powers."

"Kami-sama. So does that mean that who ever is Usagi-chan's soul mate can also use her power?" Mercury asked.

"Yes that is true, and it is also the same the other way around. Cosmos' soul mate is a very powerful seishi too. Back to what I was saying, to defeat Chaos, you have to go to that dimension, and finish Chaos before he gets too powerful. Or else, everything will be lost." 

"I understand. But Pluto, can I ask you something?" Cosmos asked.

"Go ahead."

"Why is it that after my reincarnation, I wasn't able to see Naka-kun in my dreams anymore?" 

"There are actually two reasons. First, Nakago felt betrayed by you when you were killed, so later, he blocked himself from ever going to the dream world again. Before you ask, he has the power to do this, because of you bonding. Secondly, after you were reborn again, Endymion or Chaos if you want to call him, erased all of your memories of what really happened during the Silver Millennium. So you didn't remember him, nor your powers to open the gates of the dream world. Now if I may say so, you really have to be on your way Princess. Now that you have my powers, it'll be easier to go to another dimension. Now just concentrate on Nakago's ki, and then try to transport yourself there."

Cosmos did as she was told, but suddenly a thought came to her. "Pluto, we're in my dreams right now, how can I transport my body there?"

"Don't worry princess, the body follows the soul. Except that your body might still be asleep when you arrive at the other dimension." Pluto explained calmly.

"Oh," Cosmos was left wordless. "Well, I guess this is goodbye then minna. I'll miss you so much," she said as the waterworks started again.

"You're really an Odango Atama aren't you?" Mars said, although tears could be seen in her eyes as well. "We'll always be here for you in your dreams."

"Yeah, and you still have to tell us about your _looovvvveeeerrrr_," Venus teased. 

"I bet that he looks just like my old sempai," Jupiter said to herself with hearts in her eyes.

"Usagi-chan don't forget to study when you get there," guess who that was.

"Koneko, take care of yourself for us," Uranus said with her arms around Neptune, "That goes for me too Usagi-chan."

Saturn latched herself on to Cosmos leg, "Usagi-chan, I'm going to miss you! But can you give me a little imooto to be my friend after you meet your lover again?" The little girl asked cutely, as the silver haired goddess fell down anime style.

This made everyone laugh, as a silver glow surrounded the young goddess, taking her away to her love.

Across Tokyo's night sky, a shooting star could be seen circling the city before disappearing into the atmosphere. 

Be careful in the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho Suzuno thought to herself as she made a wish for her granddaughter's safety on the shooting star (in case that you don't know, the shooting star is Usagi ).

*At the Nation Library*

Mean while, in the Nation Library Yuuki Keisuke and his friend Tetsuye were trying to get his little sister Yuuki Miaka out of the book Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho.

"Keisuke, listen to this. As the Suzaku no miko and her seven seishis sailed to Hokkan to find the Genbuu Shinzaho, a fierce storm suddenly broke out, sending the miko and two of her seishis Nuriko and Tamahome into the roaring water. When they were finally rescued, a shooting star flew across the sky and crashed into the storming sea.

*In the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho dimension*

"Thank goodness! You all made it through safe and sound!" Chiriko ran up to the three.

"It was pretty difficult to find you three out there, no da." Chichiri cut in. 

"Yeah, are you still alive?" Tasuki said, obviously directed at Tamahome.

"This was all your fault, you started it," Tamahome ran up to the fang boy's face, starting a brawl that ended up around all over the small room.

Everyone sweat dropped, as they watched the familiar old routine of Tamahome trying to beat the crap out of Tasuki. Chiriko sighed before walking up to the window.

"Hey minna, look! There's a shooting star!" He pointed out to the rapidly slowing trail of light as it headed to the water.

"Wow, how beautiful! And look, the storm is stopping! It must be good luck!" Miaka cried, jumping into Tamahome's arms. "I wish that Tamahome and I will always stay together."

"Hey, hold on a minute, that's not a shooting star! Look, it's a girl in a lingerie!" Tasuki pointed out. And true to his word, a girl with silver hair landed on a belly flop on the dark surface. 

"Hurry, someone help her!" Chichiri cried.

"I'll go," Tamahome volunteered. 

"NO, you can't go, you've been struck by lightening already. I'll go." Nuriko said, pushing Tamahome back into a chair.

*Ten minutes later*

"Nuriko how is she?" Miaka asked anxiously, looking at the pale shivering girl in the cross dresser's arms. The girl had shimmering silver hair (Usagi's still in her Cosmos form) that was plastered to her body by the water. By her looks, she was around Miaka's age. 

"She hit the water pretty hard, and it is pretty cold out there, so we better get her into something warm," Nuriko suggested, as he set her down into a bed.

"Hum, one little problem Nuriko-chan." Tasuki stared at the girl. Who's thin white fuku left nothing to the imagination after being soaked with sea water. "Who is going to undress her, and how do you get it off. By the looks of it, I would say that it's a one piece body suite."

Everyone stared at him strangely, before backing away. "Okay, just who are you? And what have you done with our Tasuki?" Miaka asked in a scared voice."

"Yeah Tasuki, when did you start to be interested in girls?" Tamahome's face came up two inches away from the fang boy's.

"Minna stop fighting, the girl is starting to get a fever. I can heal her, but by the looks of it, she's going to be out of it for quite a long time." Mitsukake said as green light traveled from his hand to the unconscious girl. To their surprise she transformed out of her wet suit and into a fuku similar to Miaka's, except hers was blue, and her silver hair changed to a golden color. 

I wonder who she is? How is it possible for her to land in the middle of nowhere as a shooting star? But her clothes does remind me of the Sailor Senshis back home. Miaka thought to herself as she looked at the sleeping girl. 

*Two days later*

"AHHHHHHH! Chichiri what was that?" Miaka screamed out when the ship they were on was hit by lightening and was set on fire. 

"It looks like the ship just got struck by lightening," Chichiri replied.

"It's going to sink!" Nuriko said in a scared voice as he held on to the wooden chair with all of his strength.

"Everyone get down, the cliffs are dead ahead!" Chiriko warned everyone as the ship collided with the stone cliffs.

When everyone got out, a woman in a black cloak was standing on a rock. As they looked on in question, the mysterious woman raised her hand, and a lightening bolt came cashing down to Miaka. It would have hit her if she hadn't scrambled back just in time. 

"You dodged that well, Suzaku no miko. I am a warrior of the Seiryuu seven. Soi!" The woman announced as she took of her cloak, and a blue symbol flashed on her left thigh. "Suzaku no miko, you'll never reach the Hokkon empire."

"A Seiryuu seishi? But you're a woman!"

"I'll destroy all of the Suzaku with one blow," Soi said as she sent bolts after bolts of lightening at Tamahome and the other seishis as they tried to get to Miaka.

"Now sit as audience and watch as I reduce your precious miko to charred cinders." Soi smirked as she prepared to strike at Miaka again.

Suddenly, all of the electricity that was pinning the Suzaku seishi on the ground vanished. Soi looked on in shock as a beautiful golden haired girl stood in the door way. One hand supporting herself on the door, while in the other, she bounced a ball of electricity. 

"I take it that this is yours?" the girl asked weakly as she fling the electricity back at Soi, who dodged just in time.

"So you were the one who broke my spell earlier during the storm. Just who are you girl? Leave now before I decide to kill you too." Soi said, angry that someone else had control over her powers.

"None of your business. I usually don't pick fights, but since these people saved my life, I owe it to them to help," Usagi replied (she's no longer transformed).

"Suit yourself," Soi smirked before launching her attack at the weak girl.

"Have it your way then." Usagi replied as she called on her own powers. Please Mako-chan help me. "I call upon the power of Jupiter. Supreme Thunder!" 

Everyone watched as a tiara with a sapphire the color of her eyes appeared on the blond girl's forehead. A rod extended from the jewel to the sky, where a bolt of lightening descended from the clouds and surrounded the girl in the blue fuku. 

The two attacks met at the centre, before the blonde girl's power swallowed Soi's attack and continued electrocuted the Seiryuu seishi. 

The Suzaku seishis watched as the blue clad girl sank to the floor after the attack weakened her. Soi took the opportunity to escape.

*The Seiryuu camp*

"I'm so sorry Nakago. Please forgive me. I didn't expect them to have someone who also have the same powers as me," Soi pleaded seductively as she continued to move on top of Nakago. ( For those of you who haven't seen FY yet, Soi uses sexual techniques called Bouchuu,

to increase Nakago's ki level. So basically, they're having sex.) 

"I'll give you another chance Soi, don't worry. Is this mysterious person another Suzaku seishi?" Nakago asked, blue light engulfed him, as he concentrated on his life force.

"No, I'm positive. She wore strange clothing, that were similar to Yui-sama's. She had blond hair and blue eyes, and when she called out her attack, she invoked a planet. I think that it was Jupiter or something," Soi finished, a hatred burned in her eyes as she recalled her defeat against the younger girl.

Nakago shot up from under Soi. Forgetting himself for a moment, he pulled away from Soi as he thought about what she just said. Blond hair, blue eyes. Strange clothing. Planet power. Could it be her? That would explain the familiar ki I felt when someone broke Soi's spell! For the first time in so long, he felt something warm in his heart, before it hardened again. No, who am I kidding. She died. Even if she didn't die she still betrayed me by braking her promise.

At that moment, the tent was flung open as Suboshi walked in. The poor boy immediately blushed to the color of a tomato when he realized that both Nakago and Soi were naked. Hastily turning back, he said from out side of the tent, "Gomen nasai Nakago-sama! Yui-sama wants to speak to you about our next move."

"Tell her that I'll be there as soon as I'm dressed, and also tell her that Soi isn't feeling too well, so I'll be sending Ashitare in her place."

"Yes Nakago-sama, I'll tell Yui-sama right away." Suboshi was about to go when Nakago walked out in a robe.

"I have another job for you Suboshi. Go and find out who the mystery girl with the Suzaku seishi is, the one who defeated Soi. Do not hurt her and keep her from getting harmed understood? If I find out that there is one hair on her head missing…" Nakago left off. 

Suboshi swallowed nervously, understanding the threat that laid beneath Nakago's words, before going back to deliver the message.

Nakago walked back into his tent deep in thought. Soi was already getting dressed. Ignoring her, he sat back down on the bed. Furball climbed on beside him, after giving Soi a dirty look. The tiger never did trust anyone in this world besides Nakago, and stayed as close as possible to the Shogun at all times. 

Why is he so fond of that tiger? It seems that he likes that stupid animal more than any people. Soi thought jealously as she left Nakago's tent. 

After hearing her leave, Furball licked Nakago's hand to get his attention. "What do you think Furball? Do you think that it's her?" Nakago said absently to the tiger as he opened the locket around his neck, and listened to the familiar melody. 


	6. Lovers Reunited

****

AN, read: Thank you minna for reviewing! I'm very happy now! *purring like a kitty* Anyway, as you all might already know, I have already started to plan for Endymion's death, and I just want a show of hands. Do you guys want Naka-kun to kill him, or do you guys want Usagi-chan to kill him? The poll will be on through out the rest of the chapters, until the part when he actually dies. This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed, and especially to Katsutrat, adb, Blue Angel, JLSCORPIO78, Rita (for correcting all of my errors), Lady Rinehart, Adienn Legacy, Fading_Starlight, and but not least Mika for all of your wonderful and encouraging reviews. If you know FY very well, you will notice that this chapter is very similar to it, from the next chapter however, the FY storyline will undergo a drastic change. One more quick note, school is going to start on the 21st of August, so I won't be updating so often, since I've decided to pull myself together this year (yeah right). 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Sent all of my money on back to school clothes, no more uniform for me! If you sue, all you'll be getting is a kilt and tie. 

Chapter 4

"Hey guys! She's waking up!" Miaka's voice could be heard shouting. The Suzaku seishi were currently staying in an inn in Touran. After the incident with Soi, the Suzaku seven learnt from the head of a village that the clues about where the Genbuu Shinzaho was hidden could be found in Touran. Following the old man's instructions, they just arrived in the capital of Hokkan. The mysterious girl who defeated Soi was still unconscious. Leaving the Suzaku seishi with no choice but to bring her along. Tasuki was forced to carrying the girl on his horse because Tamahome was busy with Miaka, and Nuriko already saved the girl's life once. 

Soft eyelids fluttered, sending long lashes brushing against pale cheeks. The eyes opened to revel clear pools of deep blue. When they became focused again, the girl gasped as she realized that seven people were staring straight down at her, and six out of the seven were male. Instinctively, she pulled the cover up to her chin. 

"No, no. It's okay we're not going to hurt you. We just want to thank you for helping us the other day, no da." one of the men said. Usagi lifted a slim eyebrow, judging by their clothing, she seemed to be in ancient China.

"Are you from another world too? Are you from my world? Tokyo?" this time it was Miaka who spoke. Blue eyes turned to the miko; confused as she saw the brown fuku the brunette wore.

"Hai. Where am I?" Usagi asked in a hoarse voice.

"Wait a minute, I'll go get you some water first," a purple haired guy said. If he hadn't opened his mouth, Usagi would've thought that he was a woman.

"We are in the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho universe. Say, are you one of the sailor senshi?" Miaka asked, then she thought of something else. "How did you come into this world? Since you're here, can you help us find the Genbuu Shinzaho?"

Usagi blinked, where had she heard Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho before? Then it hit her. It's a story about how I met your ojii-san. When I was young, I read a book called the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho. This book is a magic book, and the girl who opens the book would be taken to another world… Suzuno's voice repeated in Usagi's head. Kami-sama! Could obaa-san's story be true? I'm also in the book that she got sucked into when she was young. Wait, that means that Naka-kun is part of the book too. I have to find him before Chaos does!

"Uh Miaka," Tamahome poked his girlfriend, "I thing that you should let her rest for a few minutes. She looks like that she just gone into shock." Tamahome looked at the dazed blonde.

"Atashi wa Yuuki Miaka. And these are Tamahome, Nuriko, Tasuki, Chichiri, Mitsukake, and Chiriko," Miaka introduced, snapping Usagi out of her thoughts as she pointed out the seishi one by one. 

"Atashi wa Tsukino Usagi. By the way, arigato for saving me," Usagi bowed to the group.

"Anyway, here's some water. If you want, you can join us, we were about to have lunch," the purple haired man call Nuriko invited.

The reaction was immediate. A loud gurgling sound came from Usagi's stomach as she jumped form bed, and practically dragged Nuriko down to the restaurant below. 

"Oh great, now we have another Miaka to feed," Tasuki groaned. Just when he finished his words, he suddenly found himself being punched by Miaka.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" A huge face appeared in front of Tauski ominously.

"Nothing, nothing!"

Everyone sweat dropped, someday Tasuki was going to get into big trouble with that mouth of his, they thought as they went down to the restaurant. 

"We should split up and search for the clues for the Shinzaho. Since Chiriko is just a kid, I'll team up with him. Tasuki is such a hot head, the even tempered Mistukake should go with him, no da," Chichiri said as he studied over a map of Touran.

"What's that suppose to mean?" the mountain bandit asked dryly as he finished his sake.

"Naturally I should go with Miaka," Tamahome said as he smiled at his love.

"What about Nuriko and Usagi?"

"I prefer to go with Miaka and Tamahome. As steward of his highness Hotohori, I have to protect you in his place," Nuriko said a little sad, "and I'm sure that Usagi can come with us, she did prove herself to be a very good warrior." 

"Yeah, except it could get a little complicated," Tasuki said with a little smirk.

The others were about to ask what he meant when a drunken man walked up to Nuriko and Usagi. He put a hand on Nuriko's shoulder and with the other hand he grabbed the blonde girl's chin, "Hey there baby, oh yeah, you're a pretty one. How about you share a drink with me?"

"Sorry buddy, but we're not that kind of girls," Nuriko said as he let his fist kiss the man's face, efficiently sending him against the wall.

"Hey baby, maybe it's not such a good idea for you two to pair up with Miaka," Tasuki said with a sneer.

"I agree, three pretty girls will attract a lot of attention. Especially in a dump like this," Tamahome looked around the room full of leering men.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, the problem is that I look like a girl," Nuriko reached inside of his bag. To everyone's shock, he pulled out a knife and proceeded to cut off his long braid.

"Nuriko! "Everyone at the table gasped.

"It's okay, I can't look for the Shinzaho with this mane of hair always getting in my way," the former cross dresser said quietly. 

"It's decided then, we'll split up and start looking tomorrow no da!" Chichiri tried to change the subject before things could become more uncomfortable. " We should get some rest now, it's going to be a long day tomorrow no da."

Unknown to them, Yui and Suboshi was also on their way to Touran while another Seiryuu seishi had already arrived. "Suzaku no miko. I can smell her tender flesh." An animal growled out from the cliff over looking the city. 

*The next day*  


"Hey guys look at this!" Tamahome cried out as he stared at the tall monument. "I think that this is what we have been looking for."

The other three members of their quartet were lagging behind. The two girls were talking about girl stuff back in their world, things like the latest fashion, the hottest male idols, and the upcoming high school examinations. Nuriko walked behind the two chattering girls, a look of boredom on his face.

"What does it mean Tamahome? These looks like worm tracks to me," Nuriko said, as he stared at the large rock.

"Excuse me, but could you please tell us the message on this rock?" the boy with the oni symbol asked an old woman.

"Oh that, that is an ancient language that we don't use anymore," the passer by said.

"I can tell you what it means if you follow me," a male voice cut in. Everyone turned to see a man with a smirk on his face. "My father is a learned scholar who understands the ancient text. If you want to find out what it means, then follow me." 

"Alright I'll go with you. Nuriko stay here and protect Miaka and Usagi," Tamahome said as he followed the stranger.

"He shouldn't have gone with the guy. I hope for his sake that nothing happens," the old lady commented before walking away.

The two girls and one guy looked at each other, trying to understand her meaning.

"So Miaka, how did you get into this world?" Usagi asked the other girl as they sat down my the monument. Nuriko was standing out of hearing range, waiting for Tamahome to return.

"Well, my best friend Yui and I found this book, called the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho. When we opened the first page, we found ourselves being pulled into this world. Somehow, Yui was taken back to Tokyo, and I met Tamahome who helped me. Then I found out about the legend about Suzaku, and I promised Hotohori to summon Suzaku," Miaka quickly said. Leaving out the main parts.

Sensing that there were still many missing parts to her story, Usagi was about to question further when Miaka suddenly walked towards Nuriko. 

An animal growl was heard from above them. "Suzaku no miko, I have finally found you, now I will feast on you fresh blood and tender meat," a rough voice snarl out. Without waiting any longer, the speaker who appeared to be a wolf man leaped off the roof he was standing on. Miaka froze, the fear locking up all her muscles, making it impossible to escape the sharp claws of her attacker. She closed her eyes, waiting for the paw like hand to rip through her throat when she felt herself being pushed aside. Looking up at the person who saved her life, she gasped when she saw a pair of pain filled blue eyes. Blood leaked from the deep scratch wounds on Usagi's back on to the snow. 

A deep chuckle was heard from the wolf man as the beast lifted its paws to taste the blood on them. It smiled at the horrified look on the Suzaku no miko's face. "This time, I'll not miss my prey." The beast man said as he prepared to slash out at Miaka again. A scream erupted from her lungs as she watched the beast man getting closer. Above her, Usagi was desperately trying to move their bodies from the incoming danger, but the pain from her back prevented her from doing anything. The two girls prepared their death, as Ashitare came closer. It was a miracle, but the girls suddenly felt something wrapping around their waists. With a rough pull from the owner of the ropes, the two girls unexpectedly found themselves dragged far away from charging beast-man. They watched as the rope mysteriously loosened and disappeared. Not a trace was left of their rescuer. 

"Miaka, Usagi are you guys alright?" Nuriko cried as he ran towards them, quickly followed by the attacker.

"I'm okay, buy Usagi is hurt. What are we going to do Nuriko?" Miaka cried as she held on to Nuriko.

A fireball flew past them and headed for the wolf man. A howl of rage was heard. Ashitare covered his eye, where the fire had burnt him, before he fled away.

Tracing back the fireball, they saw Usagi swaying on her feet. Hands pressed together, and index fingers pointing towards to where the beast once stood. "So, fire is his weakness," were the only words that left her mouth before she fainted.

*At an inn*

Usagi slowly woke up, conscious only of the searing pain on her back. "Miaka! She woke up," Nuriko said as he gently brushed the bangs out of the blond girl's eyes.

"You know Usagi, I don't know how to thank you for saving our lives for so many times," the purple head said.

"You don't need to thank me, after all, if it weren't for you guys, I would be fish food by now," the sleepy girl murmured.

"Do you think that you are well enough to get up to eat with us?"

At the mention of food, all of her current pain was forgotten. Usagi nodded enthusiastically and allowed Nuriko to carry her down to the restaurant where Miaka and Tamahome were. The two were silently staring down at their tea cups, a tense atmosphere lingered. 

"Hey you guys? Did you leave any food for me?" the blond asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence. Tamahome looked up at her gratefully. "Of course not, we were all waiting for you."

"So Tamahome, did you find out what the words on the monument meant?" Nuriko asked.

"Yeah I did. According to the inscription, the Genbuu Shinzaho is hidden in a cave on Mt. Koku ( I think that's what the mountain is called ), which isn't that far from here. We can go tomorrow to retrieve the Shinzaho." 

All the talking stopped when the food arrived. The two guys looked in amazement as the two teenage girls inhaled all the food within five minutes. "If Hotohori wasn't an emperor, I doubt that we could afford the food bills for even one day," a dazed Nuriko said.

"Well I'm done. I'm going to go back to sleep. Good night everybody," Usagi announced as she went out of the room Miaka also excused herself. 

*At the Seiryuu Camp*

A howl of pain could be heard in the dark night.

"How dare you come crawling back when you failed such a simple mission?" the cold smooth voice of Nakago said as he cracked the whip in his hand.

Ashitare growled and struggled against the chains that held him. His eyes held fear at his master, who's actions promised punishment for his failure. Part of his face was badly burnt, and the slashes decorating his body only served to remind him of his failure to kill the girl. 

Suboshi looked on in the corner. It was his fault that Ashitare was punished. He was the one who failed to protect the blond girl when Ashitare attacked. That was the real reason of Ashitare's punishment. Somehow, Nakago found out about the failure, and the blonde getting in the way of the attack. The boy winced, wondering what's going to happen to him once the Shogun was done with the beast man.

Nakago still played around with the whip in his hand. His anger threatened to consume him again. He had felt the searing pain *she* felt when the claws raked her back. The tightening of his heart and the scream of pain inside of his soul all told him that it was indeed her who was hurt. He had forgotten about everything when he felt the darkness enveloping his soul. For one second, he thought that he lost her again. He had lashed out at everyone that crossed his path. Even Yui, the key to his immortality. 

"Nakago, please stop. Ashitare is already suffering from his burns. If this continues, it'll kill him," Soi's voice cut through his anger.

"Ashitare, I will give you another chance. Retrieve the Genbuu Shinzaho for me. I want to see it in front of me by tomorrow," Nakago ordered before he went back to his own tent.

*The next day*

The group of four got up bright and early the early in morning. 

"We should split up. I met Yui yesterday, she will probably try to get the Shinzaho before us. So it's best if I go alone and you three go and find the others," Tamahome said as he got on to his horse, a firm hand stopped him from galloping away. 

"Baka! Did you forget what we talked about?" Nuriko hissed into Tamahome's ear. Last night, after the girls retired, the two seishi had a man to man talk about Miaka. Nuriko gave Tamahome quite a few brotherly advices on how to keep her heart.

"Tamahome, why don't you take Miaka and Usagi, and I'll go and get the Shinzaho?" Nuriko left before anyone could reject.

*On top of Mt. Koku*

"They certainly picked the right guy to do the job," Nuriko said as he looked at the gigantic rock that blocked the door way to the cave, where the Shinzaho was supposed to be hidden. The mountain was covered by a thick layer of dazzling white. It was even colder on the top then in the city. Struggling through the wet snow certainly took a lot of work, and the rock was not going to move by itself. With no other choice left, Nuriko rolled up his sleeves and moved to lift the obstacle. 

A deep growl interrupted him. Nuriko had a bad feeling about it. Slowly turning around, the sight of Ashitare greeted him, half of the beast's face was marred by a large scar. "Thank you Suzaku seishi, you lead me right to the Shinzaho. Now I'll enjoy killing you before destroying the rest of the Suzaku seishi and savoring the tender flesh of the Suzaku no miko."

"I'll never let you hurt any of them! I'm taking you down," Nuriko cried as he got into a fighting stance. The bracelets Taitsukun gave him grew into gauntlets.

Back with Tamahome, Miaka, and Usagi, the three were trying to find the rest of the Suzaku seishi when suddenly Usagi froze on her horse.

"Minna, just go ahead. I'll catch up later," Usagi said over her should as she rode away.

"What was that about?" Miaka asked.

"Who knows, but she should be okay. Let's find the others before it's too late," Tamahome answered before he urged the horse to go faster. 

Usagi stopped her horse once Tamahome and Miaka were out of sight. She just had an image of Nuriko dying at the hands of the beast that they fought yesterday. It seemed like Pluto and Mars gave her the power of premonition, to see into the future. Hoping that she was not to late, Usagi turned into an ally, and transformed. Once in her Cosmos form, the silver haired goddess disappeared in a flash of light, concentrating on Nuriko's ki. 

*Mt. Koku*

Nuriko grunted as his back hit the mountain again. For such a large and ungainly beast, Ashitare certainly moved fast, and the Suzaku seishi quickly found himself loosing strength at the continuous impacts with the mountain. Finally seeing an opening when Ashitare ripped his shirt open, Nuriko jumped over the beast's head, trapping his head with the tattered shirt, blinding the beast man. With a triumphant look on his face, Nuriko prepared to land, when he caught the sight of Ashitare's red furious eyes. The purple haired man made no noises as the razor sharp claws dug into his stomach. 

"Mars Flame Sniper!" 

A arrow made out of pure fire flew towards Ashitare. The beast was unable to move because his claws were still embedded inside Nuriko's body. With a soul shattering cry, the beast was consumed in the holy flames. 

"Nuriko! Daijoubu ka?" Cosmos screamed out as she ran up to the fallen warrior. 

"Usa…Usagi?" Nuriko moaned out, is it time to go already? Surely that's why the tenshi came, to take him to Kourin. 

"Nuriko hang on a little longer," Cosmos cried desperately as she tried to free Nuriko from the claws embedded in him. Even though she hadn't known Nuriko for so long, he was kind and befriended her in this new world. She had already been through so many losses and deaths that she would do everything in her power to prevent another person she cared for to die.

"Here, bite into this," the silver haired girl ripped off a piece of her white cloak and put the cloth inside of Nuriko's mouth. Closing her eyes and offering a silent prayer to whatever god was in this universe, Cosmos used all of her strength and pulled Nuriko's body forward. Blood poured out from the open wounds, soaking Nuriko's clothes and dyeing the snow on the ground. "Moon Healing Escalation" Cosmos whispered as she called upon the power of the Ginzuishou to heal Nuriko.

A gentle golden light washed over Nuriko. Is this heaven? Kourin? When he opened his eyes again, it wasn't his sister he saw. Swaying above him, a beautiful diamond in the shape of a flower between her palms was Cosmos. Reaching up a hand, Nuriko found to his surprise that he wasn't in pain anymore. Somehow the wound on his stomach was healed. His eyes widened as the he saw how pale her face was. (AN: I just couldn't bring myself to kill Nuriko-chan) 

"Usagi, Daijoubu ka?" a gentle hand touched Cosmos' cheek, bring her out of her trance.

"Daijoubu," the goddess answered before getting up shakily on her feet.

"Nuriko! Where are you?" a voice cried out at the bottom of the mountain as Miaka and the rest of the Suzaku seishi made their way to the fallen couple.

"What happened here? Are you two hurt? Whose blood is that on the ground?" Chichiri asked.

"Don't worry, we're both okay," Nuriko assured the rest of the group while he put a hand to study Cosmos. "When I got here, I was attacked by the same beast man that attacked us yesterday, but Usagi showed up just in time to help me. Come on, I found the entrance to the cave where the Shinzaho is hidden."

The group made their way to the rock that covered the opening to the cave. Handing the swaying Cosmos to Tasuki, Nuriko made his way to the obstacle. He easily lifted the stone and disposed it ten meters away. It seemed like after Cosmos healed him, he had even more strength than before. 

"Wow," the group of eight all gasped as they stepped inside. The door of the cave slammed shut, making everyone jump. "It's even colder in here than outside." Everyone was shivering except for Cosmos who was only clad in her thin white fuku. 

"Usagi, aren't you cold wearing only that?" a concerned Nuriko asked the girl. It seemed that with the powers of Mercury, she didn't feel the cold anymore. 

Inside of the cave resembled a palace covered in ice. "Guys look!" Miaka screamed, and pointed out in front of them. The ice covered floor was littered with human skeletons.

"It's so dark in here. Tasuki can't you use your fan to make some light?" Tamahome whined out.

The boy with the oni symbol suddenly fell forward when a certain fanged boy punched him. "What do you think I am, using my fan to create a light?!"

"Guys stop your bickering," an annoyed Nuriko separated the two boys, carrying one in each hand, like a pair of kittens. "We have to find the Genbuu Shinzaho."

Right after the words left his mouth, green specks lit up the darkness. "Guys look out!" Chichiri warned just when the green specks turned into arrows that perced the ground where Nuriko, Tamahome, and Tasuki stood. 

"You who seek the Shinzaho will receive no end of misfortune," a deep voice boomed out as two male figures bathed in green light appeared. 

"Who are they?" a confused Tasuki asked

"We shall never surrender the Shinzaho," the same voice said as the light hit the two strangers.

"Who are you?" Usagi cried out, even though she already had an inkling as to who they were. If Suzuno's story was true, then they could be the Genbuu no seishi who protected her great-grandmother Takiko two hundred years ago!

"The girl shows some spirit. His name is Hikitsu, and I'm Tomite. We are the guardians of the Genbuu no miko's Shinzaho," Tomite introduced

"What do you mean…" Chichiri trailed off

"We are of the Genbuu seven," Tomite smirked as he sent more ice arrows towards stunned Cosmos and Suzaku seishi. Tamahome hastily gathered Miaka into his arms, while Tasuki and Nuriko pulled Cosmos out of the way.

"That's impossible! The Genbuu no seishi died two hundred years ago!" Tasuki yelled in disbelief.

Instead of answering however, Hikitsu closed his eyes, and raised his hands. "That's great, then you'll understand too. We are also warriors of …" Miaka didn't get to finish as ice serpents attacked her, the sharp icy fangs digging into her arms. 

"We'll show no mercy to thieves. The cold will crawl inside of your mind, and sleep will come. Your body will become of ice and the slightest touch will send it to shatters." 

"No Miaka!" Tamahome ran forward.

"Rekka Shien!" The flames managed to free Miaka from the ice serpents, and also managed to BBQ Tamahome. "Watch where you swing that thing will you!" the blackened Tamahome yelled out.

"Fire always beats out ice," the happy fanged boy cried out.

"Do you think that you could defeat us?" sneered Tomite.

"Stop it! The Suzaku seven will not be so easily intermediated. Tasuki you take the one on the left," Tamahome charged at Tomite, the oni symbol shinning. Tasuki prepared to shoot his fire again.

The two Genbuu no seishi chuckled. With a wave of his hand, Tamahome was trapped inside a green energy ring, while the ice serpents Hikitsu sent shattered the flames from Tasuki.

"Guys, if fire doesn't do the trick, why don't we fight ice with ice?" Cosmos observed.

"Well that's easy for you to saw. We of the Suzaku come from the south. None of us possesses the power of ice," Nuriko answered.

"You forgot about something. I'm not one of the Suzaku seven, am I?" a smug goddess quietly said. Before the others could ask what she meant, a blue aura surrounded the silver haired girl. The sign of Mercury appeared in the centre of the eight-pointed star on Cosmos' forehead. 

"Shin Aqua Illusion!" The attack from Cosmos froze the green energy ring around Tamahome, allowing the Suzaku no seishi to breakout off the ice ring.

"Who are you girl? Only the Genbuu no seishi are able to control the powers of ice," Tomite stopped his attack to look at Cosmos in shock.

"Wait, please listen to us," Miaka took the moment of peace to talk. "Seishi, I beg of you please let us pass. We need to get to the Shinzaho. I'll do anything to get it. If we don't get the Shinzaho, Konan and the rest of this universe will be destroyed. I beg of you." 

Looking at each other, a silent agreement passed between the two Genbuu seishi as they looked at the kneeling Miaka. "Very well then, if you guys can prove that you are worthy of the Shinzaho, then you may be allowed to pass."

A determined look crossed everyone's face. "We agree." Miaka answered for the group.

"Now then, you girl, come over here," Hikitsu looked in Cosmos' direction.

"Wait you can't test her. She doesn't serve Suzaku!" Miaka cried.

"Be quiet girl. You said that you will do everything to obtain the Shinzaho, will you let this little obstacle to stand in your path?" Tomite sneered.

Miaka looked down. She had indeed agreed to these conditions. And if it was the only way to get the Shinzaho, then she was ready to make the sacrifice. The miko sent a pleading look at Cosmos. 

"Miaka! You can't do this to her. You don't even know what they planned to do to her. She's not even involved in this!" an enraged Nuriko cried, protective forces surfacing in full force.

"But Nuriko, this is our only way to get the Shinzaho!"

The purple headed was about to reason again when a soft hand touched his own. "Nuriko-kun, it's okay." Cosmos assured him before walking towards the two Genbuu seishi.

"Now, I take off all of your clothes," Tomite ordered.

"What??????????????????????" The Suzaku seven and Miaka's jaw dropped. "You guys are just a bunch of see through hentais!" Tasuki screamed out, rage written all over his face.

"Do you want the Shinzaho or not?"

"Tasuki it's okay, I agreed to do it," Cosmos replied as she de-transformed into Usagi, before taking off her blue fuku. Standing in her bra and panties before the whole male audience, "I'm sorry, but this is as far as I can go,"

Tomite nodded before closing his eyes. Soon the sound of ice forming could be heard. A gasp from Usagi brought everyone's attention. The practically naked girl was being covered up in ice.

"Look minna, he's turning Usagi into ice! You have to stop or else she's going to die!" a frantic Nuriko screamed out. He ran towards the frozen girl, but just bounced back when he hit an invisible ice wall.

"Baka, you didn't even notice when we formed a wall of ice around you.

"If she's worthy of the Shinzaho, then she'll be able to find a way to break out of the ice," Tomite sneered as he increased the speed the ice was forming.

I can't breath. This is like the time that Beryl trapped me in the ice tower. It's so cold, it's pricking my skin. I can't breath Usagi thought to herself as the ice covered the top of her head.

"Can't you see that you're killing her?" Nuriko screamed out as he ran towards the frozen bunny, despite the ice wall separating them.

"She was just a simple girl after all," Hikitsu said as he watched the unmoving figure encased in the ice prison.

You're a born priestess, with both of the priestesses of Byakko and Genbuu as your grandmother, and great-grandmother. The voice of Suzuno sounded again in her mind. 

A green symbol glowed on Usagi's forehead that could be seen even through the thick layer of ice that covered her. The sound of ice creaking echoed in the dark cave. 

"Masaka! This can't be happening!" Tomite breathed out as he recognized the symbol. It was same one that appeared on the Genbuu no miko's forehead when she summoned Genbuu.

Time stood still as the ice prison shattered to millions of pieces by the green power emitted by the frozen girl. For a moment the green light wrapped the girl in a warm embrace before fading away, leaving a trembling Usagi on the ground. 

"Did you see it Tomite? Hikitsu asked.

"Yes, I saw. For a moment, the power of Genbuu embraced her," Tomite replied.

With a snap of his fingers, the wall of ice Hikitsu formed was shattered.

"Usagi!!" Nuriko cried as he ran up to the shivering blond, taking off his own jacket to wrapped around the half naked girl.

The two Genbuu seishi stood in shock. Why did this girl have the power of Genbuu? The only other person who had this power was Takiko, who left for her own world two hundred years ago. "Who are you? Why do you have the power only granted to our priestess?"

Usagi gave a little smile. " Do you know Oukuda Takiko?"

"Of course, she was our miko, who went back to her own world two hundred years ago after she summoned Genbuu," Hikitsu answered.

"Well, she is also my great-grandmother," Usagi said, finally revealing the truth.

The two Genbuu seishi froze before dropping to their knees. "We are very sorry, please except our deepest apologies," The two seishi looked up at Usagi. Their eyes reflecting their sincerity. "Now I can see it, you do resemble her," Tomite said quietly to himself.

"You…you mean…that Usagi is related to the Genbuu no miko?" Miaka asked, "Does this mean that we'll get the Genbuu Shinzaho now?"

"Yes, if you will follow us please," Hikitsu said as he led the group down the hall. The rest of the Suzaku seishi and Usagi quietly followed the Genbuu seishi as they came to a set of closed doors. "The rest of you will have to rest outside, only Usagi-sama can come with us. This room is protected by Genbuu, and only the people with his powers can enter." Tomite explained as the frozen door opened for the first time for two hundred years. 

Usagi followed the two Genbuu seishi quietly, relishing the feeling of the coolness around her. This was the place where her great grandmother summoned Genbuu. A spark of light caught her eyes. On a raised pedestal, a stunning golden necklace rested on a pillow. "Is it…is it the necklace that great grandmother wore?"

Hikitsu hid a smile. In all of the two hundred years, all of the treasure hunters who sought out the Shinzaho was only for its power. It was the first time that someone truly saw its inner beauty and meaning. The necklace was the last reminder of their beloved miko. "Yes, it was hers. This necklace was given to Takiko when she summoned Genbuu, and it contains her powers to summon the beast gods. I'm sure that she'll be happy to see that it has passed on to you Usagi." 

"Can you tell me a little about great grandmother Hikitsu-san, Tomite-san?" 

Tomite smiled. "She was like you. You have the same stubborn will and brave spirit as her. When she first came to this world all she wanted to do was go back home. But after she learnt about Genbuu, and the attacks Kutou made on Hokkan, she decided to stay and summon the god to protect this country. She was greatly loved by her seishi and the rest of the country."

Usagi smiled as she pictured Takiko as the Genbuu no miko. "I've never met her before, she passed on before I was born. But from what my grandmother Suzuno told me about her, I could tell that she was a very kind person."

"Here Usagi, the Shinzaho belongs to you now. But it's up to you if you want to give the Shinzaho to the Suzaku miko. If you decides to, you have to tell the miko that in order to summon Suzaku, she will also have to find the Byakko shinzaho," Hikitsu said as he handed her the necklace. 

"These may also help you in this world. These were the clothes that Takiko wore when she was here, and also her miko robes that she wore when she summoned Genbuu. They also hold some of the god's power," Tomite handed Usagi the bundle, before the group walked out of the glittering room to meet the Suzaku seishi.

"Arigato for all of your help Hikitsu-san and Tomite-san," Usagi bowed deeply to show her gratitude. "What will happen to you now that you don't have to protect the Shinzaho anymore?" 

"We will go to heaven," Hikitsu answered with a wistful look on his face. "It's been a long time."  
  
"Yes, two hundred years. We will finally see the others," Tomite softly answered before two columns of light took the two seishi away.

"Good bye! Tell great grandmother that I love her," Usagi whispered to the two disappearing figures.

"So guys, here is the Genbuu shinzaho. Please take care of it. Hikitsu-san also said that if you want to summon Suzaku, you will also have to find the Byakko shinzaho," Usagi handed the shinzaho to Miaka as they walked out of the cave. 

"What are we waiting for then? Lets go to Sairou!" Miaka cried. The sooner she completed her duty as miko, the sooner she would be able to marry Tamahome. Before her words were even out of her mouth, the Genbuu Shinzaho was snatched from her hand.

"What…" Standing in front of them, a wolf glared at them with the Shinzaho hanging in its mouth. 

"Wait a minute, isn't that…" Usagi cried as she recognized the burns that covered the wolf's back as the wolf turned around to run back to its master.

"No stop, I have to get the Shinzaho!" Miaka ran after the wolf, desperate to get the Shinzaho back.  


"Miaka!" both Tamahome and Usagi screamed as they chased after the miko.

This won't work, she's too far ahead Usagi thought to herself before an idea hit. She stopped running and stood still. After a minute of concentration, she was able to pinpoint Miaka's life force and teleported herself in front of the miko who fell from tripping on a rock. 

"Miaka?" Usagi asked softly as she heard the other girl sob. "Are you alright?"

"No, now I'll never be able to be with Tamahome," 

Usagi's eyes softened. That was why Miaka wanted the Shinzaho so badly. To be with Tamahome. She sympathized with the girl. After all, she would also do everything in her power to be with the man she loved.

"Miaka, pull yourself together!" a rude voice interrupted the girl's crying.

"Ah! Taitsukun don't scare me like that!" Miaka panted as she recovered from shock at seeing the old and wrinkled face.

"Jeez Miaka, I only came to check on how you are doing. Do you have the Shinzaho yet?" 

"I did,…but, it was stolen," Miaka answered. "Can you help us Taitsukun?"  
  
"I'll see what I can do," the old hag replied before closing her eyes. "Yes, I found it, it is currently in the hands of the wolf Ashitare, who is also a Seiryuu seishi. He is bring it to Nakago."

Neither of the two noticed when Usagi's frozen form and gasp when she heard Nakago's name.

"You can still get it back you know. There is still a way, but I don't know if you will be will to make the sacrifice to get the Shinzaho back," Taitsukun said to Miaka.

"Tell me what it is. I'll do everything to get the Shinzaho back!" 

"The Shinzaho is being protected by Nakago's life force. His life force is incredibly strong. But there is a way to weaken his life force. By having sexual intercourse, a person can control their partner's life force. If you really want to get the Shinzaho back, all you have to do is have sex with Nakago and lower his life force around the Shinzaho," Taitsukun explained.

"I have to get the Shinzaho back, but if I do, I won't be able to marry Tamahome…" Miaka debated with herself.

"Miaka?" a voice broke into her thoughts. The brunette looked over to the blonde.

"I'll take your place," Usagi said with a smile. This was the chance that she had been waiting for. She finally found out where Naka-kun is. After one thousand years, they would be reunited at last, and she'll be damned if she let another girl touch her man.

"Are you sure? Nakago is very dangerous," Miaka asked with hope in her voice.

"I'm sure, I can protect myself. Go back to Tamahome now, he was very worried about you," Usagi said and gave a little wave as she walked towards the direction of the Seiryuu camp. Naka-kun, I'll finally be able to see you again. It's been so long.

After the two girls left, neither noticed that the Taitsukun who was talking to them, changed into a small shell on the ground.

Running as if the hounds of the devil were after her, Usagi had only one thought on her mind, to find Nakago. She didn't even feel the sudden darkness that surrounded her. A familiar voice froze the running girl in her tracks. "Long time no see Usako my love, how have you been?"

Usagi shivered at the voice. She didn't need to turn around to know who the speaker was. "What do you want Mamoru?"

"Oh, my, my, what an attitude. But I think that you know what I want," the dark prince walked up to the unmoving girl and dipped his head down for a kiss.

"Don't touch me," Usagi said coldly as she slapped the hand away. "And no, I don't know what you want."

"Don't be shy. You know that I have always wanted you. After I take over this world, I'll gain enough powers to control the universe. Then my beauty, I'll become the ruler the universe. If you join me, you'll have unlimited power," Mamoru said dramatically and waved his arm over the land to add to the effect.

"Why would I join you? You are offering something that I already have. I'll never surrender the power of the universe to a traitor like you!" Usagi sneered.

"You don't know what you are turning down Usako. If you won't join me, then be prepared to die along with the rest of my enemies. This will be a warning. Next time, you won't find me so lenient," Mamoru said harshly as he disappeared, leaving a black rose where he once stood.

Usagi sighed softly as she relaxed her stiff form. Mamoru was still alive and was still a part of Chaos, but why did he want her to join him when he tried so hard to kill her the last time? Some many questions, but where was she going to start to look for the answers. Right now, her main concern was to find Nakago. A sudden ki blast slashed across her back. The force of the impact sent Usagi falling on her hands and knees on the ice covered ground. Panting, she painful sat up and looked at her attacker. "Jadeite! How can you be alive? You died when we destroyed Beryl!" 

"Hello to you too Ms. Moon. As to your question, I was never killed by Beryl. Instead she trapped me inside a crystal for eternity because of my failure to kill you. Prince Endymion broke the seal after your last battle. Now you will pay for all those years that I suffered!" Jadeite cried a look of madness in his eyes as he prepared to fire another blast at the wounded girl.

Usagi stared in shock at the large ki blast zooming towards her, she couldn't dodge it because of the earlier fire ball that burnt her back added to the slashes that she received from Ashitare. It wouldn't kill her because of her immortality, but it would still hurt her. Her only thoughts before closing her eyes and crossing her arms in front of her body was to pray that she would still able to find her way to Nakago. Seconds passed and nothing happened. Usagi cautiously cracked open one of her eyes. Surrounding her was an intense blue light, emitted from the necklace Naka-kun gave her, the image of a dragon curled up around her body. 

"NO! It can't be!" Jadeite screamed as he threw another blast towards the fallen girl, only to have it bounce off the blue light. The ball of blue light grew larger, and slowly made its way towards the former general. Before he even had time to scream again, Jadeite was swallowed up by the blue light.

Usagi stared at the place where Jadeite stood before slowly getting up. She swayed dangerously on her feet as blood poured down freely from her back. I have to go on, she thought as she struggle towards the solitary tent down the hill. Each step took all the effort and determination in her body.

The bleeding girl tripped on the uneven ground as she finally reached her destination. Blinking back the fogginess in her eyes, she made her way weakly into the soothing darkness. 

"Who are you demon? How dare you steal her body?" a cold deadly voice hissed from behind Usagi, as the girl felt the sharp end of a sword pressed against her neck.

Usagi silently gasped. The voice, it sounds so cold, yet strangely familiar. A voice that she haven't heard for more than a thousand years. Carefully the blonde girl turned around, keeping her eyes locked on the Shogun's own ocean blue ones, ignoring the slow sluggish flow of her blood as it soaked through her fuku. "Naka-kun," the whispered endearment was so soft that he wouldn't have heard it if it wasn't whispered in his heart at the same time. That was all Usagi had the strength to say as she finally let her wariness catch up with her. With a content smile, she sank into the darkness that beckoned to her as her body fell forward towards the cold floor.

A pair of strong arms caught her limp body before it could touch the floor. The sound of the fallen sword echoed throughout the empty tent. Naka-kun There was only one person who ever called him that name besides his okaa-san. Usa-chan he whispered gently in his mind. His hand lifted up her chin and revealed the necklace beneath her uniform. It was the same necklace that he had given her so many years ago as a pledge of his love. The same hand moved lower until it came to her left wrist. There his thumb carefully pushed up her sleeve and rubbed at the small white scar that marred her smooth flesh. Nakago unconsciously touched the identical scar on his left wrist with his other hand. That was when he noticed the blood that stained his hand from holding her. 

Muttering a string of curses, he carefully slipped his arms behind her back and legs, brought her close to his chest before quickly making his way to his bed. Gomen nasai for doubting you Usa-chan Nakago thought as he placed his precious burden on the bed so that her back was facing up. Closing his eyes, he ripped the fuku, revealing the numerous slashes and burns on his itooshi's smooth back. Each cut made its way to his heart, leaving the same pain all over again, the same pain he always felt when she was hurt. Clutching his jaws tightly, he immediately proceeded to stop the bleeding and heal the cuts.

*The Next Morning*

The sunlight streaming through the tent flap awakened the sleeping girl. The first thing that she felt was the dull pain that dominated all of her other senses. She was still lying on her stomach, her hair covering her back, so how, it was out of it's buns. Ever so slowly, she pushed herself up on her hands. The cold morning air attacked her uncovered upper body, making shivers run through her uncovered chest. Where am I? Usagi thought sleepily to herself as she turned around to lean against the pillow. Pulling the cover to cover her naked body, she reviewed the events that happened during the past day. The last thing she remembered was seeing Nakago before fainting. Naka-kun! That's right he's here! I have to go and find him! Usagi pushed down the cover disregarding the pain and tried to get off of the bed. A cold wind blew across her naked skin, reminding her of her state of undress when a figure came into the tent. Blue met blue as they both stared at each other, time seemed to stop for them. Suddenly, the moment was broken when Nakago blushed and turned his eyes (AN: can you imagine Naka-kun blush? It would be so cute : ) as he realized that there was nothing blocking his view of Usagi's body, except for her golden mane that flowed around her. It was the first time that he had ever seen her hair down. Noticing his blush and the unexpected coolness on her skin, Usagi finally realized that she was bare the waist up. She quickly pulled the cover up to cover herself.

"I…" they both said at the same time, before blushing.

"You go first," again the looked at each other sheepishly. Just like a couple of new lovers first discovering the thing called love.

To be continued…

AN: A deep breath. That was the longest thing that I have ever written. This should have been separated into two chapters, but since I got some many wonderful reviews, I decided to make it into a single chapter as a form of thank you to all the people who reviewed. I know this chapter sucked, but I tried my best.


	7. Cross My Heart

AN: I'm sure that everyone had heard about what happened Tuesday. Even though I live in Canada, we are still very effected by the crash. Many of my closest friends lost their family members and friends during the incident. My condolences to everyone who lost a loved one during this horrible event.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 5

The two lovers suddenly found themselves speechless as they gazed at each other longingly.

What's wrong with me?! I've been waiting so long to see him again. There are so much things that I want to tell him, so why can't I say anything?! the bunny screamed at herself as she continued to stare at her itooshi.

Their uncomfortable silence was broken when Nakago quietly walked to the bed, never breaking their eye contact. Carefully putting his large hands on Usagi's bare shoulders, he gently turned her around and pushed her back on to the bed. With one hand, he took out a porcelain bottle from beneath his cloak, while his other hand pulled the cover away from Usagi's naked back, ignoring her gasp of surprise. Leaning down slowly, letting his warm breath caress her skin, before lightly pressing his lips down on a wound, erasing the pain with a gentle kiss. Usagi quietly moaned as Nakago kissed all the burns and cuts before pulling back, drawing a whimper of loss from the resting girl. A moment later, the smell of jasmine perfumed the air as Nakago's hands gently returned, to rub the massage oil onto the tired girl's back. 

"This is a special ointment that will numb the pain and increase the rate the wounds are healing," Nakago said as Usagi drifted to dreamland under his administrations. All of her pent up worries and tiredness were massaged away under his skilful hands. "Rest a little, I'll bring you some food after you feel better."

Something warm and wet on her cheek woke up Usagi. "What?" the blonde asked sleepily as a hug white furry head popped up before her blurry eyes. Before she could even cry, a tiger paw pushed her on the bed and the tiger started to purr and rub her head into the crook of Usagi's neck.

"I missed you too Furball," Usagi panted out laughing as the fur tickled her mercilessly. I'm going to die of laughing at this rate. 

As if sensing her distress, a hand pulled the large purring ball of fur from the breathless patient.

"Gomen Usa-chan, Furball slipped in without me noticing. How are you feeling?" Nakago asked, surprising himself as he let the emotions he locked away for so long to resurface.

"Much better. My back doesn't hurt that much now. But I am a little hungry," as if to confirm her theory, a loud growling sound came from her tummy. Blushing from embarrassment, Usagi missed the grin on Nakago's face as he looked at the kawaii picture in front of him; Usagi blushing and only covered by a blanket.

"you should be hungry, after all, you hadn't ate for at least two days,"

"Two days?! I've been out of it for so long?"

"Yeah, you lost a lot of blood and energy. Anyways, I made some soup for you," the once cold Shogun said as he held a spoonful of the steaming liquid to Usagi's lips.

"I'm not that weak you know. I can still feed myself," Usagi moved her hand to take away the spoon.

Brushing away her hand, Nakago looked deeply into her eyes. "I know," came his soft reply.

Usagi nodded slowly, knowing that the wouldn't take no for an answer. He was still trying to reassure himself that this wasn't just a cruel trick.

When the last drop was finished, Nakago took the bowl away. Usagi was getting restless after spending so much time inside. An idea popped into her head. Since her clothes were no where to be found, she pulled out the clothes that Tomite gave her from her space pocket. Rummaging through the bundle, she laughed in happiness as beautiful gowns tumbled out. Eagerly wrapping a thick, fur lined green silk rob around herself. She spun around, giggling in delight as the robe gracefully flowed around her. Unknown to her, a pair of blue eyes watched her intently. Putting on a jewelled belt shaped as torturous and dainty little fur lined boots on her bare feet, Usagi frowned as she realized that she didn't have anything to brush her hair with. Trying to smooth out the tangles as best as she could, she finally decided to give up and put a bucket hat to cover up the mess.

Standing up shakily on her feet, the world spun a round for a few times before it stopped. Taking a couple of experimental steps, Usagi gasped as a pair of strong hands picked her up from behind. "What are you doing out of bed?" a low voice asked in her ear.

"Taking a walk?" the blonde girl tried to look as innocent as possible. Noticing that he wasn't buying it she quickly arranged her features into a puppy dog look. "Please Naka-kun? It's suck a nice day outside and I've been inside for so long. I need some fresh air," she asked, trying to look as pathetic as possible.

The poor Shogun couldn't do anything under the attack of the large pleading blue eyes and the sweet voice that dripped with honey. "Fine, but only for a while. And don't walk, your wounds are not fully healed yet." Nakago carried her outside of the tent."

Taking deep breaths of the cool air, Usagi looked in wonderment at the snow covered landscapes around her. "It's beautiful." The words escaped in a gasp. This world, unlike her own, was untouched by the technology and pollution. It was the first time that she had seen such blue sky. Giggling, she pulled out of Nakago's arms and ran towards the frozen lake. 

"Usa-chan! What are you doing? You promised that you weren't going to walk," Nakago said as he chased after his bouncing bunny. 

The said girl only turned and blew him a raspberry. The shogun shook his head before going back to the tent. It had been so long since she had felt so happy and free. As Usagi's feet touched the slippery surface, her boots changed into skates.

When Nakago came out again, his breath was caught in his throat as he beheld the vision in front of him. Oblivious to the fact that she had an audience, the golden blonde goddess was gliding elegantly cross the smooth ice. Each movement sang with grace and power. The wind gently lifted the golden silk, and painted a soft pink on her cheeks. Her sapphire eyes shinned with the same brightness and laughter as he remembered in his dreams.

"Naka-kun! Come on! You have to try it, it's really fun…" The blonde girl finally noticed her itooshi, and waved for him to come.

Giving the icy surface a critical stare, Nakago shook his head. Fun or not, what would the others think if they saw the cold general of Kutou sliding and falling on his ass playing? "No," the shogun said in a tone that wasn't going to be contradicted. 

Pouting cutely, Usagi skated up to Nakago and led him to sit on a nearby rock. "Fine, then sit here and enjoy the show!" the girl gave a little wink before skating to the centre of the frozen lake.

Never letting his eyes stray form her willowy figure, Nakago wondered what his energetic itooshi was up to.

Closing her eyes briefly, Usagi let her mind wonder back to a song she wrote during the Silver Millennium. Opening the blue orbs lazily, she looked directly into Nakago's eyes as she started to sing the lyrics, accompanied with graceful movements across the ice.

As Nakago listened to the song, he couldn't help the flood of memories that assaulted his mind. Memories that he treasured more than his own life, memories of her.

*flash back*

__

namida sae mo denai kanashimi ga kono yo ni aru  
fukaku hateshinai yami ni kakomarete-iru you na  
  
In this world there's sadness so profound you can't even cry  
Like you're being surrounded by a deep, endless darkness...

A young boy collapsed on the hard bed. Sweat matted his shinny blond hair, covering his blue eyes. He laid still, every muscle screaming with pain from even the smallest movements. Blood and grim covered his back, where the new welt marks openly bled, crimson liquid slowly danced across the old scars, crisscrossed on the tender flesh.

"That'll teach you to disobey my orders!" A crude voice growled out with malicious amusement. "You better clean up before his highness calls for you tonight," the man leered down at the sprawled boy before tossing a rough cloth on the wounds. The coarse material scratching the bleeding skin mercilessly.

Tears flooded the wide blue eyes, threatening to fall. Before the first drop escaped, the boy blinked hastily. He has to be strong. Boys don't cry. He promised her.  
  
_ikidomari no gake de zetsubou wo sukutta no wa  
sou sa ore wo yobu omae itooshii sono koe sa_  
  
Yes, it was your sweet voice calling my name  
that saved me from despair when I stood at the cliff's edge.  


She stood by him every time, like a guardian angel. She never despised him for the things that he had done. Taking away his pain and replacing it with laughter. 

"Naka-kun?" a soft hand slipped into his as her soft voice called out to him.

It was amazing how just one word from her could do to him. Twisting his heart with it's sweet inquiring tone, sending blood to his cheeks. She was the only one who could make him feel so alive. She saved him from living like a zombie, giving him a meaning, a goal to live for. She was the reason he struggled to survive in this living hell, so he could see her beautiful face every night. He lived only for her, for his tenshi. 

  
_hitotsu ni narou futatsu no juujika ga  
kasanaru you ni dakishime atte_  
  
Let's become one, holding each other so that  
the two crosses we bear become one.

"You will never leave me right?" she whispered quietly as she rested her head again his shoulder. Their hands still entwined together. "No matter what happens, we will always be together, right?"

"Of course we will. We will always be together. Nothing could separate us. Not even death. I won't allow it. I'll die without you, my other half," he replied equally soft.

They swayed gently to the melody from the star locket. The symbol of their love. It was there, even though it was never said out loud. The world around them changed, attuned to their to their feelings. Soft darkness wrapped around them, who were only aware of each other. They danced in their own dream world. If this was all a dream, then never let him wake up.  
  
_mekuru meku hikari ga kakenukeru   
yubisaki ni karada ni tamashii ni  
mezame-yuku yoake ni futari tsutsumare  
tada chikau no sa  
_Just I wanna be with you forever_ aishite'ru  
unmei wa futari wo tamasu kedo  
kono mune ni te wo ate juuji wo kiru sa   
hanarenai_ Cross my heart  
  
An astonishing light runs through   
my fingers, my body, my soul...  
The awakening dawn wraps around both of us,  
and I vow:  
Just I wanna be with you forever. I love you.  
Fate tests us, but  
I'll put my hand to my chest & make the sign of the cross   
We won't be separated: Cross my heart.  


"Naka-kun…" her trembling voice cut through his heart. Her back was turned towards him. But he didn't need to see her face to know that she was crying. A muffled sob was heard as the princess sought to hid her tears. 

When a pair of arms pulled her into the familiar warm haven , the pent up frustration and pressure of living for others finally exploded. Floods of hot tears poured down her face, soaking his shirt as he pulled her closer. "Gomen, Naka-kun," her soft apology was heard more with his soul than with his ears. He slowly tilted her head up, forcing her glazed sapphire to meet with his clear ocean blue. "Tell me, what's wrong?" he asked quietly, pleading with his eyes.

"I…I'm engaged to Endymion."

The words sliced through his soul like burning daggers. His hand froze on her cheek. Engaged? To Endymion? It could be called silly and impossible, but somewhere hidden inside his heard, he had always treasured one secret wish, a whish that he made every night. It was something that he knew would never be granted, but it was his only motivation to keep on living.

  
_kono inochi wo kakete mamoritai ai ni deai  
yatto samishisa ni mamire ikite kita wake wo shiru_  
  
I've found a love that I would risk my life to keep.  
I finally know why I had to live a life tainted with loneliness  


No, it wasn't suppose to happen this way. Shouldn't they deserve some ounce of happiness after all the pain they had gone through? Why did fate bring her to him, if it was just going to rip her away so cruelly at the end? This was supposed to be a fairy tale story, they were suppose to live happily ever after. But like all fairy tales, his dreams were just built on clouds, ready to tumble down anytime. 

"I don't want to live without you, Aishiteru Naka-kun. I've come to say goodbye, I would rather die than marry that bastard."

"Don't you dare say that Usa-chan! If you ever do that, I'll never forgive you, you hear me?! Swear to me now, that no matter what, you'll live," tears formed in his eyes as well at the image of her taking away her life. He had never been so frightened until now, he had to do this now. He might never get another chance. "Aishiteru."

  
_inoru mitai ni sotto idakiatte  
omae no naka ni nokosou ai wo_  
  
Holding each other gently, as if in prayer...  
I'll leave my love behind within you.  


Aishiteru forever Naka-kun, I'm sorry that I broke my promise. Her last words drifted across his mind. A gentle glow surrounded him one last time as he felt her presence leave his heart. The warrior froze in the middle of the battle field. The fighting cessed around him, as blue chi radiated from the still man. 

Usa-chan! Where are you? the bewildered warrior searched franticly in his mind for his itooshi. His bond with her was severed, as he desperately tried to call back. No, this can't be true. Usa-chan! You promised, you promised me that you'll wait for me, for us. 

  
_tomedonaku itoshisa fuki ageru  
manazashi ni suhada ni nukumori ni  
nagareyuku jikan ga tomareba ii to  
tada sasayaite  
_Just I wanna be with you forever_ kanjite'ru  
konna ni mo dareka wo taisetsu ni  
omoetara shindemo kui wa nai darou  
hanasanai_ Cross my heart  
  
My love pours forth endlessly  
for your eyes, for your skin, for your warmth.  
Just whisper  
that you wish the passing time would stop.  
Just I wanna be with you forever. I feel you.  
If you can love someone so much,  
there's nothing to regret, even if you die.  
I won't let you go: Cross my heart.  


You betrayed us Usa-chan. You broke your promise. You never loved me did you. This was all just a game to you. A cruel joke to toy with my heart. The lone customer in the inn thought to himself over another glass of sake.

"Hey you over there! Get me another bottle of sake!" he demanded drunkenly. 

The bartender looked at his last patron in pity. The man was obviously a foreigner by his looks, and he had been in the inn ever since sunset, covered in blood, that he didn't seem to notice. He had never seen such lifeless eyes. Eyes that revealed the pain of having you soul ripped out of you. "I'm sorry sir, but the inn is about to close. We've no more sake left."

"No more sake?!" the blonde man dragged the bartender by the collar to meet the dead blue eyes. "What do you mean that there's no more left?! How do you do business if you don't have any sake?!"

The bartender looked in fear. He often knew how to deal with drunker, but he could feel that this man was different. The man didn't seem like the type that would drink all his fortune away. "I'm really sorry, but you bought the last of the sake an hour ago." The bartender pointed to the pile of barrels and jugs that formed around the blond man's feet.

"Fine! Who need alcohol anyways!" The blond man got up shakily, and stumbled to the door with the help of his sword, which he used as a walking stick.

"Ah sir, you still have to pay," the bartender said meekly, eyeing the sword and drunken man.

Without looking over his shoulder, the man carelessly through a little bag onto the table. "Keep the change."

The bartender stared wide eyed, as a hand full of gold coins poured from the little leather bag. This was enough to buy an entire town. 

  
_hitotsu ni narou futatsu no juujika ga  
kasanaru you ni futari no subete_  
  
Let all that we are become one, so that  
the two crosses we bear become one.

"I love you…I love you…I love you," the drunken man sang brokenly as he stumbled through the allies of the poorest district of Kutou. "All lies… All lies. She never cared. I was just another one of her conquest."

A few shadows separated from the darkness. They approached the foreigner, intending of robbing the idiot who dared to wonder alone at night.

"I bet that she's having the time of her life with that bastard," the shogun was still too distracted by his itooshi's betrayal to notice that several men was closing up on him. The sharp cold tip of a knife stopped his senseless rumbling.

"Give us all of your money," a low growl sounded in his arms as several rough hands pushed him against the wall.

The blond man didn't do anything to fight back. He took all the blows without any retaliation, his mind was still to clouded by betrayal and alcohol to clearly register what had happened. "She betrayed me." A heart broken whisper fell from his lips.

"What the hell are you talking about? By the looks of you, of course she betrayed you. Why would she want a pretty boy, when she could have a real man?" One man sneered as he searched the blond man for the money bag. He didn't know how his words just sealed their death sentence.

"No, no! She wouldn't do that to me, she's not that kind of person!" A bewildered light came into the glazed ocean blue eyes as the cries became more desperate. 

The robbers looked around afraid of the soldiers who were suppose to be on duty at nights. "Shut up!"

"No, she loves me. She loves me, not that bastard!" the sentence was repeated over and over as the blond man began to glow a cold blue. The robbers were still to concerned about their own safety to notice the unnatural light until it was too late.

The energy wave engulfed the five men even before they could utter a cry. The blond man took no notice that he was not being held against the wall anymore. "She loves me. I know she does. I'll become immortal. I'll always keep me promise." The broken hearted man tripped out of the ally, into the dawning city, leaving behind five piles of ashes behind.  
  
_mekuru meku hikari ga kakenukeru  
yubisaki ni karada ni tamashii ni  
mezame-yuku yoake ni futari tsutsumare  
tada chikau no sa  
_Just I wanna be with you forever_ aishite'ru  
unmei wa futari wo tamasu kedo  
kono mune ni te wo ate juuji wo kiru sa  
hanarenai_ Cross my heart  
  
An astonishing light runs through  
my fingers, my body, my soul...  
The awakening dawn wraps around both of us,  
and I vow:  
Just I wanna be with you forever. I love you.  
Fate tests us, but  
I'll put my hand to my chest and make the sign of the cross  
We won't be separated: Cross my heart.  


No it was too good to be true. It must be another hallucination. Like the ones he always had when he thought about her. It couldn't be her standing in front of him, or could it? He should be dead, he felt the emptiness that day on the battle field right? So why did he feel her presence again in his heart as she looked at him with those familiar sapphire eyes. 

"Naka-kun" 

Yes! It had to be her, only one person had ever called him by this name. Usa-chan? He didn't get a response as her body suddenly fell forward. Only his quick reflexes saved her from hitting the ground. 

"Usagi?" he got no responses. Something warm and wet trickled onto his hand. Blood. Years of fighting had engraved the smell and touch of this liquid into his mind. Panic settled into his being. Who could have done this to her? He specifically ordered Suboshi to protect her, and she was still hurt! I'll never leave you again Usa-chan. I will protect you forever. This will be our second chance. My wish will finally come true.

*End of flashback*

As the beautiful song died out from those soft lips, the waves of memories brought about other questions. Why was she here? How did she get here? Did she die so many years ago? And why does she seem to be the same age as then?

A spray of ice covered him as giggles brought him out of his trance. "Naka-kun, you look like a statue just sitting there," the bunny giggled again, bring Nakago's eyes to her face.

The cold shogun couldn't help the sharp gasp as he stared at her rose coloured cheeks and sparkling eyes. She showed not signs of any weakness, it was hard for him to believe that just a few days before, she came to him covered with blood.

It was still a mystery to him how just one glance at her could destroy the carefully erected wall he built around his heart.

"Did you like the song?"

Nakago could only nod at her question, still finding it hard to answer without his voice cracking. 

"I wrote it for us," the quiet confession brought a blush to her cheeks as Usagi looked down at the toes of her skates.

A calloused hand gently tilted her face up, as strong arms came around her, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I missed you so much," Nakago whispered by her ear.

" I missed you too."

To be continued…

AN: I'm sorry that this chapter was full of mushy nonsense. But I found this song on the internet, and I just fell in love with the lyrics. The song is from the anime Ayashi no Ceres by Yuu Watase, and it's called Cross My Heart. When I found it, I thought this is perfect. By the way, I'm planning to write an Ayashi no Ceres and Sailormoon story as soon as I see ANC. So be sure to look out for it sometimes in Christmas.


	8. Broken Hearts

AN: Hi minna! Oh, I feel so loved. So many reviews! I'm so happy that you guys liked the mushy romantic stuff. See Li-kun? And you say that no one likes romantic stuff. So here's more. Hope that you enjoy ^_~.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 6

"Naka-kun, where are we heading?" Usagi was currently squirming in front of Nakago. The scenery around them gradually changed from the harsh mountains to lush forests, as the shogun and the goddess rode away from Hokkan. Furball followed the horse, a content look on her furry face as her master and mistress finally reunited.

"We're going to meet up with Yui-sama at Sairou," Nakago answered the girl in his arms.

"Who's Yui-sama?" The name reminded Usagi of what Miaka told her.

Nakago smiled to himself as he heard the envious tone in Usagi's voice. Tightening his arms around his itooshi, he assured her that she was the only one in his heart. "Are you jealous Usa-chan?"

The blonde girl turned away blushing, before a pout appeared on her face. "Who said I was jealous?"

"So why did you blush when I asked you?" the shogun chucked as he turned Usagi's face towards him.

"I wasn't blushing!" the bunny denied, even though the tell tale pink crept back to her cheeks. "I was just curious that's all!"

"Right, I believe you," was the sarcastic answer she got in return. "Don't worry about her. She's just the Seiryuu no miko, the one who's gong to grant me eternity."

"Naka-kun?"

"Yes."

"… never mind," the words died off from Usagi's lips.

"What is it?" Nakago asked, his curiosity peeked.

"Um, nothing really."

"Usa-chan…" the blond man threatened, while using one of his hands to tickle the girl in front of him. Knowing Usagi for so long, one of her weaknesses was that the goddess of the stars was extremely ticklish. Giggles escaped from her soft lips as Usagi tried to evade his hand, which was virtually impossible since she was sitting in front of him, on the horse that they were currently sharing.

"Naka-kun…stop it…" the bunny panted out between her laughter.

"So are you going to tell me?"

Usagi hesitated, but as Nakago raised his hand again, she quickly surrendered. 

"I…Iwasjustwonderingifyoustillmeanwhatyoujustsaidaboutbeingwithmeforallofeternity." was the string of words that flew out of Usagi's mouth in less than a second.

Poor Nakago stared in bewilderment, trying to work out the mumbo jumbo in his head. It was probably the first time that the ice general of Kutou looked so lost. "Can you repeat that?"

Usagi blushed as she lowered her head, allowing her unbound hair to cover her red face as she repeated more slower the second time. "I was just wondering if you meant what you said then, and now."

"Look at me Usa-chan," when the bunny didn't move, Nakago gently tilted her head up, until she was looking into his eyes. "I mean every single word that I've ever said to you in the past, and now."

The rest of the ride was silent, no words passed between the two lovers. The tranquility was only interrupted by the occasional squirming Usagi made, when she need to get circulation down to her legs. A sudden jerk of the reins stopped the horse, and almost sent Usagi flying off if Nakago didn't grab her arm just in time.

"It's pretty late, we'll rest here for tonight."

"Finally!" the blonde girl hopped off the horse and made a mad dash to the nearby lake. She was so engrossed in her thoughts previously that she didn't even notice the darkening sky and the setting sun, painting everything in an indescribable reddish orange hue.

Looking at the clear calm water of the lake, Usagi started to remove her clothing, with out thinking about her surroundings, or the person who she was with.

Nakago had chuckled quietly to himself when he saw his Usa-chan jumping down from the horse. He tied the horse to the tree, but when he returned with the supplies they would need for camp, nothing could have prepared for the sight that greeted him.

Standing under a sakura tree, his tenshi stood nude, her silky robe pooled at her feet. The only thing that covered her slender body was her shinny waterfall of golden hair, and the sakura blossoms that gently flowed around her. His breath was stolen away as the tennyo gracefully walked into the cool water, the sun laying its fiery fingers across her features, giving the girl a look of sensuality and mystery.

The shogun unconsciously dropped his bundles on the grass, and followed Usagi's path to the edge of the water. When the water nymph emerged from the surface, sparkling sapphire eyes locked onto Nakago as Usagi smiled invitingly.

"Come on in Naka-kun. The water is perfect for a swim!" the goddess beckoned with her hand.

"N…ahum…No thank you," the shogun had to clear his voice before he could barely chock out the three little words. A blush crept up his face as he realized that he had been caught spying.

"Are you sure?"

"Sure," the reply was curt and short, as the blond man sought to hid his embarrassment behind his cold mask. He missed the flash of hurt that crossed his itooshi's face at his indifference. However, the hurt was quickly replaced by mischief as the playful bunny once more disappeared under the water.

"Usa-chan?" Nakago called out worriedly five minutes later. Usagi still hadn't resurfaced, and the shogun was beginning to worry that something was wrong. Did she get a muscle cramp? What if she got tangled in the water plants? She could drown, and it would be all his fault! Without hesitating, Nakago pulled off his armour and was about to dive in to the cold water, when something grabbed his leg.

Looking down, he quickly identified the object as a slim hand, Usagi's hand to be precise. The owner of the hand was grinning impishly up at him. Still to shocked to do anything, he could only stand there numbly as Usagi pulled him into the water with a strength that belied her fragile body. 

A few seconds later, a wet and very unhappy blond head emerged next to the laughing Usagi. A roar came from Furball who was lying beside the lake, as the water interrupted her nap.

"That, was not funny," Nakago said as he saw the girl shaking with laughter.

"Loosen up a little Naka-kun. Enjoy yourself for once," Usagi answered the shogun, who had a cute scowl settled on his face.

"Loosen up?" a small smirk came to Nakago's face. Usagi slowly backed away. I have a very bad feeling about this. Right after the thought, a HUGE wave engulfed her. After it died down, a frowning goddess appeared, covered in weed and a small fish flapping on her head.

"Now, that's what I call funny!" This time, it was Nakago's turn to gloat.

"That's not fair! You manipulated that wave with your ki!" 

The shogun shrugged at the accusation. So what if he cheated a little, Usa-chan was so kawaii when she's mad. Her cheeks puffed up, and her pouting lips. Her lips, the water peals on the soft skin, he wanted to cover them with his own.

"I'll show you what's funny!" with a little of Neptune's power, Nakago suddenly found himself the target of waves all around the lake.

"Usa-chan!" the blond man growled at the grinning girl, before lunging after her.

*************************************************************************************

"Naka-kun?" 

The shogun who was leaning against the sakura tree, turned to look down at the golden head resting against his chest. After their little water fight (it was a tie), the two quickly changed and now was cuddling together, watching the stars, as their supper roasted over the fire.

"Yes Usa-chan?" Nakago gently picked up one of her slim hands, and carefully held it in his larger calloused one.

"Are the stars always so bright and beautiful in this world?" Usagi asked as she snuggled closer to the warm body against her, relishing at his familiar scent and his study heart beat, that was gently luring her to sleep.

"No, only until you came here," Nakago whispered, softly stroking Usagi's hand. The girl in his lap gave a pleased purr, content just being in his arms. The shogun just kept holding her hand, and listening to her even breathing. For the first time in a long time, allowing himself to enjoy the beauty of his world. They didn't know how long they stayed like that under as the Sakura blossoms protected them from the outside world. It could have been an eternity, or just a single second. Nothing existed except for their temporal paradise and each other.

The first signs that their peace was disturbed was the growl from Furball, who was purring by the roasting fish. The white tiger was sleeping, when she heard rustling noise from the bushes. Both the lovers immediately tensed, since they were both skilful warriors. Usagi turned and met Nakago's eyes before they both nodded. Handing his dagger to Usagi, the shogun quietly crept to the bushes. Without warning, he moved with lightening speed and pulled out the intruder from her hiding place.

"Soi?" Nakago asked in a shocked voice. "What are you doing here? I told you to protect Yui-sama." The coldness came back to his voice, driving away all the humanity that was there before.

The red head was about to answer when her eyes fell upon the blonde woman standing under the sakura tree. "YOU!" 

Usagi smirked as she noticed that the other woman finally saw her. "We meet again Soi."

"You bitch, I'll make you pay," the seiryuu seishi cried as she prepared to attack Usagi with her lightening again.

Usagi on the other hand was no idle either. As the attack flew at her, she created her shield. The lightening bounced off the silver barrier and disappeared. Leaving a speechless and pissed off Soi. Seeing that ki power wasn't effective, the red head was about to attack physically when both of her arms were twisted painfully behind her back. 

"I swear Soi, seishi or not, I will personally kill you if you hurt one hair on her head," a shiver went down Soi's spin at the chilling words Nakago said to her.

"Nakago, why are you doing this? Can't you see that she's the enemy? She was with the Suzaku no miko. You don't know what the little slut was doing with the Suzaku seishi. She's just here to steal the shinzaho from us!" Soi was too mad to see the anger in Nakago's eyes as she said those words. A sharp slap on her face brought her to reality. Looking up with hurt and resentment, she meet the furious icy blue eyes. It was the first time that she had seen Nakago showed so much emotion.

"What I do in my private time is none of your business. Is that clear Soi?" the shogun said, as he ignored the shocked expression on Usagi's face when he slapped Soi. "Now tell me, why are you here?" He was fully back to his seishi mode. The side he showed only to Usagi completely disappeared behind his mask.

Soi turned to Nakago. "Can I talk to you alone?" She gave Usagi a glare.

Without answering, the blond man lead her behind the bushes. "What do you have to tell me?"

"Yui-sama was concerned about you. She was wondering why you wanted to stay at Hokkan by yourself, and sent me to check on you. I wonder how she will react if she knew you were spending your sweet time with that slut," Soi sneered, knowing Nakago's only weakness was his wish for immortality. "Why are you wasting your time with that girl Nakago, when you can have so much more?" The female seishi asked seductively, moving her body closer to the shoguns.

"Tell her that I'll meet her soon. There are some things that I need to take care of first," Nakago answered indifferently. "As to why I'm with her, she shall be our key to summoning Seiryuu." Nakago lied smoothly, not wanting the jealous Soi to know his relationship with Usagi and hurt her further. 

"I should've known that such an immature girl couldn't satisfy you Nakago-sama," Soi purred as she caught a flash of blond hair behind Nakago. All of a sudden, she pulled down Nakago's head for a deep kiss. Smirking in satisfaction when she heard the gasp from the blonde girl watching them. Nakago heard the gasp too. He quickly pulled away, to turn and stare into the heartbroken eyes of his itooshi. 

"Usa-chan…" Nakago whispered before his tenshi ran away dropping Soi's cloak on the ground.

Why? The question repeated in her head as she tried to ran away from the images in her head. When Nakago left with Soi, she found the cloak that Soi had dropped when the seishi tried to attack her. Being the nice person that she was, and also a little curious, the blonde girl decided to bring Soi's cloak to the other woman, only to hear Nakago say that she was just a pawn to Soi, before the two kissed passionately. 

Finally exhausted, the broken-hearted girl dropped on her hands and knees on the ground, tears falling to the dry earth. After all this. He's just using me. I'm just a pawn in his little game to be immortal. Usagi sobbed as she pounded the unforgiving ground with her fists.

"Usa-chan…" Nakago whispered, not knowing what to say.

"Leave me alone!" was the harsh cry, Nakago flinched at the tone. It was the first time that he had seen her like this. 

"No. Usa-chan let me explain. It wasn't like that at all…" the shogun begged in a desperate tone, surprising even himself. He hadn't felt this kind of tearing pain since when he lost her the first time. He wasn't going to go through with living with a sense of loss and hurt all over again.

"What's there to explain?" the goddess of the stars laughed brokenly. "That I was just another of your conquests. What a fool I was to think that you would stay true after all these years. I should have known better than to think that you can keep your promises!"

The words cut into Nakago's heart like thousands of poisoned arrows. He was left speechless. Didn't she know that everything he did was for her? Anger swiped through him at her last accusation. Oh dare she say that, she was the one who decided to break their promise. She was the open who killed herself! "I wasn't the one who broke their promise. You broke them first when you committed suicide! You were the one who left me!"

"Is that what you think?! You think that I broke my promise to you on purpose. You think that I killed myself one thousand years ago to get rid of you?!" Usagi spat out. "If you think that, than you don't know anything about me!"

"Maybe we aren't meant for each other after all. Who knows what you did with the Suzaku seishi" the words dropped from his lips like lead, breaking her already shattering heart. 

*slap* Nakago's head stayed turned as Usagi's hand slapped him. Leaving a red mark on his face. Even without looking at her, he already knew that her heart was broken into irreparable pieces. 

"I HATE YOU!" The blonde girl screamed at the shogun before she stumbled into the night. Leaving the unmoving man standing there, looking at the place where she had stood.

**************************************************************************************

Soi smirked as she saw Nakago walked back alone, a lost look in his eyes. She had purposefully left her cloak, knowing that the other woman would bring it to her. It was just a matter of time when the she learn that Nakago was hers.

"Let's go," the blond man ordered as he leapt onto the horse. Furball looked up at him, questioning where Usagi was. The shogun ignored the tiger and rode away without waiting for Soi.

**************************************************************************************

How could he? Usagi thought to herself as she ran through the desert. Tears blurred her eyes, but the girl didn't seem to care. After all this. I came here for nothing! In her heartbroken state, she didn't notice the ground beneath her give away. 

Usagi felt her body give away to the emptiness she was falling into. Her first instinct was to transform and use her wings to fly away. But, what was there to fly to? There was nothing left of her life now. With these thoughts in mind, the goddess closed her eyes and drowned in the darkness…

AN: Ducks behind Li-kun. Don't kill me! If you kill me, you'll never find out what happened. And please read and review my story Haunted. I know that it's a little mean, but I won't update any of my stories unless I have at least 10 reviews for Haunted. I really like Ayashi no Ceres and I enjoyed writing Haunted, but the number of reviews are very discouraging. So please review. 


	9. A New Beginning

AN: Gomen minna, I know it's been a long time since I've updated. *sweat drops* It isn't exactly my fault, since FF.net wasn't working. I wanted to update yesterday since it was my 17th birthday, but FF.net wasn't working. Here's some good news, I've decided to put off all of my other stories until I finish this one. So I hope to finish Promises by Christmas. Another thing, I updated "An Unusual Mission" one week ago, when nothing was working, so if you're interested take a look. Okay, that's all from me.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, and no one is getting my new cell phone! :P

Chapter 7

"Kaika! Our guest has awakened!" 

The blonde girl blinked at the hazy image looking down at her. She tried to move her head, but the only result was the pounding headache that threatened to split her skull. 

"Don't try to move dear. You fell down a cliff, and there was a nasty wound on the back of your head!" the same motherly voice reprimanded. "Kaika, why don't you play your flute for the young lady?"  


The last thing Usagi remembered was a gentle male voice answering, before a soft hypnotic melody lured her back to sleep. 

~*~*~*~

Cool hands against her burning forehead woke Usagi up. This time it wasn't the old lady, instead a young man about her age was changing the cold towel on her head. I'm still alive? Usagi thought was she tried to get up.

"Don't move yet miss. Your injuries are healed, but you still have a high fever," the young man put out a hand, to push her back on to the bed. Recognizing the voice as the person who played the flute, it was the first time that she had a clear view of him. The young man had short light brown hair, and clear violet eyes.

Fever? That would explain why everything was spinning around her. "Where am I?" she managed to croak out through her patched throat.

"You are at my home, in Sairou miss. I found you lying in a poodle of blood three days ago. So I brought you to my home," the young man explained. "Don't try to speak yet. You are still weak from your fever," the young man put a finger across her lips. 

"Kaika, it's time for her medicine, and I also brought her some food too. The poor dear must be starving!" The same old lady from before walked in with a tray filled with bowls.

"Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Kaika. And this is my okaa-san. You will meet my otoo-san later when you feel better miss," the young man said as he helped Usagi up, leaning against his chest, as he held a bowl containing some steaming green liquid to the blonde girl's lips. Usagi closed her mouth tightly and refused to drink the medicine. What was the point, when she had no wish to live?

But the hand that held the bowl was persistent. And having no choices left, Usagi winkled her nose at the smell of the liquid, before she held her breath and swallowed the whole bowl. No sooner had she swallowed, Usagi leaned over the bed and spat out the bitter medicine out of her mouth. The medicine tasted even worse than poison. If Kaika and his mother hadn't looked after her, she would've thought that they were trying to murder her. 

"Are you okay miss?" The young man patted the chocking girl as Usagi threw up all the contents of her stomach, which wasn't much, considering that she had been sick for three days. 

"It's…*chock* so bitter!"

Kaika smiled and pointed at the two small leaves lying on the try. "The medicine you drank is made from the 'forgetful leaves'. It might taste bitter, but it will help you forget your pains."

"Forget my pains?" the wide sapphire eyes took on a blank look. Nothing could erase the pains he caused her. Except maybe…

"Miss? Are you okay" the violet eyed young man shook the frozen girl worriedly.

I'll never be okay.  
  
"Poor dear, you mush have gone through a lot!" Kaika's okaa-san said to herself. "Don't worry dear, we will help you. Where do you live? We can take you back to your family if you want," the old lady kindly offered.

I don't have anyone left, except for him. And he… The silent girl slowly shook her head.

"No family? You can stay her then! Kaika is at the right age to start a family, and if you don't mind, why don't you live with us and be his bride?" the old lady cried out enthusiastically, marriage plans already forming in her head.

"O…Okaa-san We're too young And we barely know each other!" the young man stuttered out, blushing from head to toe, as he moved away from Usagi.

"Nonsense Kaika. Your otoo-san and I were younger than you two when we got married. As for not knowing each other, I'll leave right now, so you two can talk," the old lady winked at her blushing son before quickly leaving the guest bedroom and closing the door before Kaika could escape.

"I'm really sorry miss. I'll talk to my okaa-san about this. She's not like this normally," Kaika fidgeted under the slightly amused blue eyes. "Don't take it personally miss. You are the most beautiful maiden that I've ever seen, but I don't know anything about you. In fact, I don't even know your name!" the red faced young man blabbed out.

"You may call me Usagi," the melodic voice cut across Kaika's nervous ramblings.

"Usagi?" the name rolled off of his tongue. "That's a cute name. How did you fall off the cliff Usagi-san?"

"I…I…" the blonde girl whispered. Scenes of him kissing Soi flashed through her head. The fight, the ground tumbling beneath her, her own submission to death. I don't want to remember anymore… 

"I don't remember," the blue eyes averted from the young man's piercing violet ones, as the Usagi lied.

Her eyes widened in surprise as a hand covered her own. "It's okay Usagi-san. To tell you the truth, I don't remember my past either."

"But I thought…"

"Okaa-san and otoo-san found me half dead by the river. I'm not their real son. But they took me in, and treated me like family. So, as you can see, I'm sort of in the same boat as you," Kaika smiled. "Since you don't have a place to go either, why don't you stay here? You don't have to be my bride or anything if you don't want to," Kaika quickly added. 

"It doesn't matter where I am now."

"So I'll take that as a yes, Usagi-san," the young man smiled before picking up the empty tray. "Rest well."

~*~*~*~

"Nakago! Thank god you're back!" the Seiryuu no miko rushed up to the blond shogun. 

"Yui-sama," Nakago nodded curtly before reaching around his neck for the Genbuu Shinzaho. He tossed the golden necklace to the short haired girl. "Here's the Shinzaho, take care of it Yui-sama. With out it, you won't be able to summon Seiryuu," was the cold phase thrown over his shoulder before Nakago left Yui's tent.

"What's wrong with him?" Suboshi asked when the shogun disappeared. Nakago was usually cold and unpredictable, but he was acting weird, even for him. The blond man was never rude to the miko, no matter how upset he was. 

"He's just angry over a little witch. Don't worry yourself over it Yui-sama," a smirking Soi cut in, finding a chance to provoke Yui's hatred over the blonde girl who stole Nakago's heart.

"What do you mean Soi?" As the red haired seishi predicted, the thought of losing Nakago immediately grabbed the miko's attention.

"After the Suzaku no miko and her seishi lost the Genbuu Shinzaho to Nakago, they used a love spell on Nakago. They sent an enchantress to bewitch him, and when Nakago will be under her spell, the witch will steal the shinzaho from him," Soi spat out viciously.

"A love spell? Is that possible? On Nakago?" Somehow, it was hard to believe the powerful shogun could fall in love, or show any kinds of emotions, even under a spell.

"Of course Yui-sama. Everything is possible in this world. Did you not just see with your own eyes how strange Nakago was acting? If you hadn't sent me to look for him, it would have been too late! The Suzaku no miko would have stolen the Shinzaho and summoned Suzaku!"

A cold look retuned to Yui's eyes. "I won't let Miaka succeed! I'll take Tamahome away from her if it's the last thing I'll ever do!" The miko clutched her hands into fists. "Soi, who is the witch that put the spell on Nakago?" 

The red haired seishi smirked as Yui fell for her trick. "The witch's name is Usagi, Yui-sama. She was saved by the Suzaku no miko."

"Usagi…I see. So it was all Miaka's plan then, to steal the Shinzaho from me. Well Miaka, I won't let you have all the fun…" a sinister light glittered from her narrowed eyes. "Soi!"

"Hai Yui-sama?"

"Bring back the girl Usagi alive. I have some questions that I want to ask her."

"Hai," Soi bowed low, to hid her smirk of triumph before quickly leaving the tent.

"My, my Soi. What a mean jealous streak you have. Manipulating our beloved miko to do your own dirty work. It's a wonder that she even believed you. Women can be so petty and cruel. Did anyone tell you that green doesn't go well with your red hair? I wonder how Nakago-sama will react when he finds out that you are going to hurt his pretty doll?" a dry chuckle was heard from the shadows.

"Mind your own business Tomo," Soi hissed at her fellow seishi, "but I have to say, I'm pretty surprised that you are not jealous of the pretty blonde that caught Nakago-sama's attention."

Another dry laugh was heard. "Unlike your failure Soi, I'm going to kill the Suzaku no miko and her seishi for Nakago-sama. He will surely forget that silly girl when his dreams of power are fulfilled.

"And how are you going to accomplish that Tomo? I've already tried, the Suzaku seishi are more powerful than they appear."

"Don't worry about that Soi. They have already fallen into the illusion I have created. It will just be a matter of time before they die from the desert's harsh climates," Tomo whispered before he melted into the shadows.

~*~*~*~

Usagi looked into the clear pond before reaching out a slim finger to glide across her reflection on the water. It had almost been a week after she recovered from her fever. A week since the transformation began. Her golden hair gradually paled to silver, and specks of lavender were slowly turning her sapphire eyes to a light amethyst. Since nothing was holding her back in the human world anymore, her body was slowly beginning to lose its mortal appearance, and transcending into the body of the goddess of the stars.

"Usagi-chan!"

The silver headed girl looked up sharply at her name; the only human aspect that remained. "Kaika-kun?"

The short haired young man had became a close friend over the short time. Usagi knew that like her, Kaika also remembered his past, and like her, he also chose to live in this in this facade, where he could forget the pains of the past. But, she wasn't going to ply into his secrets if he didn't want to share, it was a silent mutual agreement between both of them.

"There's a festival in town tonight. Do you want to go?"

"A festival? For what?"

Kaika blushed, before answering hesitantly. "There is an ancient legend in Sairou. Years ago, there was a pair of star crossed lovers. They were forbidden to be with each other by their families, but their love for each other was so strong that they were even willing to sacrifice their lives to be together. At the end, the two lovers jumped off a mountain together, and from their graves sprung two butterflies. Since then, every year at this day, lovers in Sairou come together to celebrate the festival held in honor of the butterfly lovers."

Star crossed lovers? At least he was true to her. Her thoughts drifted off again. It was best to forget about him, there was nothing between them now, he had made that clear when they separated. But with each passing day, she found her thoughts betray her. Even as her body changed, only thoughts of him occupied her mind.

"If you don't mind, I would like you to accompany me Usagi-chan," Kaika's words interrupted Usagi's thoughts. The blonde girl let her surprise show on her face, as she stared in amusement. She had only regarded the young man as a friend, but obviously, unknown to her, Kaika had developed feelings for her that ran deeper than friendship. 

"I…" The words where cut off, when Usagi widened her eyes as a pair of lips sealed the unsaid words.

Releasing the dazed girl, Kaika blushed. "I'm sorry Usagi-chan. I…I didn't mean to."

"It's okay, you don't have to apologize Kaika-kun. Let's go! I don't want to miss all the fun!" Usagi purposefully ran ahead of the red tomato. Kaika didn't know whether to be happy or disappointed as his kiss and feelings were dismissed so easily. 

Colourful lanterns lit up the darkening sky as songs and laugher flowed through the air. All the young lovers were gathered outside, sharing the beautiful starry night with their loved one. The streets were filled with stands, selling mouth watering foods, and sparkling trinkets. A stage was erected at the town square, where acrobats were performing tricks with knives and torches.

Through the thick crowd, an unusual couple caught the eyes of all the people. A gorgeous maiden dressed in a find robe of red silk bounced from one merchant to another, while a handsome young man in a light blue ensemble followed the silver haired goddess, carrying in his arms loads of little wrapped boxes that the girl had bought. All the older couples chuckled at the young pair, while the younger people looked on in jealousy at the striking couple.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" a voice called over the noisy crowd. "Welcome to this year's festival! Following the customs of this celebration, we pick out the most beautiful maiden in the country, as the symbol of love. Last year, it was Miss Li. Which lucky maiden will it be this year?"

Cat calls and whistles immediately started when an attractive young woman stepped on the stage. "As you all know, at this time of the year, it is the custom of the festival to choose a maiden to represent the love shared by the Butterfly lovers. Are their any suggestions to who this year's lucky maiden should be?"

As soon as the question left her mouth, a wave of cries were heard.

"Miss Xin Xin!

"No, Miss Wang Zhou is prettier!" 

The enthusiastic male population screamed out the names of their lovers.

"Kaika-kun? What is this all about?" Usagi whispered to the young man next to her.

"I don't know. Okaa-san didn't tell me anything about a beauty pagent," the young man looked as clueless as Usagi.

"Each year, one lucky girl is chosen at the festival. She will be praised for her beauty, and her family will be gifted by the town. It is a tradition passed on from generations ago. And at the end of the celebration, the maiden will have to choose her husband by tossing an silk ball into the crowd. The man who catches the silk ball, will become her husband." an old lady explained to the young couple. (AN: It might be a little confusing. It's an ancient Chinese way of finding a husband. I'm not joking. Young woman who are usually rich and beautiful, choose a husband by tossing a silk ball from a tall building. The man who catches the ball, or the person the ball lands on, will have to marry the young woman. If you are Chinese, you'll know what I'm talking about. You see these situations all the time in Chinese movies.) 

"Ohh," Usagi and Kaika nodded simultaneously.

"I say, Miss Usagi is the most beautiful maiden in the whole country!" An unknown male voice screamed above the cries.

"Yes! Miss Usagi! Miss Usagi!" the chant was picked up by crowd as a path way was formed by the people in front of the said goddess, leading towards the stage. The silver haired girl tensed. A hand from behind her pushed the frozen girl forward, as others pulled her up onto the stage. 

Panic dominated her senses as hundreds of leering male faces looked up at her. The fire light from the lanterns only illuminated the harsh truth that Usagi was trying to hid away from. Fine shivers began to run through her body as unfamiliar hands placed a garland of fresh roses on her hair. For the rest of the night, the silver haired girl was forced to sit on the stage, while the rest of the town's people danced and sang around her. Laughter and love flowed freely, but all Usagi felt was the pain, as she watched their happiness. 

"I love you"

"No, I love you more."

Usagi felt sick as she listened to the small pieces of conversation that drifted to her ears. How could they be so cheerful, when the world was so cruel and cold? It wasn't fair! Tears began to form in her amethyst eyes, and blurred the bright light that spilled from the colourful lanterns.

"Now, ladies and gentleman, it's time for our chosen maiden to choose the lucky man to be her husband!" the mayor of the town calmed the cheering people. A red silk ball was carried to Usagi on a silk pillow. A dragon and a phoenix were embroidered on the red silk, and long tassels hung from the two opposite poles. Miss Li, handed the ball to the unmoving Usagi, and lead her to the edge of the platform, where a huge male crowd gathered and were calling for Usagi to throw the ball in their direction.

The lavender eyes scanned across the men unseeing. The slender hands gripped the silk ball tightly, as a faint silver aura started to glow from Usagi's taunt figure. In the crowd, Kaika swore quickly to himself, as he felt the amount of power the silver haired girl radiated. It was strange, though, if he hadn't known better, he would have thought that the power Usagi showed was similar to the power of Nakago! 

"I…I…" the bunny murmured, as she suddenly dropped the ball at her feet. The symbol of Cosmos burst fourth on her forehead, in the centre of the eight pointed stars, was the crescent moon mark. "I can't do this!" An anguished cry tore from her throat. "WHY CAN'T I FORGET HIM?!" The goddess screamed into the night at the same time a beam of light was released from the symbol on her forehead. 

Kaika watched in shock as a pillar of light descended from the sky and surrounded the screaming girl on the stage. All around him, the towns people where running and screaming when the unnatural phenomena occurred. Finally when the light disappeared again, no trace of Usagi was left. The violet eyed young man cursed out loud. What could have brought such a violent reaction from the calm girl? This was no time for questions. Without wasting anytime, Kaika jumped over the mob of screaming people and headed into the desert, to the place where he first found the fallen angel.

~*~*~*~

Harsh sobs racked her body as Usagi was brought to the desert once again. She didn't even notice her surroundings as she blindly reached into her boot, and pulled out the dagger that she had hidden in there. It was the same dagger he had given her before she found out. Why? Why couldn't she forget him? Even now, after he betrayed her so cruelly? Why did her own heart have to betray her every second of her existence? 

Maybe it would be better if she end this right now. No one would be hurt if she cease to exist. There would be no more pain anymore. And she would be reunited with her senshi. Caressing the gleaming blade with the palm of her hand, a twisted smile formed as the razor sharp edge sliced open her flesh, drops of ruby slide off without a trace. He always did take good care of his weapons. A peaceful look settled on the beautiful face, before her hand gripped the handle of the dagger tightly. Sayonara. A red slash appeared above the already existing small white scar on her left wrist. The blade moved lightening fast, only seconds later did the crimson liquid began to seep out from the scar. Usagi laid on the ground with a content look as she felt her life leave her. 

"Usagi-chan!" A familiar voice called out.

Through the fog that surrounded her mind, the bleeding goddess faintly recognized it as the voice of Kaika. Funny, how did he know where to find her? 

The young man saw the white and red body lying on the sand. Even though Usagi's red robe hid the blood, he was still able to see large puddle that was forming on sand.

"Usagi-chan!" Kaika screamed as he dropped down beside the girl. She was already pale and shaking from the cold. Without hesitating, he torn off his shirt and used it to bound up the long slash on her creamy wrist. Sweat began to drip from Kaika's forehead as he realized that even if he stopped the blood, Usagi's life energy was to low to sustain the way back to the town. There was only one way. Throwing all cautions into the wind, the young man bent down, and covered Usagi's mouth with his own. A faint blue light covered the two bodies, as Kaika transferred his own ki into the body of the girl beneath him.

A dry chuckle froze Kaika, as a familiar shadow blocked the light of the moon. 

Swallowing down his fear, the young man slowly turned his head up. 

"So you are still alive…" Tomo stated as he played with the feathers on his hat, yellow eyes with malice. "Amiboshi…"


	10. Illusions and Realities

AN: Hi minna, as promised, I'll only be working on Promises from now on. This chapter is dedicated to Mingming, who was kind enough to draw a picture of Usagi and Nakago for me. I was just wondering, would anyone be interested in another Usagi/Nakago fic?

Chapter 8

"Tomo," the young man hissed out as he held the bleeding girl closer, protecting her from the masked man's searching eyes. "Why are you here?" Amiboshi spat out.

"What a cold greeting Amiboshi. And here I was, thinking that you'd be happy to see an old friend. But to answer your question, I'm here because of those baka Suzaku seishi and their miko are trapped in my illusion…"

"Miaka-san! Let them go Tomo!"

"Why would I want to do that? I would mind my own business if I were you Amiboshi."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you know?" a surprised look momentarily passed over Tomo's painted face.

"Know what?"

"I shouldn't be telling you this, since nothing is uglier than a jealous woman in rage, but since I'm so nice, I'll share some information with you," Tomo said as he played with the feathers on his hat. "Soi is after the girl in your arms. If I were you, I would leave the girl right now, and return to camp immediately to apologize to Nakago-sama, before I get caught in Soi's craze for revenge."

A confused look crossed the violet eyed young man's face. "Why would Soi be after Usagi? And why do I have to apologize to Nakago?"

"Poor Amiboshi, you really have no idea do you?" the other man chuckled to himself. "Don't you even recognize the dagger?"

The younger man looked at the gleaming weapon still tightly clutched in Usagi's other hand. A gasp escaped Amiboshi's lips as he realized that the dagger was the same one that Nakago kept on him. "The dagger! It's Nakago's!"

"Of course it is. This girl was with Nakago until Soi found them. I wonder what Nakago-sama will do with you once he finds out that you kissed her?" Tomo asked himself in an amused voice.

She was with Nakago? Was she in love with him? Of course she has to be, or why else would she reject my feelings so easily. The young man thought sadly to himself, as he watched the girl in his arms. "I don't care who she was with. I'll protect her from now on."

"Suit yourself, but how long can you last against Soi?"

Amiboshi winced. It was true, his powers was not enough to defeat the female Seiryuu seishi. And with Usagi in this condition…

"Think about it Amiboshi. Too bad I'll have to miss the fun, but the Suzaku seishi are calling," Tomo turned to leave.

"Wait! I won't let you hurt Miaka-san!" Amiboshi stood, his flute in hand.

"Amiboshi, you selfish boy. You can't have both things you know. You either try to save the girl, or you try to save the Suzaku seishi. But I'm warning you, with your powers, you are no match for either Soi or me."

The young man didn't answer, but instead got into a fighting stance, holding his flute to his lips.

"I always knew you were a traitor Amiboshi," Tomo sneered before his body split into eight identical forms. (AN: Think Cell in the Cell Games)

The young man started in shock as the Tomos surrounded Usagi and him.

"How can you attack me, when you can't even distinguish my real form?" all the Tomos laughed out at the same time.

The familiar music drifted across the night air, as Amiboshi concentrated all of his ki into his flute.

W….what? Usagi shifted as the music pierced through the cloud of darkness that shadowed her mind.

"Usagi-chan!" Amiboshi cried out alarmed that his music might have harmed the unconscious girl, but as he was distracted with the silver haired goddess, dark feathers crept up, binding the unsuspecting young man in a death grip. The flute fell out of his hand in surprise, as the Amiboshi stared in shock at Tomo, who shifted back into one body.

"You should've paid more attention, foolish boy," the masked man sneered, before walking up the silver haired girl lying on the ground. "So you are the woman who captured Nakago-sama's attention. Funny I could've sworn your hair was blonde a few days ago. I personally don't see what's so special about you, but there must be a good reason if Nakago-sama was so enchanted by you," a small shell appeared in Tomo's hand. "A reason I intended to find out from first hand." Streams of ki flowed out from the open shin, reaching long ribbons towards the unconscious girl on the cold ground.

Amiboshi watched in horror as the silver haired goddess was slowly sucked into Tomo's shin.   


"NO!!! Usagi-chan, wake up! This is just an illusion. You have to fight it, or else you will be trapped in there forever!" the young man's gasping breath was cut of when the feathers around his throat tightened.

"Save your breath Amiboshi. She can't hear you. Can't you see that she's so hurt that she will believe anything I show her?" Tomo said in amusement, before his eyes widened in shock. "What's this?" The image in shin wasn't like anything the masked man had ever seen. A magnificent palace stood proudly among beautiful gardens, but what surprised the Seiryuu seishi the most was that there were no sky and no moon. A lone blue marble was seen in the dark vacuum above the charming palace fit for the gods.

Tomo's eyes narrowed as the same girl appeared in his shell, only this time, her hair was blonde, and she was wearing a long white dress that exposed her shoulders and neck. Closing his yellow eyes, Tomo froze as he concentrated all of his energy into shin.

~*~*~*~

A young man with short grey hair and yellow eyes appeared in a large elegant chamber. The silver decorations and furniture clearly indicated that the occupant was female, and was a royalty. The young man walked to the dresser silently, and picked up different jewelleries that were foreign to him. A small ruffle from the bed made the young man quickly turn around and got into a fighting stance. His form relaxed a little when he noticed that it was only the wind from the open balcony shuffling the gauzy curtains covering the bed.

The young man slowly walked towards the bed, where the figure of a girl stretched out under the ivory sheets. Liquid strands of good spilt across the silken sheets, partly covering the peaceful angelic face. The sheets partly slid off the bed, revealing a long slim leg that was left uncovered by the girl's short white sleeping gown.

The grey haired young man slowly reached out, carefully brushing away the long strands that covered the sleeping beauty's face. The girl sighed happily, and rubbed her porcelain cheek against the slender finger. 

"Naka-kun," the fingers froze against the smooth skin, as the young man stiffened. How did the girl meet Nakago-sama? It was obvious to the young man that no place in the four empires could equal to this palace's magnificence. How could Nakago, the last member of the Hin tribe could possibly know…? Shaking his head to clear the confusion, the young man's eyes contracted until they were just mere dots in the white. The hand that had previously caressed the face so tenderly was clutched, blood red nails grew from the fingers. Beneath the talon like hand, a fragile vein pulsed under the pale skin. No matter, it'll end here, right now. The woman who stole Nakago-sama.

With a twisted grin, the claws descended across the slim throat…

"Usagi-chan?"

The young man froze in his actions and cursed softly as a female voice called outside, knocking on the door. 

Sooty lashes fluttered, causing light shadows to dance on against the snowy skin.

The princess of the moon kingdom opened her eyes reluctantly, annoyed at being ripped away from her dream by the reality. The sleepy girl blinked in confusion as a blurry male figure came into view. But before she could open her mouth, the figure was gone, making the princess to wonder if it was just her imagination.

"Usagi-chan, I'm coming in," Sailor Venus's voice whispered out, before the door opened to allow in the orange clad senshi.

Without any formalities, the other blonde girl popped onto the fluffy bed by the princess. "I heard some noises in your room Usagi-chan. Is anything wrong?" 

The odango haired blonde frowned, making room for her cousin. The image of the male intruder appeared in her mind, but the bunny decided not to say anything about that. After all, it could just be her dream that caused her to see him everywhere.

A sudden moment of inspiration came to the goddess of Love's mind, as she spied the tell tale blush that brushed across the moon princess's fair cheeks. "Tell me the truth Usagi-chan," the senshi winked slyly. "I know that you were dreaming about a guy."

At the question, the princess blushed even redder, if it was possible, but she confided to her cousin nonetheless. "I don't really know Mina-chan. It's really weird. I was at a dark place, and I could hear a male voice calling out to me, I know that I recognize that voice, but I just can't see the person!" She cried out in frustration.

"How mysterious!" The goddess of love sighed to herself, hearts appearing in her eyes. "Then what happened?"

"Then I woke up when you banged on the door!" The odango haired princess teased and flung a pillow at Sailor Venus's direction.

A minute later, a slightly disorientated senshi peeked up at the laughing princess, before she jumped over the bunny, dumping the feathers from the pillow onto the other girl, creating another all out pillow fight.

In their happiness, the two blonde girls failed to notice the dark figure on the balcony, who caught all of their conversation. So that's how she met Nakago-sama the young man thought, fists clutching. She'll forget all about him, if I have something to do with it! He promised himself before vanishing again, leaving nothing but a breeze of cool air that sent shivers down the princess.

~*~*~*~

"Come on Minako-chan! Don't be such a slow poke!" Princess Serenity cried out as she dragged a dreamy goddess of love into the barn.

"Usagi-chan…" the senshi trailed off. "Did you see how hot the new prince from Earth is? I've never seen such beautiful eyes, they're almost the colour of topaz." the blonde girl said, not realizing that she was drooling until the princess giggled.

"What are you laughing about Usagi-chan? You should be happy that the prince was staring only at you the whole time."

The odango haired girl's face immediately became solemn as she remembered the devouring look the grey haired price gave her. "I don't think that he's that good looking," the princess frowned before leading out her favourite horse. A tall stallion, the colour of the night, with a single white star on his forehead. Minako soon followed with a chestnut thoroughbred. 

"Where do you want to go Usagi-chan?"

Without answering, the princess sprung onto the horse in a rather unladylike fashion, covering the senshi of love in a layer of dust as she galloped towards the forest. 

"Y…You're going to pay for that Odango!" Minako spurted out in rage as she also climbed onto her horse. "I just washed my hair this morning!" She cried out before chasing after the laughing princess, who was reputed to have the best horsemanship in the whole kingdom.

Finally after galloping for almost half an hour, Minako caught sight of the familiar blonde ponytails flapping in the wind. The senshi was about to call out, when a scream from the princess reached her. Watching in horror, the senshi of love could only ride faster as the princess lost control of her horse. Minako was still too far to reach the other girl in time.

"Usagi!!!" the scream torn out of her throat as the odango haired girl fell off her horse…

Closing her eyes tightly, the senshi was terrified to see the unmoving body of her cousin. She had failed. She was suppose to protect her best friend and cousin. As the strongest, and the leader of the inners, she failed to even prevent the princess from falling off of her horse. Tears began to fall from the closed eyelids as a sob threatened to escape.

"Minako."

The crying girl snapped up her head at the sound of her name. Her pale blue eyes widened as she saw Princess Serenity unhurt, and being held in the arms of the grey haired prince they had just been talking about.

"Usagi-chan!" with a happy sniff, the goddess of love rushed up to her cousin, crushing the girl in a death grip. "Thank god you are okay!"

"Minako, you can let go of me now," the princess chocked out.

The senshi giggled nervously and followed orders as the princess's face started to turn blue from the lack of oxygen. "Oops, sorry Usagi."

A chuckle grabbed the attention of both girls. "Sorry princess, but allow me to introduce my self ladies. My name if Prince Aono."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Princess Serenity, and this is my cousin Princess Minako of Venus," the odango haired girl curtsied as best as she could with her tattered dress.

"Please let me offer you a ride on my horse your highness, your steed is still too wild for you to ride," the topaz eyed young man offered.

Princess Serenity was about to decline when Minako put a hand on her mouth and answered for her. "She would love to." the mischievous senshi ignored the glare from her princess and winked. After all, it was the her duty as the goddess of love to play match maker and find her princess a handsome young man besides that baka Endymion. "Cheer up Usagi-chan, if I could snatch up a hottie every time I fall off the horse, I would do it everyday," she whispered quickly before giving the other girl a small push to the waiting prince.

Without wasting anymore time, the grey haired young man put his hands on the princess's slim waist and effortlessly lifted her up, before climbing up behind her.

The blonde girl blushed as two arms encircled her body to grab the reins. Ignoring her pounding heart and trying to break the tension between them, she quietly thanked the prince.

"No need to thank me princess," Prince Aono chuckled. "Every man would've done the same thing I did when the most beautiful maiden in the universe was in distress. And please princess, just between you and me, call me Tomo."

Not knowing how to respond to his playful flirting, the bunny blurted out the first thing that came into her mind. "I'm engaged to Prince Endymion."

Instead of letting her go as the princess expected, the arms around her only tightened. "You're not married to him yet princess. You are still free to make your own decisions now."

Without answering, the blonde girl agreed, and relaxed slightly. True, she doesn't belong to Endymion yet. These days were her last free time, she could do whatever she want. Closing her eyes, she leaned back a little into the firm chest, letting her mind imagine that she was ridding in the arms of a faceless blond man, instead of the grey haired prince.

Seeing that the blonde girl closed her eyes, and seemingly dozed off, the young man smirked slightly. This was just too easy, like taking candy from a baby. He had seen the blonde girl riding by herself, and it was only the matter of creating an illusion of a snake, to make the girl lose control of her horse, and give him a chance to play hero. He had admit though, this world was amazing. Pitiful little princess. To bad you don't know that it was my shin that absorbed your ki, and created this illusion from your own memories. But I have to admit, I am amazed by your world. Once my shell has absorbed all of your memories, I shall show them to Nakago-sama.

All too soon, the short ride to the palace ended. The blond girl reluctantly opened her eyes, only to look into the face of a jealous Endymion.

"What do you thing you are doing?" the dark haired prince hissed dangerously as he walked up to Prince Aono's horse and yanked the princess off.

"Let go of me Endymion! We may be engaged, but you don't own me!" The enraged blonde cried as she wretched her arm from Endymion's possessive grip.

The grey haired young man smirked to himself in amusement as he watched the conflict he caused. Casually sliding down his horse, he offered a grin to the other man, and made a show of draping his arm across the princess's shoulders.

"How dare you touch MY fiancée??!?!?!" the dark haired princes shouted out, not caring that he was drawing all the attentions from the stable hands.

"The princess may be your fiancée Endymion, but she isn't your wife yet. You do not control her, she can do whatever she desires to."

"I…I…" the word spurted out of Endymion's mouth, before he turned and stumped away in frustration and rage.

"Thank you," Princess Serenity whispered, before she quickly turned to leave.

"Wait!" A hand grabbed her arm just before she was able to escape. "Can I see you again?"

A startled expression crossed the princess's face, she need time alone to sort out her feelings and dreams, but the earnest look on the Prince's face melted away her resolution.

"Of course you can!" For the second time, the cheerful voice answered for the annoyed bunny. Jogging up to the princess, Minako gave Prince Aono a sly wink. "Next week is the royal ball, you'll be able to see her then."

"Minako!" The bunny hissed out, but didn't get a chance to say anything else as her cousin dragged her away to her chamber.

"Minako! What are you doing? You know that the ball is going to be held in honor of the engagement between the Moon and Earth. I can't possibly see Prince Aono then!" The princess cried out when the two girls reached the privacy of the odango girl's bedchamber. 

"Usagi-chan," the senshi of love sighed. "I know that. But I also know how much you hate Endymion. I don't want you to live a life with no love. That's why I want you to have just a little fun before your marriage. Consider it as a last fling."

"Minako-chan," the princess whispered before she embraced the other girl in thanks.

~*~*~*~

"See Amiboshi? She's already fallen into my illusion. In a little while, she'll be all mine!" Tomo stated amusingly, the paint on his face consorted together, giving him a even more sinister look.

"NO!!! Usagi-chan! Wake up! Can't you see that this is only an illusion?!" Amiboshi screamed out in desperation, even as the feathers tightened around his neck. He watched helplessly as the blonde girl inside shin continued to hug her cousin, as if nothing happened.

"Didn't I tell you that see won't be able to hear you? Now, for the final act," again the masked man closed his eyes and focused all of his ki into shin.

Tomo is concentrating all of his ki into shin right now. That means he won't be aware of me. If I can just get out of these feathers… Amiboshi thought as he carefully pulled at the bonds holding him. However, a familiar sensation stopped his struggling. Suboshi! The young man recognized. Nakago, Soi, Yui-sama The young man froze in shock as he recognized the ki patterns. There was no mistake, and they were all heading to this direction. Weird, there's another ki heading over here too. But this one he did not know. The tied up young man shivered at the pure evil the ki radiated. Not only that, but it was extremely powerful, almost as strong as Nakago's, if not more. But how could they have known where to find Usagi-chan and him? Of course! The energy beam! Amiboshi's eye widened in realization. The pillar of energy Usagi created released an enormous amount of energy, anyone with a little training could detected it. Not to mention the light that could be seen miles away.

With these new knowledge, the young man fought harder to free himself. He had to get Usagi away before either the Seiryuu seishi or the unknown ki get here. If he could just reach his flute…

~*~*~*~

The elegant bedchamber was filled with a deadly silence for a change, as the girl in her ivory silk gown stood before the mirror. Tonight was the night of the ball. Her senshi had been fussing around her for the whole night, helping her to get ready. And indeed, they had done a superb job. They all knew that tonight would be her last night of freedom, everyone was quiet as they helped to uncover the princess's flawless beauty. But even with their familiar presence, she still couldn't stop the churning inside of her heart. Standing in front of her own reflection, she couldn't help but wonder if the image she was seeing was truly her. The hair, the nose, the mouth. Her finger slowly traced over the features, they were still the same. But the eyes. Were those really her eyes? They were so lifeless, where had the light gone? They didn't look like the eyes of a sixteen years old. The blank look reflected the emptiness of a immortal soul. Suddenly, her image wavered, instead of the blonde and blue eyed girl, a young woman replaced her. Reaching out a hand, the princess touched the cold glass, wiping away the crystal tear that fell from the image's amethyst eyes. The image of the woman shifted, replaced by the faceless blond man that haunted her dreams. 

"Princess! Are you ready?" 

The image of the man disappeared immediately, and the princess was left with her own reflection in the empty room. Carefully wiping her eyes, she put on her mask as she looked around the chamber one last time.

*scene change*

"Now, you are truly mine Princess," Prince Endymion hissed into the girl's ear as they danced together after their engagement announcement. 

The princess didn't say anything. The rest of the dance continued in a thick tension, as the blonde girl strained under the pressure of the ball to smile, while there was nothing she wanted to do than to lock herself up in her bedchamber. 

After what seemed to be an eternity, the waltz finally ended. The bunny quickly curtsied and turned away before Endymion could stop her. Without looking back at the splendour of the ball room, the princess quietly walked out of the palace, to the royal gardens. Sitting under a sakura tree hidden among the bushes, the blonde girl closed her eyes, and finally released the pined up frustrations in a quiet sob. She was so confused! Why did she have to marry Endymion, when everyone knew how much they hated each other? And the weird dreams she have been having each night, where an older version of herself was with a blond man. Who was he? Why did she have a feeling that she should know him?

A soft rustling noise interrupted her questions. Looking up with large tear filled eyes, Princess Serenity stared in surprise as Prince Aono walked towards her through the rose bushes. "Prince Aono? What are you doing her?" She asked, as she hastily brushed away the tears staining her face.

"Call me Tomo princess. I saw you running out of the ball room. I was worried about you," the grey haired prince whispered as he knelt beside the girl, and wiped away the last remaining tear. 

"W…why?" the blonde girl blushed as his hand caressed her face.

"Baka, because I love you."

"You love me?!" The bunny squeaked out. "But you barely even know me!"

"You'd be surprised princess," the night hid the strange glint in the topaz eyes as Tomo said softly against the girl's lips. Taking advantage of the girl's dazed look, he quickly sealed her lips with his own. Silencing her gasp of surprise with his mouth, as he locked her into a tight embrace.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to do this," Tomo said finally as the Princess finally broke away panting. Tilting her blushing face up to his under the dim light, he kissed her again, but this time much softer and carefully, as if he was worshipping her lips with his kisses. 

"WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!!!" the scream broke the kissing couple.

"What's going on?" Princess Serenity jumped up in alarm.

"The Dark Kingdom is attacking!" the scream was heard shouting in the ball room, accompanied by several explosions from outside the palace grounds.

"Okaa-san! I have to go," the blonde girl said in horror as she started to run back to the palace.

"You're not going anywhere Princess," a feather shot out to encircle her wrist, jerking her back into the steel arms of Tomo.

"What are you doing Tomo? Let me go! The Dark Kingdom is attacking us!"

"Not before I have my little fun Princess!" the young man chuckled insanely.

Twisting around to face her captor, the princess could hardly recognize Prince Aono. The topaz eyes contracted until they were mere dots in the white, his grey hair had grown and was floating around him like arms.

"Who are you?" the scared question could barely be heard over the sounds of battle in the background.

"Hehe, pitiful little girl, you're trapped in my illusion even more deeply than I thought. I am Tomo of the Seiryuu seven," several strands of his hair tied around the blonde girl's wrists and ankles as she tried to escape.

"Seiryuu…" Why did that name sound so familiar? When the Seiryuu no miko comes, I'll ask her to grant me the wish to be immortal, that way, if you have to live alone for eternity, you'll at least have me to talk to. a male voice said in her mind.

"You'll pay for stealing Nakago-sama away! I'll make sure that he'll never want you again after this!" The man screamed as a sharp feather sliced through the thin fabric of the princess's dress.

Nakago-sama? Who was that? The sound of her dress being ripped off stopped her wondering.

"I have to admit, you are pretty attractive for a female. No wonder Soi was jealous enough of you to be as desperate as to lie to Yui-sama."  


Soi? Oh God… the memories suddenly returned in an unwelcoming crashing wave. Of course. The blond man in her dreams, it was Nakago! "Let me go!"

Tomo laughed manically. "It's no use struggling, though I still prefer the cries of a young boy to a girl. But no matter, Nakago-sama will be mine after I destroy you!" The feather moved over the princess's body, only covered in a thin white slip.

Closing her eyes tightly, the blonde girl could hardly move as the feather moved closer to her bosom.

"What?" the feather stopped just against the satin, as a familiar flute music filled the air. Tomo's face twisted in annoyance. "Amiboshi!"

Taking advantage of Tomo's distraction, Princess Serenity reached out blindly and grabbed a jagged rock, and lunged at the seishi. The sharp point of the stone embedded deeply into Tomo's heart, as he let out an uncharacteristic scream, before everything around the two blurred. 

~*~*~*~

"Usagi-chan!" Amiboshi dropped his flute and ran towards the silver haired girl, who was lying on the ground, wearing nothing but a thin slip.

"Kaika-kun?" the girl asked tiredly, reaching up a hand to touch the young man's face.

Holding the weak girl tightly against his body, Amiboshi quickly gave a prayer of thanks to Seiryuu. "I knew you could do it Usagi-chan. I knew you could break out of Tomo's illusion."

A laboured cough brought the attention to Tomo's fallen form. "Don't be so sure yet Amiboshi!" the older seishi hissed as he stood up unsteadily. "I will not fail Nakago-sama!"

Pushing the bunny behind him, a determined look on his face, Amiboshi brought his flute to his mouth, ready to fight to the death to protect his love.

"Aniki!"

Both seishi turned in shock as a group of people galloped towards their battle ground. A young man who looked identical to Amiboshi was riding ahead, shouting wildly.

"Nakago-sama is here!" Tomo turned to smirk at Amiboshi in triumph. "This is going to be your end traitor. Once I tell Nakago-sama how you protected the Suzaku no miko, he won't hesitate to kill you."

"Aniki!" Suboshi screamed again in happiness as he rode closer to the brother who was thought to be dead. 

Usagi watch in confusion as another Kaika hugged the Kaika she knew. What is going on here? Why are there two Kaikas?

"Usa-chan?" her whispered name made the girl turn her head sharply to the only man who knew that nickname. The blond shogun was motionless on his black stallion, staring straight into her soul.

For a moment, the weak girl wanted nothing more than to run into his arms. To have him hold her tightly, to give her the warmth, strength, and love she always received from him. No! She had to stop feeling that way! He no longer loved her. She saw the way he was kissing Soi. Every since she found him, he never kissed her as passionately, and he never said 'aishiteru'. But why was he looking at her with that expression? Why does he have to look so sad and lost? The look reminded her of the first time they had met, when he had that same look on his face. No, she wasn't going to fall for his trap again. The goddess of the stars told herself. Forcing an emotionless mask on her face, she ripped her eyes away from his. Oh goddess, it hurt so much, like someone tearing her heart apart. He's just using me. He's just using me. Usagi repeated in her head. Forcing herself not to look into his heartbroken eyes.

"Yui-sama, the girl on the gourd is the witch Usagi," Soi whispered, jealousy raging out of control as she saw the longing look in Nakago's eyes as he stared at the silver haired girl.

"That's Usagi? She is very beautiful," the short haired miko said bitterly. Indeed, with her long silver hair gently swaying in the wind, reflecting the rays of the pale moon, the girl was like a heavenly maiden, descending to grace the mortals with her innocent beauty. No wonder the cold hearted Nakago was so easily captivated by this unearthly creature. In all truth, which man could resist the temptation to love such a goddess? A sudden hatred for the fallen beauty overwhelmed the miko's senses. 

"Soi!"

The female seishi bowed, smirking as she waited for the command.

"Kill her," No, she wasn't going to lose to anyone. Miaka already took away Tamahome. She would not lose Nakago, the only person she trusted. 

"Hai Yui-sama!" the red haired seishi answered gleefully as she grinned with the pleasure of killing the one who had humiliated her.

"No wait!!" Two voices shouted out simultaneously, as Amiboshi moved in front of Usagi, and Nakago grabbed Soi's wrist before the red head could create a lightening bolt.

"Yui-sama, why do we have to kill the girl?" Even though his face and voice was as cold as ever, his eyes betrayed his fear of losing the girl.

"Because Nakago, she poses a threat to us. She was sent by Miaka to steal the Genbu shinzaho away from us," Yui answered calmly.

"Yui-sama, Usagi-chan wouldn't hurt anyone! Please don't kill her, she's the kindest person, don't hurt her," Amiboshi pleaded.

"Aniki, what are you saying? She's the enemy!" Suboshi asked in confusion.

"See Nakago, the little witch worked her spell on Amiboshi as well. If we don't kill her, soon, we will all be under her control," the Seiryuu no miko said to Nakago.

"Hear that Nakago-sama? We HAVE to kill her," Soi smirked.

The blond shogun narrowed his eyes at the red haired woman. "I understand now. What kind of lies have you been feeding to Yui-sama, Soi?"

"What lies? I was just telling the truth. She has to be a witch. How else is it possible that the little slut managed to win your heart, when I can't over six years?" Soi snapped.

Looking at the female seishi in disgust, the shogun turned to Yui. "I don't know what you have been told Yui-sama, but the girl is definitely not a witch. You have the Genbu shinzaho now. Just let her go. In this state, she won't cause us any trouble." The blond man said commandingly, coldness seeping out of his eyes.

"Well…" Yui hesitated, not knowing what to do.

All of a sudden, a scream turned all the heads to where Usagi was lying on the ground, Tomo was looming above her, a mad grin on his face, as a single feather fluttered in the wind. "Now, you will never be able to take away Nakago-sama!"

"Usagi-chan!!!" Amiboshi screamed out in fear. How could he have been so careless?! While everyone was arguing about Yui's orders, they had all forgotten about Tomo.

A look of disbelief was on Nakago's terrified face. "Usa-chan…?"

AN: A perfect place to stop, don't you think? *crawls into her gundanium kitty den, and blocks it with a huge rock from the angry fans*. 


	11. Secrets Revealed

AN: Crawls out of her kitty den. Pokes the rock covering her door. *crash* Purr looks around the pile of crushed rubbles. People are so violent these days! Fine, fine, here's the next chapter. Goes back to repair her door as fans reads. Muhahahaha! This time, try to destroy a gundanium door. *crawls back into her den*. This chapter is dedicated to Aidenn-chan, thanks x 10000000 times for writing the Tama/Usagi fic for me ^_^. 

Thanks to: Celes, Mika-chan (Blows a raspberry in her gundanium kitty den. Thanks for the review, try not to kill me this time), themoonmaiden, Jordan, JLSCORPIO78 (thanks for reviewing every chapter ^_^ ), Bettina_okki (you'll see if she dies or not in this chapter), aya_mikage2002, Celestial Sailor Pluto, Bluejello, Chaska (do you knee some Kleenex?), Shawna (You're very violent you know, ^_^. *Hides her head behind her paws*), Luna Princess (Let's just say that I'm glad that there was a rock between us ^_^), Mikage, Alex, and SailorVenus-Star.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. 

Chapter 9 

"Usa-chan," the whisper drifted out of Nakago's lips. "Usa-chan!!!" He screamed before pushing Soi blindly away and ran towards the body of the silver haired girl.

"Usagi-chan?" Amiboshi looked at the girl's unmoving body in the blond shogun's arms.

"Nakago-sama," the still standing Tomo muttered one last time, before his eyes closed, and his body fell forward.

Nakago quickly pulled Usagi out of the way of the dead seishi. A black rose stood proudly, the spiky stem buried deeply in Tomo's back. No one said anything as the blood slowly dyed the sand to a dark wine colour. 

Shivers began to ran its fingers down the goddess. "No. Not again. He's going to kill everyone. I have to stop him. I can't let what happened repeat itself!" Usagi said quietly to herself, before pulling out of Nakago's arms, but the shogun would not let her go. Turning the bunny to face him, fear was evident in those amethyst eyes as they looked up at him in fear.

"Who is it?"

Before she could answer, everyone felt a dark ki looming above them. There, veiling the light of the moon, a man in dark armour smirked down at the Seiryuu seishi, Yui, and Usagi. "Maybe I can answer your question." The man said as he floated down to the ground, right in front of Usagi, who was still being supported by Nakago's arms. "Or maybe you would rather do the honours princess."

"Princess?" Yui, Soi, Amiboshi, and Suboshi stared at Usagi in confusion.

"What are you doing here Chaos?" Usagi growled, as the Cosmos symbol began to flicker on her forehead.

"Don't worry princess. My business is not with you today. But I should thank you for leading me here. If it weren't for the moon beam you created, I wouldn't have been able to find the Seiryuu no miko so easily," The dark prince grinned at the seishi's tense forms. For the first time, he took a good look at the blond haired man behind Usagi. 

"You must be Nakago. I still have a score to settle with you, for stealing my fiancée." Hatred oozed from every word, as the blond man smirked back and tightened his arms around the bunny. 

"It's not my fault that she prefers me."

"And you are saying that you deserve her?" Endymion mocked. "She came to this world to be with you, and you pay her back by kissing another woman in front of her. Oh please!" The dark haired man watched in satisfaction as the goddess stiffened at his words. She quickly walked over to Amiboshi, head lowered so she wouldn't see the despairing look in Nakago's eyes. 

"Back to business," Endymion said as his eyes landed on Yui. A gleam of gold caught the moon's pale beams, around the short haired girl's throat. A trembling hand griped the Genbu shinzaho tightly as the prince moved closer. "You must be the Seiryuu no miko," he said, false sweetness gushed out with the words.

"What do you want with Yui-sama?" A defensive Suboshi demanded, blocking Endymion's path. His ryuseisui hovering beside him, ready to strike out at the tiniest sign.

"Not much. I just want to borrow a little something from her," the dark prince answered. Before anyone could stop him, Endymion disappeared, only to teleport beside Yui. "Thank you for this lovely gift." The man smiled darkly as he grabbed the shinzaho around the miko's neck. With a rough jerk, Endymion ripped the golden necklace away, leaving the miko screaming as blood dripped from the thin cuts made from the force.

Everyone was too stunned to do anything, before Yui's screams broke through their trance. Swearing loudly, Nakago quickly created a ball of ki in his hands and threw it at Endymion. All the seishi froze in wonder as the crackling energy easily deflected by a blast Endymion fired in defence.

"How.. How is that possible? No one, not even Tamahome could deflect Nakago-sama's attacks," Soi whispered in awe.

Endymion chuckled to Nakago's startled face before turning to the emotionless Usagi. "You see princess, how powerful I've become? After I find the other shinzaho, this world will be under my rule. Join me. Only I am worth to be your mate Cosmos. Together, we will rule the universe for all of eternity!" Eyes glowed with dark power, the dark prince stretched out his hand in invitation towards the unmoving girl, while the other hand held on to the shinzaho, still covered in some of Yui's blood. 

"Cosmos?" Nakago turned to stare at Usagi in astonishment. 

"You don't know yet Nakago? After you broke her hear, she started to change. Now, there is no more Usagi Tsukino or Princess Serenity. Only Cosmos, the goddess of the stars. It'll only be a matter of time before she loses her human emotions and truly leave this pitiful little world of yours, to claim her throne," Endymion explained, smirking into those furious amethyst eyes. "Am I correct Cosmos?"

"You're are right Endymion, or should I say Chaos? But too bad you left out one minor detail. When I leave this world, I'll make sure that you'll be wiped from the universe forever!"

The dark prince chuckled in amusement. "Then I'll have to make sure to take you with me then!" Endymion answered with a blast of dark energy, heading straight for Usagi.

The Cosmos symbol burst forth, creating a blazing shield of white light around the proud goddess standing calmly waiting for the impact of the two polar powers.

"But first, I'm going to send your beloved little boyfriend to hell!"

It was too late as Cosmos realized that the blast wasn't heading towards her anymore. Instead, it made a sharp turn, heading straight towards the unsuspecting blond shogun. 

"NO!" the silver haired goddess screamed in terror. All thoughts of betrayal disappeared, only to be replaced by the intense pain at the thought of losing the only one she loves. Moving with a speed that couldn't be seen by the naked eyes, the goddess disappeared, only to reappear in front of Nakago, protecting him from Endymion's blast. There wasn't enough time to erect a proper shield. With a soundless scream of pain, the attack threw Cosmos and Nakago against the cliff behind them.

"Usa-chan?" the shogun asked hoarsely, feeling the pain of the hard impact of the jagged rock on his back.

Only sharp gasps answered him. Nakago slowly lifted his hands to his face. The warm sticky liquid languidly dripped off one slim finger, to stain the long silver hair against his chest. Looking down, numerous tiny cuts covered the front of Cosmos's body, her snowy fuku were ripped at many places, and stained with her own blood. 

"Daijoubu?" She asked weakly, barely had the energy to tilt her head to look at him.

The blond man nodded wordlessly, voice caught in his throat, as the first tears began to stung his eyes. Even now, when he pushed her away so harshly, how could she still care for him? She was on the verge of unconsciousness, yet the first thing she cared about was if he was okay.

Laughter in front of the couple made Nakago tighten his arms around the bleeding girl, who had fainted from blood loss. "I can't believe that Cosmos would fall for a weakling like you!" Chaos mocked, black energy sizzling around his body. "You can't even protect yourself, let alone the woman you love. You don't deserve her."

I don't deserve her. I don't deserve her… Chaos's last words echoed in Nakago's numb mind. I can't even protect Usa-chan… All of a sudden, his hands dropped from Cosmos's body. The unconscious goddess slowly fell to the ground at the shogun's feet, as the blond man brought his trembling hands to his face. A fog of self hatred clouded his mind as he was again brought back to his childhood, when he failed to protect another. The scenes replayed in Nakago's mind, it was so similar to what happened that day, when his okaa-san had also gotten hurt because of him. A strangled cry fell from his lips as the proud shogun collapsed to his knees next to Usagi, who was too weak to stay in her transformed state. So close to her, but he didn't touch her, he couldn't face her now. After all, he couldn't even protect her, the only one he ever loved, he wasn't' worthy to be by her side. He would just cause her more pain and suffering.

Mocking laugher flowed over the two fallen lovers, as black energy swirled in Endymion's out stretched hand, ready to deliver the final blow to his rival for love.

"LEKKA SHINEN!!!"

The gathered energy disappeared as Endymion howled in pain and sore loudly as a burst of flame melted the metal covering his raised arms.

"Yui-chan!" the unmistakable shriek of the Suzaku no miko was heard as the auburn haired girl rushed up to her short haired best friend, who was covered in in some of her own blood.

"Suzaku seishi," The dark prince snarled at the new comers.

The Suzaku seven and Miaka looked at the black haired man in confusion. 

"Who the hell are you?" The fiery haired bandit asked Endymion, fangs showing, and iron fan ready to attack again.

Realizing that he was at a disadvantage in numbers, dark prince levitated into the air, and turned back to look down at the blond pair, still on the ground. "This isn't over yet Nakago! The Byakko shinzaho and Cosmos will be MINE!!" Were his last words as Endymion disappeared in the night sky.

"Okay! Can someone please tell me what in the Hell is going on here? Who was that asshole and why is he also after the shinzaho????" It was no surprise that the big mouthed, carrot top was the first one to break the silence.

"Why are YOU here Suzaku seishi?" Suboshi snapped out of his stupor as he barked out at the new group of people. His violet eyes never leaving Tamahome. 

"Why am I seeing doubles?" the bandit suddenly asked as Amiboshi walked up to his twin.

"We were in Sairou no da, when suddenly the city disappeared, leaving us in the middle of the desert no da. It was an illusion spell no da. Then we heard people shouting in this direction, and we came here no da," Chichiri explained, trying to lift the thick cloak of tension.

"Of course! They were trapped in Tomo's spell. After Tomo died, his spell was automatically broken!" Amiboshi cried out in realization.

"Hey Tamahome?" a SD Tasuki poked the blue haired youth next to him. "Is that Nakago?"

The other man turned to where the chibi bandit was pointing to, only to stare in surprise at the man kneeling by the familiar prone form of a young woman. The blond man no longer looked like the cold and powerful shogun, but instead, he had an air of infinite sadness and pain, as he gazed unseeingly at the young woman's face.

"Hey Tasuki," a SD Tamahome whispered back. The two seishi resembled a pair of chibi boys discussing their latest discovery. "Isn't that Usagi-chan?"

"Where is Usagi-chan?" a head squeezed in between the two chibis. The two popped back to their original size and screamed at the sudden intrusion.

"Nuriko! Don't scare us with your big ugly head like that!" the red headed youth screamed out, waving his fan. Too bad that he didn't realize his mistake of calling Nuriko ugly.

"Uh Tasuki?"

The bandit stopped his rambling to stare at where Tamahome was pointing. Standing with head bend and eyes covered, Nuriko was unusually calm, the only thing betraying how pissed off he was, was the bold vein ticking on his forehead.

Ever so slowly, the vain seishi looked up, staring into Tasuki's suddenly nervous face. "What did you call me Tasuki?" the purple haired man asked sweetly. 

Tasuki swallowed in fear at the red aura surrounding the other man. How come he never noticed how scary Nuriko could be when he was angry? 

"I…" before the next syllable could come out, a fist punched the big mouthed bandit into the sky. The last thing that could be seen of Tasuki was his body growing smaller and smaller as he flew towards the moon.

"Usagi-chan?" Nuriko turned after seeing Tasuki taking a flying lesson with satisfaction. "Usagi-chan." Nuriko gasped as he saw the unmoving figure of the girl lying on the ground, covered in blood. 

"Why you?! I won't forgive you for this Nakago!!!" the Suzaku seishi screamed out at the quiet man beside Usagi. The bracelet around Nuriko's wrists glowed, and lengthened into gauntlets, as the seishi charged towards the still shogun.

"Nuriko!" 

All the heads turned to the new voice.

"Taitsukun? What are you doing here?" Miaka asked as everyone stared at the old lady floating in the air.

"That's…Taitsukun?" Yui asked, astonishment clear in her face. "But… she's so old and ugly!"

The guardian's eye began to twitch as she turned around to face the girl. "Do you want to stay here forever Seiryuu no miko?" 

Yui paled and shook her head.

"Then listen to what I have to say!" Taitsukun cried out. "I felt a disturbance in the balance of the good and evil. After I did some investigation, I found that there was a there are two beings who are here against the wells of destiny. One was the creature you saw before Chaos, the other is the girl you all know as Usagi.

"Now, Chaos is also after the shinzahos. I suspect that after the pervious battle with Cosmos, he need the power from the shinzahos to heal himself before the final battle between light and dark." 

Taitsukun looked at Miaka and Yui, "the key to summoning Suzaku and Seiryuu is the girl Usagi. So you better take good care of her if you ever want to see your world again. But first, you'll have to prevent Chaos from getting the shinzahos, it is essential that you two groups settle your differences and work together. If you let your little quarrels get in the way of defeating Chaos, all may be lost, and this world along with others will be destroyed."

"But Taitsukun! Chaos already has one of the shinzahos," Yui said.

"I see. Then you'll have to get it back from him. But in the mean time, you guys have to find the Byakko shinzaho before Chaos finds it first."

"But where are we suppose to find the Byakko shinzaho?" Chiriko asked.

"Do not worry. I have already contacted one of the Byakko seishi. He will arrive shortly, and take you to the one who guards the shinzaho," the old lady replied before she turned to Nakago, who was still kneeling by the unmoving form of Usagi. Everyone moved away as Taitsukun flowed towards the couple. 

A sharp slap was heard, and Suzaku and Seiyuu seishi alike all gasped as one of Taitsukun's ribbons left two red marks on the blond seishi's face. For the first time, a familiar angry light shinned in those icy eyes, before it disappeared again. 

"Nakago, snap out of it. I'm surprised to see that someone with your intelligence could fall so easily for Endymion's tricks," Taitsukun said under her breath, making sure that no one could hear their conversation.

"What do you know? He was right… I don't deserve her," Nakago murmured in response.

"Let's just say that I know enough about your past and hers. And as for what Endymion said, can't you see that you are doing exactly what he wants you to do? You are giving up even before the fight. You are believing what he wants you to believe, and that is you don't deserve her." 

The shogun did not answer, but some of the lost expression disappeared from his eyes.

"If you give up now without a fight, then you don't deserve her," the old guardian said one last time before she left, leaving Nakago to reflect on what he just heard. 

Sighing, the shogun shook his head, to clear away all the confusion from his mind. The others watched in fascination as the cold general they knew returned. Carefully brushing the loose strands of silver from the peaceful face, Nakago tenderly slipped his arms behind Usagi's back and lifted her into his arms. His body relaxed at the feel of her soft body molded into his, it seemed to be a whole eternity since he last held her close like this. He made his way towards his fellow seishi. Traces of doubt still existed, but like Taitsukun said, right now wasn't the time for self pity. 

"What a kawaii girl!" A voice said out of nowhere, as a head with white hair appeared beside Nakago, leering at the silver haired girl in the shogun's arms.

"YOU DIRTY OLD PERVERT!!!" A kick threw the old man into a pile of sand as Tamahome attacked the old man, since he was the closest to Nakago. Not that he cared for the other seishi, but Usagi did save Miaka's life and helped them. She didn't deserve to be ogled at by a strange hentai old man.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL YOUR SENSEI A DIRTY OLD PERVERT?!?!?!" the old man cried as he threw an uppercut at the ogre symbol Suzaku seishi.

"SENSEI?" Everyone asked in amazement. 

AN: Now, the fun begins. *grins* Bye minna until the next chapter.


	12. Realizations

AN: Hi people, just a quick note, Usagi is not another miko, just in case some of you are wondering. I won't be able to update next week, because of exams. And one last thing, *straps the more violent readers to their seats*. Now enjoy the chapter ^_~.

Thanks to: Shawna (That has to be the understatement of the year. Puts a Relena plush doll outside the den, that ought to scare away the perfect soldier), Kuroi Atropos (I hear you girl. Nakago *swoon*), Cheska, Craza_2K, Bluejello, Galexz, Jordan, Celes (then prove yourself after this chapter :P ), Tegasus (thanks for being the 200th reviewer!), Usa-chan (you'll find out, love the new chapter, it was hilarious!!!), Alexandrea Orozco (*grins and lick her whiskers* loved the treat, and don't worry, you can be sure that Chaos will get it. And of course I couldn't bare to kill Nuriko-chan, who's going to model female clothes for me then?), Queen Cosmos, LoveNuriko, Mika-chan( glad to know that you liked the AnC/SM story. Now I can bug you even more when I don't update *smirks*), themoonmaiden (As I said in the email, you'll see in this chapter if the Suzaku and Seiryuu really over looked their differences or not. ), Mikage, JLSCORPIO78, aya_mikage2002, Aya, Jade Nova (If you've noticed, I love slapping bishies. Gives me a sense of power *sweat drops*, just kidding. But torturing Naka-chan is fun *pouts*), and Aidenn ( Tokaki, Yohji, all hentais. But kawaii to boot.)

Chapter 10

"How is she?" Three voices asked simultaneously as the white haired lady walked out of Usagi's room.

Subaru glanced at the three young men briefly before she slowly shook her head. Sighing, she put the full tray on the table, before turning to meet the impatient seishi. "She's still refusing to eat. The poor girl. She's going to slowly waste away if this keeps up."

"What does she do in there anyways? The onna has been locking herself up in there for almost three days?!" Tasuki cried out, temper wearing thin. However, the glares from Nakago, Amiboshi, and Nuriko quickly shut him up.

A sudden slam jerked all the heads to where the Seiryuu no miko and Suzaku no miko sat. "Yui-chan? What's wrong?" Miaka asked in alarm as she looked up at her best friend. The short haired girl gripped the table tightly, anger evident in her tense form.

"Who does she thing she is?!?! Throwing a tantrum at a time like this! Doesn't the little brat princess realize that without her power, I'll never be able to go home?!" Yui screamed out in anger before she ran out, towards the bunny's room. "I'll make her eat! Even if it means I'll personally have to shove the food down her throat!"

"Wait! Seiryuu no miko," Subaru cried out, but the short haired girl didn't stop.

"Yui-chan!" Miaka tried to call her friend, but the other girl didn't hear her. Standing up, the auburn haired miko chased after her best friend.

"Miaka!!!" Tamahome cried out in hast before he bolted out after his beloved. The rest of the Suzaku and Seiryuu seishi followed out more slowly. Subaru sighed before she also walked out. No one could blame her, after all she did try to stop them.

Midway to her destination, a scream broke the tranquility of the beautiful villa. Picking up her pace a little, the female Byakko seishi arrived in front of Usagi's room, just in time to see Yui getting blasted by an invisible force, and slammed into Miaka.

"Yui-sama!" Suboshi cried before he helped to pick up his miko.

"I tried to stop you, Seiryuu no miko. But you didn't listen," the old lady reprimanded lightly, before pulling out a silk handkerchief to wipe the little trail of blood on the young girl's chin. "Usagi created a spell around her room. Anyone uninvited will be blocked from her room by a barrier."

Nakago sighed before he turned towards the garden. Just as he thought, she was punishing herself for what had happened. The spell would prevent anyone from entering. Even him.

"Demo," Chichiri frowned. "I'm sure that I sensed Suzaku's power, no da."

"Not only Suzaku's power," all the heads turned to stare at the shogun who hadn't expressed any concern, when his miko was blasted. "There is also some of Seiryuu's power."

"Masaka!" the blue haired monk closed his eyes immediately and concentrated some more. "Yes, I feel it now no da. Both Suzaku and Seiryuu are lending their powers to protect this girl no da."

"Yes, that's why none of you can enter her room," Subaru nodded. "The power of Suzaku keeps out the Seiryuu no miko and her seishi, while the power of Seiryuu blocks the path of the Suzakus."

"Demo, demo, how is that possible?" Miaka asked confused. "is she another miko?"

The Byakko seishi shook her head in denial. "I don't know."

How is that possible Usa-chan? Nakago asked himself. Through their bonding, he might had given her some of his power. The power of Seiryuu, but that still doesn't explain where she received Suzaku's gift. A nudge against his calf, brought the blond man's attention down to the furry head.

"Do you know Furball?" Nakago asked quietly, scratching the white tiger's head.

The tiger purred contently before she turned away, walking through the crowd of Suzaku and Seiryuu seishi. Everyone stopped their questions as the tiger opened the door of Usagi's room by pushing with her head. The squeak of the hinges could be heard as the white cat walked into the dark room, without being harmed by Usagi's barrier.

Snapping out of her shock, Yui quickly tried to follow the tiger, but again, the barrier blocked her from the open doorway. 

After the tiger disappeared, the door slowly closed by itself. But not before Nakago caught a ray of silver in the darkened room. Usagi was lying on her back on the bed, eyes closed. She was still wearing her princess gown, that draped across the bed, some of the silk spilled down the edges, pooling around the floor. One pale arm laid across her stomach, while the other stretched out among the unbound silver, reaching out for someone who was not there.

Turning away abruptly, the blond shogun quickly escaped to his own temporal bedchamber. The image of Usagi's still body and lifeless expression haunting his mind and tugging at his heart. Falling onto his bed tiredly, Nakago pulled out a small shell; shin. It was all that was left of Tomo when the seishi died. He couldn't see Usa-chan right now, so might as well see what was hidden in Tomo's precious toy.

Opening the shell, a stream of ki flowed out, forming a screen. Slowly, the ki wavered, and an image began to form in front of Nakago. The blond man held his breath as the magnificent moon palace appeared…

~*~*~*~

"Anata," Subaru sighed, looking up at her husband, who was smoking away on his pipe, sitting on a tree. "What are we going to do?"

The old man grunted as he shifted on the branch he sat on. "I don't know Subaru. How's the girl right now?"

"She's still not eating, no matter how hard Xi Fang and I've tried. The poor daring. Her heart must be broken to pieces."

"I still find it hard to believe that she's Suzuno's granddaughter. To think, her and Tatara, that old dog. And the man didn't even tell me about it," Tokaki chuckled as he recalled when Taitsukun told Subaru and him the news. He didn't know that his jaws had dropped, until the old hag told him to pick it up.

"It does seem impossible, but Tatara and Suzuno deserved it. They have gone through so many hardships, and they were still separated. It's good to know that even though they were ripped apart, their love for each other still stayed so strong," Subaru sighed. "And to have such a beautiful granddaughter. I'm so happy that we are given the chance to meet Usagi-chan. Oh anata, we will finally be able to have someone to look after as a child."

"Yeah, I know love. But we still have to tell Tatara about the good news. I can't wait to see the expression on his face, when he knows that he has a granddaughter," Tokaki jumped off the tree to walk beside his wife. "Speaking of the old devil. What are we going to do about the shinzaho?"

"Taitsukun said to give Suzuno's mirror to the mikos. I feel that the Suzaku no miko is okay, she may be a little selfish and clumsy, but she has a good soul. It's the Seiryuu no miko that troubles me. Yui seems nice enough, but the way she reacted when Usagi-chan was sick, was just so heartless. She acted as if nothing in this would matters, except for her."  
  
"Come on Subaru, let's not worry about it now. The shinzaho is safe with Tatara in the Byakko shrine. Right now, I want to find out which Suzaku or Seiryuu broke my little girl's heart," the old man cracked his knuckles as he smiled gleefully. "Whoever the baka is, he's going to learn the consequences of hurting my niece. I bet it's that big mouthed bandit, the one with the red hair. Or the purple haired one that looks like a woman. I swear by Byakko, when I get my hands on those two, they'll never be able to have children again!" The old seishi promised himself as his wife shook her head and dragged him away.

Unknown to the two old warriors, every single word of their conversation was overheard by an intruder. Stepping out from behind the bushes she was hiding in, the woman quickly headed for Yui's chamber, leaving only a strand of red hair on the branches.

Gripping the window sills tightly, the Seiryuu no miko glared hatefully at the perfect couple she was spying on. Why did Miaka have to have everything? The little thief, with her innocent looks. She stole Tamahome away, and expect Yui to believe that she was innocent? In the sudden fit of anger, the short haired girl grabbed the flower vase, and threw the fragile object towards the door. Narrowly missing the newcomer by a mere centimetres.

"Yui-sama," Soi stared in shock. "Is everything alright?"

"I just can't stand it anymore!" the younger woman exploded. "Why is everyone leaving me? First Miaka falls in love, stealing Tamahome away from me. Now Nakago is in love with that girl Usagi. Even Amiboshi has a crush on her. I don't have anything! I just want to go home…"

The red haired seishi smirked, and carefully pulled Yui into a hug. "Don't worry Yui-sama. Everything will work out. I promise," Soi's eyes darkened before she continued. "I have some good news for you Yui-sama."

"Good news?"

"Hai. I have discovered the whereabouts of the Byakko shinzaho. If you are ready, we can go tonight to retrieve it before the Byakko seishi give it to the Miaka."

Yui hesitated, even though her eyes shinned in the dark room. "Demo Soi…Didn't Taitsukun say that we need the shinzahos to defeat Chaos? If we use the Byakko shinzaho to summon Seiryuu, wouldn't it lose all of its powers and become useless?"

"Yui-sama, when you summon Seiryuu, you won't need the pitiful Suzaku seishi. And plus, after you summon the beast god, you can wish for the destruction of Chaos, and you can get your revenge by wishing for Tamahome and Nakago back to your side…" Soi argued.

"How are we going to summon Seiryuu if Amiboshi and Nakago won't work with us?" Yui asked, silently agreeing. 

"Leave that to me Yui-sama. Take Suboshi and Miboshi with you tonight, and I'll handle Nakago. As for Amiboshi…" the seishi narrowed her eyes. "He's already a traitor. It won't matter if he's there or not. We will have the Byakko shinzaho, so it wouldn't matter if he's there or not. But if he gets in our way, then…"

The Seiryuu no miko nodded. "I'll leave you to make the preparations for tonight then." 

Soi bowed and quickly left to find Suboshi. 

Miaka, Usagi. You will soon feel how it is to be betrayed by your loved ones. the short haired girl thought darkly to herself before slamming her door shut.

~*~*~*~

"Usagi-san. Please, you have to eat something," Xi Fang pleaded, while she tired to tempt the silver haired girl with some steaming soup. 

Without speaking, the goddess slowly shook her head.

Sighing, the dark haired girl put down the soup, and picked up a comb. Sitting beside the other girl, Xi Fang gently ran the teeth through the long shinny strands, which were full of tangles. "I know that you are hurt because of love. And don't denial it. I can tell. After all, I'm a girl too." Xi Fang said, even though she got no response.

"But you are being a little childish acting like this. You know that you are not the only one suffering. That cute lover of yours hasn't eaten anything either. He barely spoke to anyone, and after the scene outside your room this morning, he also locked himself up in his room. I shouldn't be prying into your private life, but whatever happened, if you love him so deeply, why can't you let him explain or give him a second chance?"

"Because he doesn't love me anymore." The quiet response startled Xi Fang, who wasn't expecting an answer.

"How do you know Usagi-san?"

"He told me. He accused me of breaking up my promises to him. And he…he said that I wasn't true to him," a crystal tear fell along with the whispered words.

"People say a lot of things they don't mean to when they are angry. I'm sure that he was just in a bad mood, and he didn't want to lose you."

Usagi was silent.

Getting up from the bed, Xi Fang walked over to the window, opening the shutters wide open, allowing the bright rays to enter the room for the first time in three days. Furball reluctantly looked up from beside Usagi, and growled at the sudden brightness.

"See the tower on the mountain Usagi-san?"

A small ruffling sound echoed in the room, as the bunny turned to see what the older girl was pointing to. A beautiful white temple shinned in the golden rays of the sun. "There is a legend, saying that if you truly love someone, you will be with that person forever, if you kiss under the temple before the sun sets."

The dark haired girl closed the shutters again, and got ready to leave.

"Xi Fang-san?" the quiet voice from the bed stopped the older girl.

Sitting up weakly on the bed, Usagi looked straight at the other girl. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Depends on what it is."

The goddess hesitated before continuing. "Can you tell Nakago to meet me at the temple before the sunsets…if…if he still loves me."

Xi Fang gave the other girl a huge smile. "Only if you promise to eat all the food I made for you." She said before she left. A happy expression on her face.

~*~*~*~

"Xi Fang!" The dark haired girl stopped as Subaru approached with Miaka and Yui. "How is Usagi-chan doing?"

Xi Fang grinned. "Much better Subaru-sama. I managed to convince her to seat some of the food."

"That's good. Do you have some time? It's almost supper time, and we need a lot of food to feed all the mouths. Miaka said that she can help you make supper if you want," the old lady sighed. Not that she didn't enjoy having company, but the thought of having to feed so many young men…

"I would love to. Demo… I have a message to deliver to Nakago-san," Xi Fang said slowly.

"It's okay Xi Fang-san. I can give the message to Nakago while you and Miaka make dinner," Yui offered with a kind smile.

The older girl hesitated, not knowing what to do. After all, Usagi-san entrusted the message to her, but Subaru-sama had taken her in after her parents died. "Okay. Can you please tell Nakago to go to the temple on the mountain to meet Usagi-san before the sunsets?"

"Sure No problem, I'll go tell him right now," Yui answered before she took off to where Nakago's room was.

Why do I feel that something bad is going to happen? Swallowing the nervousness, Xi Fang turned and followed Subaru to the kitchen.

~*~*~*~

"WOW! What are all these weird dishes?" an enthusiastic Tasuki breathed out in wonder, looking at the interesting brown mush on the table. "Did you make them Miaka?"

"Yep," the said girl beamed proudly.

"Food from another world," Chiriko said in awe. "Let's try!"

All the seishi quickly sat down and popped a piece of Miaka's cooking into their mouth…

*silence*

Before all different kinds of barfing and chocking sounds were heard around the table.

"What's wrong guys? You're acting as if it tastes horrible," Miaka asked in a flat voce.

"No, no! The soup taste wonderful," Tasuki said quickly, swallowing the delicious sop to wash away the taste of the dead animal in his mouth.

"Xi Fang made the soup."

The bandit chocked and spit the boiling liquid into his lap, as Xi Fang giggled quietly to herself.

Suddenly, the fun was interrupted when a frantic looking Nakago burst into the room. "Where is she? Did anyone see her? Usagi is gone!"

Everyone froze. "Gone? What do you mean she's gone?" Nuriko shouted out at last, slamming his chopsticks onto the table, breaking the utensils. 

"I was going to talk to her, but she wasn't in her room!" Nakago cried out, patience running out. "I have to talk to her. I have to apologize to her!"

"Nakago-san?" Xi Fang asked.

"WHAT???"

"Why are you still here?" the girl asked, dread in her voice. "Didn't Yui-san tell you? I asked her to deliver Usagi-san's message to you."

"What message???" the blond shogun looked up in bewilderment. "I never got a message, I was in my room the whole time!"

"Oh no…" Xi Fang whispered in horror. "It can't be! Usagi-san wanted you to meet her at the temple on the mountain, before sunset, if you still loves her!"

"Before sun down?" Nakago turned to look at the red sky. Without wasting anymore time, he ran out of the villa, jumped onto his waiting horse, and raced into the dying day.

"HELL! Did she really go to the temple?" Tokaki swore. "Many people went missing because of monsters appearing there recently."

"I don't understand…Why didn't Yui-san deliver Usagi-san's message?" Xi Fang asked quietly to herself.

"Where is Yui anyways? And while we are on the subject, where are the rest of the Seiryuu seishi?" Tamahome demanded, shifting his accusing glare at the only Seiryuu seven present.

"I don't know, I haven't see the others the whole day," Amiboshi defended himself.

"Masaka!" Subaru gasped. "Can it be…?"

"Tatara!" Tokaki cried before the two Byakko seishi ran out of their home, heading straight for the Byakko shrine. The Suzaku seishi, Miaka, and Amiboshi followed close behind.

~*~*~*~

Usa-chan! Please don't let me be too late! Nakago prayed as he jumped off before the galloping horse stopped. Please, I have to apologize Usa-chan. Why didn't you tell me before? Why didn't you tell me what really happened? It's all my fault! Nakago forced back the tears that threatened to escape as he again thought back to the images Tomo's shin produced: Usagi's memories. From when they had first met, to when she was sent to his world. The scenes replayed in his mind, the times when Endymion harassed her, the sickening moment when the bastard brought his sword down… The memories kept flooding back to his mind, forcing him to feel the pain over and over. A price he was to pay for hurting her. A price he was happy to pay if she could forgive him.

He has to see her again, he has to apologize before it's too late. Finally, the blond man climbed to the top of the temple. The view was spectacular, the setting sun painting everything in a magnificent burning red shades.

"Usa-chan…" the wind carried away the lone name across the empty temple, where a golden necklace in the shape of a pair of dragons, hung from one of the posts.

Tokaki, Subaru, Miaka, Amiboshi, and the rest of the Suzaku seishi, ran out of the temple door, just in time to see Nakago fall on his knees, an golden necklace draped lifelessly in his shaking hands.

Tbc…

AN: *runs into her den, and pushed to command to close the door* Hurry up you stupid thing!!! *looks out side, where readers are approaching the den with beam canons and other dangerous weapons.


	13. Truths

AN: Merry Christmas minna! And happy holidays!!! I love vacation!!! No school, no getting up early, no cramming before exams…and more time to write of course ^_~.

Thanks to: **Bunny Winner **(Gun? Are you sure that you're the legal age to have that thing? I'll have go back to my gundanium kitty den after you finish this chapter), **Uranus2000** ( hehe, it's good to be on vacation ne? Yip! Isn't Naka-kun a cutie?), **Akiko Joy **(hum, I can see that you don't like cliffies…), **Styx**, **Tenshi Cat**, **Love Nuriko **(Sorry, I love Nuriko-chan too, but I've spent the past 12 chapters on a Naka/Usa story, I can't just change it now. But Aidenn-chan has an amazing Nuriko/Usa story if you are interested ^_^), **Queen Cosmos **(you'll see in this chapter ^_~), Jess, **Alexandrea Orozco **(I have a kitty too, but she only likes friska…picky little thing. It's all my parents' fault for spoiling her :P ), **Alianna125** (Wow, *tackles Alianna125* I feel so loved!), **Tegasus**, **Celes** (*grins* You are forgiven ^_~. Just don't try to hurt me after you read this chapter ^_^), **Galexz**, **Bettina_okki** (Hehe, I wish you good luck finding him!), **SenshiJupiter**, **Cheska**, **Seeking Serenity **(Oookkkkaaaayyyyy…can you just hold your need for killing for a sec? I still need Yui later. But I promise that she's all yours after I'm done with her ^_^), **Jordan**, **Craza2k** (*laughs* I almost burned down my high school chem lab like that! ^.^;;; Well with a syringe filled with flower and a match), **SA2-chan**, **Aidenn-chan **(hehe, you'll have another chapter to do now!), **Themoonmaiden** (It's okay, I understand, my parents confiscated my mouse during exam period ^.^;; Happily ever after? *grins evilly*), **Kuroi** **Atropos **(hehe, favourite of mine too ^_^), **JLSCORPIO78 **( :P Is there a god? He must have heard your pleas today ^_~), Bluejello (daily hun? *huge glomp* Arigato!!!), **PallaPalla-chan** (I sympathize, I can live on reviews…), **Adb** (hehe, I already got something planned for Yui ^_^), **Mika-chan** (*pouts* You're going shopping? So have you picked up my present yet? Just kidding ^_~.), and **Dani** (glad that you liked Everything ^_^)

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Chapter 11

Everybody watched silently as Nakago kneeled on the cold hard ground, body shaking with silent sobs. From his hand, a faint trail of blood fell, caused by the sharp tip of the necklace. No one dared to say anything as the blond shogun quietly drowned in his grief. Even Tamahome looked at his sworn enemy in unmasked pity. For he too, knew the pain of losing your soul mate. 

A small whimpering drew all the attention to the far side of the temple, where a bit of white fur was uncovered by the shadows. Tokaki carefully walked over, mentioning the rest of the group to stay where they were. The unmistable metallic smell of blood perfumed the air as the old Byakko warrior walked closer to the groaning creature. 

"Masaka," Tokaki whispered in horror. "Subaru!" Lying on her side, her snowy fur sticky with blood, Furball struggled to breath with numerous deep cuts made by the black roses littered on the ground around the dying white tiger.

Subaru and the group quickly ran over to the old man.

"By Byakko! This is blasphemy!" the female seishi gasped, the person who committed such a horrendous crime against the tiger god would surely be cursed. "Who could've done such a cruel thing?"

"Endymion," the hateful name fell from Nakago's cold lips as he pushed past the Suzaku seishi and knelt down by Furball's head. The dying tiger tried weakly to lift its head, but failed miserably. Carefully the shogun stroked the soft fur behind the tiger's ears, like he did so many times before. "He wouldn't just deliver a clean blow. He enjoys to see to see other slowly drain of their life.

"It's okay, you won't suffer long now. The poison has already diffused through your body. It will just take a very quick ki blast to end your suffering…" the shogun said gently, soothing away the tiger's pain. A faint blue glow gathered in the centre of his hand, waiting to be released…

"Wait!" the gathered ki dispersed at the cry. Everyone turned to look at Mitsukake, as the Suzaku healer unwrapped the cloth covering his seishi character. "We might have been enemies, but we both need Usagi-san to summon the beast gods. So I will help you this time."

Nakago didn't answer. His emotionless mask still on, but he moved aside to let the other seishi squat beside the dying animal.

"Great…healing powers…" Mitsukake called out, as small bubbles of calming green ki appeared in his palm. Everyone watched in fascination as the gathered healing energy was slowly absorbed by the wounded cat. The cuts miraculously closed up, and soon, only the blood betrayed that the cat was close to death.

The Suzaku seishi crouched over, panting form the vast amount of energy he used.

"Thank you," the quiet whisper was almost missed. Miaka, Amiboshi, and all the Suzaku seishi turned to stare in shock at Nakago. The blond shogun seemed to be full of surprises lately. First he didn't seem to care about power anymore. Second, he had stopped sucking up to his miko. Third, he seem to care a lot about the girl Usagi. And now this.

"Wow, the world must be coming to an end!" No one was surprised that it was the red head bandit who broke the awkward silence. "The almighty Seiryuu leader, Nakago-sama actually admitted that he's not as powerful as he thought, and needs the help of the lowly Suzaku seishi. Fancy that!"

"Tasuki! Shove it!" A hand quickly muffled any more smart ass comments that the bandit was going to make.

"I don't need your pity Tamahome," Nakago said in the same lifeless tone.

Tasuki who bit Tamahome's hand was about to open his big mouth again, when an explosion stopped the senseless bickering. Everyone felt the kis skyrocketing. They were able to recognize the kis belonging to the rest Seiryuu seishi who were not present. However, there was one last ki that neither the Suzaku or the two Seiryuu seishi knew. And it was declining fast.

"Subaru! That was Tatara's ki!" Tokaki cried out before he ran towards the direction of the Byakko shrine. The rest of the group followed closely behind.

~*~*~*~

"For the last time Byakko seishi! Where is the shinzaho?" Yui demanded, looking down at the young man who was chained to the walls.

The dark haired man looked up slowly. Even though numerous lashes covered his body, he still looked up in defiance, sending silent challenges to his captors.

Standing beside the Seiryuu no miko, Soi pulled the whip in her hands smirking. "Come on and hand over the shinzaho. We already told you that we are the servants of Seiryuu, and we need the shinzaho to summon the beast god. Hand it over, or else…" the whip cracked in the air.

The young man looked up, a small smile playing around his lips. "If you kill me now, you will never know where the Shinzaho is hidden."

"You might not care about your own welfare Byakko seishi…but what about the life of your granddaughter?" the female Seiryuu seishi asked slyly.

A bitter laugh echoed in the empty room. "I'm sorry to disappoint you Seiryuu seishi, but after my beloved Suzuno went back to her world, I've been guarding the shinzaho for her, by myself in the Byakko shrine for the past ninety years. So you see, it is impossible for me to have any family, let alone a granddaughter."

"That's where you are wrong. Both my miko and I have met your granddaughter," Soi said smirking. Yui turned around to look at the red head in surprise.

"You are shocked too aren't you, Yui-sama? I didn't know that Tsukino Usagi was the granddaughter of the Byakko no miko and her seishi Tatara, until I over heard the other two Byakko seishi talking about it. It turned out that Taitsukun herself told Tokaki and Subaru that the result of your brief romance with the Byakko no miko was Usagi's mother."

"Usagi is related to the Byakko no miko?!" Yui cried out in astonishment.

Soi nodded, satisfied with the stunned expression on Tatara's bruised face. "Hai Yui-sama. Now I understand. Nakago doesn't care about the little bitch after all. He's just pretending to love her, to get the shinzaho," the seishi hypothesize happily, her own cockiness blocking the truth.

"How do I know that you are telling the truth?" Tatara asked a little suspiciously, although a tangle of happiness filled his body, knowing that even though their union was forbidden by the gods, their love for each other managed to survive across the different worlds.

"If you don't believe us, then I'll let you see her for yourself," Soi snapped her fingers.

A moment later, Suboshi emerged through the walls with Miboshi. In his arms, Suboshi held the lip form of the silver haired goddess. From a silent gesture from Soi, the young man placed the unconscious bunny at the feet of the chained Byakko seishi.

"I can't see like this. Release me," Tatara demanded, jerking the chains, which tightly held his body against the wall.

Soi hesitated at the request.

"It's okay Soi. Go ahead and unchain the Byakko seishi. Even though physically he's young, inside he is more than a hundred years old. Plus, the girl has fallen under my spell. Unless the Byakko seishi wants his granddaughter to sleep forever, locked away in the nightmare she is experiencing right now, I doubt that he will do anything stupid," Miboshi grinned.

Once the chains fell away, Tatara dropped to the ground by Usagi's side. Ignoring the aching in his muscles, he slowly brushed away the lose silver strands that covered her pale tormented face.

A soft gasp of surprise echoed in the room. The hand against Usagi's cheek froze. The features were so similar to his beloved's, there was no mistake about it. A small content smile appeared on Tatara's face. To know that Suzuno and him having such a beautiful granddaughter, the ninety long years of loneliness was well worth it. To be able to see his granddaughter who was as lovely as her grandmother. His only regret was that he couldn't share this wonderful moment with his beloved Suzuno.

"I see that you have admitted that the girl is related to you," Soi smirked knowingly at the warmth on the Byakko seshsi's face as he looked down on Usagi. "I'm sure that it's a very emotional time to be reunited with a granddaughter you never knew you had. And I hate to be the heartless person to break this touching moment, but if you don't give us the Byakko shinzaho right now, you will never see Tsukino Usagi again."

Tatara froze. It was his duty to his god and miko to protect the shinzaho. But he couldn't trade the life of his and Suzuno's granddaughter for an object. He would never forgive himself if Usagi was hurt in any way, and he was sure that Suzuno felt the same way. It was weird how fast the unconscious bunny warmed her way into his lonely soul. Maybe it was because her sweet face resembled Suzuno's when she first face to this world. But Tatara knew, that he would give his life to protect this girl. "If I give you the shinzaho, will you let us go?"

"Of course," Yui answered graciously, eyes gleaming at the thought of being one step closer to revenge.

Gathering the still body of Usagi with one arm, Tatara reached up and took off his earring. Setting the seed on the ground, he muttered a quick spell. To the wonder of Yui and her seishi, a flower grew from the small seed. Resting in the middle of the full bloom, was a small round hand mirror. Caressing the mirror for one last time, the Byakko seishi carefully picked it up. Leaning against the wall for support, he pulled Usagi up, supporting her limp form.

"We have given you the girl, now hand over the shinzaho!" Soi demanded, advancing on the weak Tatara, and the unconscious goddess.

"Let us out of here first, then I'll give it to you."

"No way! What if you leave without giving us what we want?" Suboshi cried out in anger, his ryuseisui ready to attack.

"Suboshi! Let them go. I trust that Tatara-san will keep his end of the bargain." Yui ordered, moving away to let the limping Byakko seishi slowly make his way to the small exit.

"That's far enough," Soi's voice stopped Tatara. "Now give us the shinzaho."

"Byakko forgive me," The long haired young man sent a quiet apology to his god, before he held out Suzuno's hand mirror.

Soi smirked, before she moved to receive the shinzaho. Handing the mirror to Yui to hold, the Seiryuu seishi turned towards the retreating figures of Tatara and Usagi, a dark light glittering in her narrowed eyes.

Tatara cried out in surprise and pain as a bolt of lightening burnt across his back, slamming him against the wall. "What…what are you doing?" the Byakko seishi panted out, plucking another seed off of the necklace he wore.

"I said that we would let you go, but I didn't say that we would let you go alive, did I?" the red haired seishi grinned and causally walked over to where Tatara had dropped Usagi's body. "Why would I let her live, when she tried to steal Nakago-sama from me?" Looking down at the silver haired girl in hatred, Soi was about to kick the unmoving body, when she found sharp thorns cutting into her bare skin. 

"No one touches my granddaughter," Tatara gave a sharp pull on his whip made of a thick vein covered with sharp thorns. Soi lost her balance, at the hard tug, and was flung away from the silver haired girl.

"Tatara!" 

"Rekka Shinen!!!"

The rest of the Seiryuu seishi stopped midway in attacking the Byakko seishi just in time to avoid the scorching flames. 

"Aw…I missed," Tasuki whined out, pulling on Tamahome's sleeve.

"Yui-sama, what are you doing?" the cold calm voice of Nakago broke through the commotion.

"Nakago!" the short haired girl was shocked speechless, she quickly looked towards Soi for help, but the female seishi was still busy trying to free herself from Tatara's whip. "We…"

"I don't want to hear it," The shogun answered in disgust, understanding drawing on his face as he saw the Byakko shinzaho in Yui's hands.

"Tatara!" Tokaki and Subaru cried as their fellow seishi fell against Tokaki. "What happened?"

"U…Usagi. Hurry, you have to help her first. She's under the Seiryuu seishi's spell. If we don't break the spell soon…" The long haired young man said weakly before the strain on his body finally took over, and collapsed.

"Usagi? Is she here?" Nuriko asked, looking around frantically, before he caught sight of the stray silver spilled on the dark stones of the floor. "Usagi!!!" The Suzaku seishi cried, and rushed to the lifeless girl.

But he was beaten by another. After he had guessed what Yui and the others had done behind his back, Nakago only heard part of what Tatara said, before he noticed Usagi's fading ki. Not caring what the others thought of him, he immediately sprint towards his itooshi, after all, only she could bring out such powerful emotions out of him. He had stopped thinking rationally ever since she came back to his life. Who ever said that love was something that could be explained? Thank god that it was Yui who took her, a hard expression settled on his features, how dare she act behind his back! If Usa-chan was harmed in any way…

This dark thoughts of Yui were chased away, when a thick black mist covered his visions.

"What's going on?!?!?!" Confused cries was uttered by Suzaku and Seiryuu seishi alike, separated from each other by the thick fog.

"Coward! Come out and fight like a man!" The unmistakable voice of Tasuki was heard, as the bandit glomped his way in the dark. 

"That better not be a hand touching my ass…" another pissed off seishi muttered under his breath, before a fist punched the hentai offender.

"Okay! This is it! If you don't come out and fight me like a man, then…" the bandit was too mad for words when he got punched in the nose by an unknown attacker. "Rekka…"

"Tasuki! Don't do it," Chiriko cried out from somewhere in the mist. "You don't know where the enemy is, and if you attack blindly like this, you can hurt the others!"

A loud mocking laugh stopped the madness, as the fog cleared. Everyone looked around, trying to find the source of the laughter, but there was no one. It felt as if the voice was everywhere, surrounding them. 

"Kuso!" the group turned to stare at Nakago. "Usagi is gone!"

"You just noticed Nakago?" The same mocking voice said.

"Endymion," the blond shogun growled out, his kokoro symbol flaring to life.

"If you want to see Cosmos again Nakago, I suggest that you come to the roof. And bring the Byakko shinzaho with you. If I don't see you there within ten minutes, you will truly lose her forever this time…" Endymion's voice echoed in the deathly silent room.

"Yui-sama, give me the shinzaho," Nakago said quietly, breaking the silence.

The miko backed away from her advancing seishi, shaking her head in anger. "No! I won't let you give it to him! Why do you care about Usagi so much anyways? I was the one you saved. I was the one who met you first. I'm the miko who you have been waiting to serve!"

"Yui-sama," this time, the blond man murmured with poorly hidden disgust.

"I agree with Yui-chan," everyone turned to gap in surprise at the Suzaku no miko.

"Miaka, what are you saying?" Tamahome asked in shock.

"I agree with Yui-chan," the red haired miko repeated calmly. "Taitsukun told us that we can not let Chaos have the shinzahos, or else the whole universe will be doomed."

"Demo, demo…Miaka, she also said that without Usagi, you will never be able to go back to your world!" Nuriko cried.

"I don't care about going back. As long as I'm with Tamahome, I don't care about where I am," Miaka looked up adoringly to her beloved.

Tamahome stood frozen. This wasn't like the kind, warm hearted Miaka he knew. How could she sacrifice someone else's life for her own selfish happiness? Not to mention Usagi had saved their lives numerous times before. If it hadn't been for the silver haired young woman, the Suzaku seishi would have perished a long time ago! By the looks on the other Suzaku seishi's faces, they were equally appalled. Not knowing that their klutzy, food loving miko could be so indifferent about another's life.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," everyone turned to stare at the two strangers.

"Where did you two come from?" Tasuki asked in confusion, pointing to the young, white haired woman and her companion, who was a young man with short hair. "And where did Tokaki and Subaru go?"

The young man smirked, before he vanished, only to appear in front of Yui. The surprised miko barely had time to scream before the young man yanked the Byakko shinzaho away. 

"How…how did you do that?" Amiboshi stuttered out.

The strange young man smirked, and carefully tossed the hand mirror to Nakago. Without wasting any more time, the blond shogun quickly took off to the roof.

"In simple words, what you just saw was called teleportation. The specialty of Tokaki of the Byakko seishi," the handsome young man grinned at the astonished expression on the Suzaku and Seiryuu seishi's faces.

"But…how…when…?" Tamahome asked, jaws flopping like a goldfish.

Tokaki sighed. "Well, no one said that you are the brightest student around."

"I used a simple spell to revert our bodies to the way they were ninety years ago," Subaru stepped in to explain. "Anata?"

"Ready," Tokaki answered, gathering the fainted Tatara into his arms. Together, before neither Suzaku nor Seiryuu seishi could stop them, the trio of Byakko seishi also made a dash towards the roof.

"Hell! What are we waiting here for?" the red haired bandit questioned, looking around the group of left over seishi. "Let's go before we miss all the fun!"

~*~*~*~

When the mikos and their seishi finally caught up with Nakago and the three Byakko seishi, Endymion was already waiting for them, floating in tonight air.

Usagi was also with the dark prince. Dressed in her shimmering white princess gown by the prince, the unconscious goddess was bounded to a large wooden cross, by numerous threadlike wires. (AN: Think X/1999, Kotori). The hundreds of hair like wires sliced through the thin silk of the gown, and cutting the tender milky skin. The white gown was already stained red by the crimson liquid, and blood from Usagi's bare arms dripped freely onto the roof below.

I see that you have all decided to join me," Endymion chuckled. "I feel so honoured to be able to meet all of you properly this time. Even though I would be content with just Nakago."

The blond shogun shook with anger, a blue glow surrounded his body, as the small rocks around him began to rattle.

"Do you love her Nakago?" The sudden question broke through the seishi's concentration, as everyone turned to focus their attention on the shogun, waiting eagerly to hear his answer.

"Cut the crap Endymion!" Nakago cried out in hatred, hands kept in tight fists. Did he dare to admit his feelings? In front of everyone? To openly display such emotion was to open himself up for pain. Didn't he experience it first hand when Usa-chan died during the Silver Millennium? To have emotions was a weakness. He had taught himself, through the years…But what was life without these troubling feelings? Usa-chan had taught him that, when they first met. Pain was a part of life, just like happiness. You can not have one without the other. Life was not complete with just pain, or just happiness. He had to live in loneliness and hatred all of his life, he had to salvage his happiness before it becomes too late. Before the only meaning of his life slips away forever.

"I'm still waiting," the dark prince said impatiently. "Maybe a little action will help to speed up your decision?"

Chuckling sinisterly, the dark haired man reached up, and tightened the wire around Usagi's neck, until it bite more deeply into the pale slender neck. Making sure that he held all the seishi's attentions, and mainly Nakago's, Endymion slowly lowered his head and licked ruby trail of blood flowing down from the deep slash. "How sweet, the taste of a virgin…"

That was all it took, as a scream of rage came from Nakago. A surge of new powers flooded his senses, pounding against his skin, demanding to be released. All the seishi backed away in hast, shocked as the ground began to shake under the huge amount of power.

"When…when did Nakago get this powerful?" Soi shouted out, covering her face from the flying debris. "This isn't just his seishi powers!"

Up in the sky, Endymion was also wondering about he same thing. Just a few days ago, the baka seishi could hardly even dodge his blast, and now, Nakago was almost as powerful as Cosmos. Cosmos…that's it! Endymion growled and turned to look at the unmoving girl. The Seiryuu seishi must have received some of her powers when they bonded back during the Silver Millennium! And the little bitch must be giving Nakago some of her powers right now too!

"Give her back Chaos!" Nakago demanded, as the blue and silver light around him died down, but leaving him much more powerful than before. He could feel the power of Cosmos flowing in his veins, along with her silent love strengthened his heart.

Always one to recognize when he was in a disadvantage, Endymion considered for a moment. Right now, he was probably stronger than Nakago, but anger could be a huge factor in a battle. And now, the air practically hummed with the blond man's hatred for Chaos.

"If you handover the Byakko shinzaho, I will give you Cosmos in return," Endymion decided that it would be better to wait till later.

Nakago nodded.

"No Nakago!!!" Yui screamed, before the seishi gave the hand mirror away. "We need the shinzaho to summon Seiryuu!!!"

Ignoring his miko's protests, Nakago threw the mirror up. Endymion smiled as he caught the shinzaho. With a snap of his fingers, the wires holding Usagi disappeared, and the bunny was left to fall straight into Nakago's waiting arms.

A dark smile lightened Endymion's face as he looked down at Yui. "Seiryuu no miko, did you know that it is not the shinzahos that you need to summon the beast god, but the power they contain?"

Yui slowly nodded.

"Even without the shinzahos, you can still summon Seiryuu as long as you have something with the power of the beast gods."

"What are you getting at?" the miko asked losing patience.

"To summon Seiryuu, all you have to do…" Endymion paused, "…is to sacrifice Tsukino Usagi."

TBC…

AN: *Stretches, and wiggles her tail* I think that this should be enough for this year, don't you think? Of course if you want to read one more chapter before the New Year, then you'll have to review of course!!! I might get off my lazy bum to write another chapter…but it all depends on you ^_~.


	14. New Plans

AN: *waves a white rag tied to her tail* I surrender, here's the next chapter…

Thanks to: **Gakkuri** **Naishinnou** (man, you have a hard name! Glad that you liked it ^_^), **Celes** (…*giggles* but it's fun to torture characters! *ducks rotten vegetables*), **Alexandrea** **Orozco** (…dogs?…I have to get my dog bones supply then), **Love** **Nuriko** ( sorry that I didn't email you, I've been very busy, but **Aidenn**-chan's story is called This Use to be My Playground), **Bluejello** (*laughs evilly*), **Tegasus**, **Sailor** **Cardcaptor** **Ryoko** (I'll be looking forward to read your stories ^_~.), **Selene** ( *falls on ground in shock* there's actually someone who likes Mamo-baka? Hehe, it's okay, everyone has their own tastes ^_^), **Uranus2000** (*glomps Uranus200* you're like the only one out there who appreciates Furball *sniffles*), **kylieras** (was that an order?), **Chibi** **Michi** **Hii-chan **(Happy New Years to you too ^_~), **Queen Cosmos **(Where is the funny if we don't have a lot of evil people? ^_~), **Jordan**, **Katrina** ( I agree!), **Dawrn86** (FY…*sigh* the ultimate bishie wonderland!!!), **JLSCORPIO78** (Good heart? What's that? Muhahaha!! .), **Galexz** (here's your chapter ^_^), **Chaska** (of course I can. I'm the author aren't I?), **Jaye** (…thanks…I guess…), **Seeking Serenity **( my guess is that, if you can find a diamond sword, then it might just work ^_^), **Queen Celestia** (Hehe, you'll find out…), **Usa-chan **(*a pile of muses falls on Purr*, anything? Hehe, I can think of quite a few things ^_^), **Aidenn-chan **(WAI!!! I like the shark bait idea!!! Or maybe a bit full of starving tigers ^_^), **Craza2k**, **themoonmaiden** (*sweat drop*, you know, I may be saving you the trouble of coming up to Montreal, since I'm going to Toronto tomorrow…), **Tenshi** **Cat**, **Princess Selene**, **Mika-chan **(COOKIES?!?! COOKIES?!?!?! You better saved me some!!! Or else *hiss*. Exams…hehe, I rather not talk about it *looks innocent*, I haven't received the marks yet), and **Chibi Dark **(…shot gun?…right…I need to find a safe place to hid from violent and unstable readers ^_^)

Chapter 12

"To summon Seiryuu, all you have to do…" Endymion paused, "…is to sacrifice Tsukino Usagi!"

The prince's words rang in their heads. Even though Endymion already disappeared into the dark night, the mikos and their seishi still stood rooted to the ground, in the after shock of hearing their enemy's words.

Nakago held the still body of Usagi tightly in his arms. Sacrifice? He would kill anyone with his own bare hands, if they even approached her. From now on, he was not going to leave her side even one step. It didn't matter if she hated or despised him, as long as she was safe, he would live forever in her contempt. 

"We can still summon Seiryuu! I can still get my revenge and go back home…" a hopeful whisper came from Yui, a new light shinning in her dark and selfish eyes. "We don't need the shinzahos anymore, but my wishes will still be granted…"

Even Soi looked at her miko with uneasiness, as the short haired girl turned her excited eyes to stare in sick happiness, at the unaware blonde pair. 

"Yui-sama…"

"What is it Suboshi?" the Seiryuu no miko turned her frighteningly glowing face to the seishi, as the younger twin hesitated.

"I don't think that sacrificing Tsukino Usagi is a very good idea Yui-sama," the young man bowed his head, when the happy expression immediately darkened.

"That's right no da!" Chichiri continued for the shaking boy, "I think that Taitsukun said, during my training at Mt. Taikyoku, that sacrificing humans is the deepest offence to the gods, no da. Those who commit such crimes are punished by the gods. The offenders are not allowed to be reborn after death, and their souls are left to wonder forever, in the darkness of the world of death, no da."

"Those are just old wives tales Suzaku seishi," Soi sneered, even though she had no confidence in her own words. "Just because there hadn't been a need to offer the life of a human to serve the beast gods, doesn't mean that it is forbidden."

"Demo…" the powder blue haired monk argued.

"Minna!" Subaru shouted before another heated discussion could turn into a fight between the young hot heads. "It's been a long day! I'm sure that everyone's tired. Why don't we talk about this when we get back?"

Not waiting for the others, Nakago wordlessly walked away, carrying the limp Usagi in his arms. Seeing the object of their argument disappearing, the miko and their seishi quickly followed, not waiting to lose their only hope of summon the beast gods.

"Anata?" the female Byakko seishi sighed, ending her spell, as her body returned to its proper age. "What are we going to do now?"

"I don't know Subaru," her husband answered his wife, still supporting Tatara with his shoulder. "I thought that our seishi days were long over, but I guess we have to go back to our fighting days…"

"Even though we fulfilled our duties to Byakko, we can not just sit back and watch everything get destroyed."

"Subaru. I will take Tatara back to the Byakko shrine You go home first. I don't think that Nakago alone can keep the others from harming Usagi. I don't know how we can face Suzuno and Tatara if Usagi is hurt in anyway."

"I know. They are already dividing before they face the enemy. This is what Endymion wanted to do right? To cause the seishi to break up and fight within themselves. For sure, Yui and Miaka will want their wishes granted. But Nakago will go against anything to protect Usagi." The old lady said quietly. 

"Let's just hope that he is strong enough to fight against his own destiny…"

~*~*~*~

"Miaka, we need to talk."

The Suzaku no miko stopped her wondering, and smiled brightly at the sound of Tamahome's voice. "Is anything wrong Tamahome?"

Silently, without waiting for her, the blue haired young man turned, and led the way to the forest. A frown crossed Miaka's features, at her beloved's strange behaviour. He had been acting so cold ever since they got back from the Byakko shrine. No stolen kisses, no secret caresses, not even a warm look. It reminded her of the time when Nakago drugged Tamahome, except this time, he acted on his own free will. 

"Tamahome? What is it?" her voice shook, as Miaka stopped, and leaned against a pine tree, waiting nervously for her seishi's answer.

"Miaka…" the young man hesitated, before he looked up, pinning down the miko with his intense stare. "What are you planning to do now?"

"Tamahome…What do you mean?" swallowing the thickness lodged in her throat, she continued, "You are going to be with me aren't you? You and minna? No matter what happens…"

"Miaka, that's what I don't know!" the seishi cried out. "I don't know what's happening anymore! First we have to work with the Seiryuu seishi. Then an enemy appears from another world. And now, we find out that in order to summon Suzaku, we have to offer Usagi-san as a sacrifice! I don't know what to do anymore!" Tamahome cried out in anger, blindly punching the tree he was standing next to. And I don't know my own feelings anymore. He added silently to himself. "Are you going to summon Suzaku?"

"I…I don't know. I don't want to kill Usagi. But I promised Hotohori that I would protect Konan by summoning the beast god. And…and I want to be with you Tamahome!" Miaka cried, tears falling down her face as she covered the distance between them, and threw her arms around the unmoving seishi, face buried in his back. "I don't care what I have to do, as long as I can be with you. Ai shiteru…Tamahome…"

A tear slipped from his closed eyes. The body in Miaka's arms shook. Did he still love Miaka? He didn't know, after seeing Nakago and Usagi's feelings for each other. He had thought that the ice shogun was not capable of loving anyone. But Nakago's devotion to the silver haired goddess put his own feeble attractions to Miaka to shame. It made him question if his feelings for Miaka was truly love, or…just a magnified attraction between miko and seishi? Even if they managed to summon Suzaku, would they be allowed to stay together? Or would they be torn apart like the Byakko no miko and her seishi Tatara? Tatara and Suzuno loved each other so deeply, and yet they were forced apart, to live in loneliness after knowing the sweetness of love. Would he be able to live if his beloved left like that? Did he even love his miko? Back at the temple, Miaka shocked everyone with her cold speech. Usagi had unselfishly saved them all so many times in the past, putting herself in danger for a group of strangers. She was in love with Nakago, and yet, that did not stop her from helping the Suzaku seishi. Next to Usagi, Miaka suddenly seemed like a spoiled child.

"Tamahome?" Miaka cried out in fear, as she felt him pull out of her embrace. The red haired girl tried to hold on to him, but it was too late. The seishi was already out of her reach.

"Tamahome?"

The blue haired young man didn't stop when he heard his miko's anguished cry. Part of him wanted to go back and comfort her, despite the confusion churning inside his heart. The other part wanted to run, as far as possible before he was chained to Destiny's plans.

"Why? Tamahome why?" the Suzaku no miko asked the empty forest, falling onto her knees. He left. He left without saying anything…

A shrill scream rang through the forest, sending the birds flapping into the night.

A dark figure smiled, amusement glowing in the narrowed eyes.

~*~*~*~

"Nakago-san? Nakago-san?" Xi Fang quietly called out at the humped figure sitting by the bed Usagi was resting on. The young woman sighed, but was not surprised by the lack of response. It became a pattern, with first Usagi then with Nakago. The blond man hadn't left the silver haired girl's side ever since he came back with her unconscious form in his arms. No one dared to disturb the couple after Tasuki almost got blasted to ashes from trying to go into the room. Except for Xi Fang who brought the meals, and the two Byakko seishi, everyone else who approached the bunny's chamber were chased off wither by a chilling glare, or a well aimed blast.

Xi Fang set the tray on the small table by the distraught shogun, and walked out after giving the heart wrenching tableau one last look. No one could recognize the suffering man as the once heartless leader of the Kutou army and the Seiryuu seishi. Sitting there, holding on to the bunny's limp hand tightly in his own, his clouded blue eyes staring into the blank wall.

How could he have been so careless? He should've known from Soi's jealous nature, that the red haired seishi was not going to let his Usa-chan go without a scratch. But in this case, the scratch could cause Usa-chan her life…

This was no ordinary spell. This was more of a curse, the cruellest in the art of black magic. Not even he could break it…Even Miboshi, the one who cast the curse could not break it. This particular spell was special, in that it draws the ki of its victim, using the victim's own life force to create a living nightmare in the victim's mid. The curse does not end the life of a person fast, but drags on for years, forcing the person to be trapped in their personal Hell, suffering for their imaginary sins, until their ki had been sucked dry. It was an end that Nakago would not wish to inflect even on his most hated enemy. Now watching his itooshi lying there, her waxy features masking her inner pain…the pain that he could feel through their bond, and the knowledge that there was nothing he could do…the helpless feeling was tearing him apart inside.

Nakago clutched his fists, as another thought crossed his mind. Miboshi would never listen to Soi. The sorcerer would only take orders from the shogun himself, or the Seiryuu no miko…Blue ki flared into life as the full impact of the realization hit him. No matter, whatever Usa-chan felt, he would make Soi feel…only much, much more painful. As for Yui, a quick decision was made up, after a quick glance at the Bunny's pale face. There was no way in hell he could continue to serve the little witch anymore. What was the point of having immortality and unlimited power, when the reason to have them was not there to share them with him. He made the promise to be immortal so he could be with Usa-chan, but…now, it was just going to be another promise left broken.

"Nakago?"

The quiet whisper broke his trance, as Subaru and Tokaki soundlessly approached the bed. A small nod from the emotionless blond man acknowledged their presence.

"We brought ome medicine for Usagi-chan," the old lady said, stirring the steaming cup in her hand. "It might not be able to break the spell, but it will help in preserving her ki longer.

Wordlessly, the shogun nodded again, gently pulling the goddess's limp body up, to lean against his chest. Subaru gave a wan smile, before holding a spoonful of the black liquid to the bunny's lips. The three watched in dismay as the medicine dripped down from Usagi's lips, instead of being swallowed. Subaru hastily brought out her handkerchief, and stopped the liquid before it could stain Usagi's white dress.

"She won't swallow the medicine," the white haired lady gave a troubled look to Nakago and her husband. "What are we going to do?"

"We make her drink it down then."

Before the female Byakko seishi could gasp out in surprise, the medicine cup was snatched from her hands. Tokaki and Subaru watched in astonishment as Nakago took the cup, and poured the contents into his mouth. Any expression from the bitter pungent taste of the medicine was covered up by a blank mask of indifference.

Carefully tilting Usagi's chin up with a calloused finger, Nakago gently pressed down, parting her silky lips. Giving her a small smile, he lowered his mouth to meet hers, lips parted to let the medicine flow from his warm cavern to hers. His mouth prevented the liquid from leaking out, and forced the bitter brew to be swallowed. A tear dropped form his clear blue eyes and ran down her pale cheek, as her lips gave no response to his own.

The two Byakko seishi watched. Subaru covered her mouth, muffling the sob that threatened to escape. Watching the two struggle was like being reminded of the other pair of lovers who were forced apart ninety years ago. Why couldn't the gods ever grant them any happiness? Tokaki gently pulled his wife into his arms, all the while trying to stop the witness in his eyes.

"Let's leave them alone now," the old man whispered in Subaru's ear, and led her out of the chamber, closing the door on the younger couple.

~*~*~*~

"Tamahome…why?" Miaka cried out between bouts of tears. She didn't understand. Was it something she did or said? But she couldn't remember doing anything that could force Tamahome to break up with her so suddenly. Everything she did was for him, to make sure that they would stay together. So why?

"Miaka?"

The Suzaku no miko quickly wiped away tethers when she heard the familiar voice calling her name. "Yui-chan? Where are you?"

"Miaka," the short haired girl said again, walking out of the tree she was hiding behind. "Why are you crying?…Is it because of Tamahome?" The Seiryuu no miko asked softly.

Miaka gave a sob, before lunging herself into her best friend's arms, tears falling freely from her swollen eyes.

The blonde girl gently rubbed the other girl's back. A sweet smile on her face. "Shh, tell me what happened."

"I…I don't know," the crying miko chocked out. "He's been acting so cold ever since we saved Usagi-chan…And after we got back…he dumped me…and he didn't even say why!" Fresh tears poured down, soaking Yui's shirt.

"Miaka?" The Seiryuu no miko asked after a brief silence. "Do you want to have Tamahome back with you?"

The sudden question stopped the red head's tears and made her snap up her head to look into Yui's glowing eyes.

TBC…

AN: *sweat drop* sorry the chapter is so short, but I'm going to Toronto tomorrow, and I still haven't packed. ^.^;;; Anyone lives in TO? Drop a line in the review, and maybe we could meet or something ^_^.


	15. Final Betrayal

AN: Hi minna, I'm back!!! It didn't seem that long, right? ^_^ Well, here's a new chapter of Promises. I think that it's going to finish pretty soon, at least I hope so ^_^. I sort of need a break from writing so many FY/SM stories. And I want to write another chapter of Forbidden too. So much to do, and so little time ^.^; Why can't March break be a little longer? I only have a week to relax, life is not fair . Oh, I have IM now ^_^ Feel free to chat with me, both my ICQ and AIM names are on my author's page ^_^

Thanks to: **AznAngel**, **Kaijin** (I've already updated Haunted), **Celes** (sorry but I don't really like Miaka that much, as for Usagi, you'll see ^_^), **Michi** **Hatabaki** (@_@ you have a Nakago doll? Share?), **Zackire** (let's see, if you hack me to death, who's going to finish this story? But I don't mind if you hack Yui ^_~), **StaRsHiNe**, **Nakuru** (*glomps Nakuru* Arigato!!! I'm so happy that you like this story to review so many times. So here's the next chapter, and I made it long too^_^), **Ikin** (thanks for the treat ^_^), **Kuroi Atropos** (good, another person who doesn't like Miaka), **Shawna** ( yippy! I get a new den ^_^ Now I have a double layer of gundanium between me and violent readers ^_^), **Bluejello**, **themoonmaiden** (I was visiting my great aunt, and I meet comet~princess at TO, so it was very cool, thanks for asking), **Catteni **(I didn't torture that many people, *smirks* did I?), **Sailor** **Cardcaptor** **Ryoko **(it'll be cool to meet you too^_^), **Daystar Flame**, **Chaska **(hum…I don't know, I might make her sleep forever…), **Pan**, **Usa-chan** (hehe, the almighty Nakago, poking people with a stick…), **Love Nuriko, **

Chapter 13

"Is everything ready?"

"Yes master. All the obstacles have been taken care of. In a matter of a few days, this universe will be under your rule," the female figure answered quietly in reverence, before she was dismissed by the body cloaked by the shadows.

"Soon…everything will fall into my hands…even you, Cosmos," Insane laughter echoed in the dark cave.

~*~*~*~

"Miaka!"

The Suzaku no miko quickly wiped her eyes when her seishi approached her. She wasn't surprised to see that Tamahome wasn't with the rest of the group. After what had happened between them, she didn't think that she would be able to face him again without begging him to take her back.

"Baka! We were so worried about you!" Tasuki cried out angrily. "don't you know that it's dangerous to be by yourself? Chaos might…" The words died off when Miaka turned to face him.

"Miaka," Nuriko whispered in shock, taking in the red and swollen eyes, and the tear stains on the miko's cheeks. "What happened?"

The red haired girl turned away, hiding the trembling of her expression, as she forced to say in a cheerful voice. "It's nothing. Yui and I finally got to talk over what happened, and overcome our misunderstandings. I'm just crying because I'm so happy that she has forgiven me, that's all."

Everyone looked at their miko in suspicion, after all, know their former enemy, it couldn't be so easy for the Seiryuu no miko to forget her revenge, could it? But they chose not to question Miaka further, since judging by her shaking shoulders, she might break down into tears at any given moment.

"Hey! Where's Tamahome?" Chiriko asked lightly, trying to ease the tension. After all, if there was anyone who could get their miko out of her misery, it had to be her boyfriend.

"I think that I saw him talking to the old man in the garden earlier. I'll go get him now if you want Miaka," the red haired bandit offered generously, though secretly, all he wanted to do was to get away before the water works could start. God knows that a crying female was the most annoying thing that was next to a horse with an attitude.

"No."

Everyone froze at the single word form their miko. Slowly all the Suzaku seishi present turned to face Miaka. Had they heard correctly? Miaka, refusing to see Tamahome? But why? Normally, she wouldn't let the blue haired seishi out of her sight for even one second. What could've caused her to act this way? Even though her voice sounded forced, a determinate look was on her face.

"Ah Miaka? Are you feeling okay? Did something happen between you and Tamahome again?" Nuriko asked carefully, inching his way up to the girl, and resting the back of his hand against her forehead. "It doesn't feel like a fever. Maybe it's that time of the month?"

"I need to talk to you guys for a minute," Miaka announced, completely ignoring Nuriko, causing everyone to stare at her in surprise again. Normally when anyone teased her like that, they would find themselves the victim of Miaka's bad breath and outraged shrieks, but right now, she acted as if she didn't hear what Nuriko said. It wasn't usual for their clumsy, food loving miko to be so spaced out on a subject other than Tamahome and food.

Wordlessly, everyone followed Miaka into an empty room, all curious to know what had caused the change in their miko.

"What do you want to talk about Miaka?" Mitsukake asked.

"As the Suzaku no miko. You guys are bounded by destiny to serve and protect me right?"

The room went silent as all the seishi stared at the girl. It was true that the reason of their existence was because of their miko. But Miaka never seemed to care about that. She treated all of her seishi as equals, even Hotohori. Why would she suddenly remind them of their duty?

"That's right, no da."

"Will you obey all of my orders?"

"Yes. It is a seishi's duty to follow their miko no matter what," Chiriko answered, still confused. "But Miaka, you know all of this."  
  
"I just want to hear you guys say it, I want to be assured, that's all," the red haired girl said quietly. "Minna, I want to summon Suzaku."

"But, but you can't!" the fiery haired bandit coked out beneath his stunned expression.

"Why not?" the Suzaku no miko demanded, eyes flashing dangerously before she turned away, hiding the rest of her anger from her seishi. They just said that they would follow her no matter what, but already, they are disobeying her. It was all **her **fault.

"We can't summon the beast god without all the seishi! Hotohori-sama is still at Konan, it's impossible for him to come here and leave Konan leaderless. Besides, we don't even have the shinzahos!" Nuriko argued.

"We don't need the shinzahos to summon Suzaku."

"But…don't you remember what Taitsukun said? We need the power of the shinzahos to awaken the gods," Nuriko argued, before he realized what he just said, and a hand immediately cover his mouth.

"Exactly. We don't need the shinzahos. We only need their power; the power that we can get from Usagi Tsukino."

"Miaka, do you know what you are saying?! You can't kill another human being just to summon Suzaku! Why can't you get it into your head?" the fiery tempered bandit growled out, slamming his fists onto the table in front of him.

"But tell me. Is it better to kill one person, or to have thousands of others die?" the miko asked relentlessly.

"What do you mean?"

"I promised Hotohori that I will summon Suzaku and protect Konan from Kutou's invasion. If I can't summon the beast god, think about how many innocent people will die when Kutou attacks."

"Stop making up excuses Miaka. This is a totally different story! You don't even know if Kutou is going to attack or not. You can' just decided someone else's life for them!"

"Why are you guys being so selfish? Can't you see that I'm doing this for all of you?!" the red haired girl cried out. "Ever since Usagi Tsukino came to this world, everything went wrong. If it wasn't for her, Chaos would never be here in the first place, the shinzahos wouldn't have been stolen, and Tamahome would still be with me!" 

"Is that why you are going to summon Suzaku?" Chichiri asked coldly after the shock of hearing his miko's words. "To get rid of Usagi, and to wish Tamahome back to your side?"

"It doesn't matter! Are you going to help me or not?" the miko demanded equally cold, even though she refused to look at any of them.

"I'm sorry Miaka," the monk answered without flinching under Miaka's betrayed look. "I will not help you in hurting yourself. Even if you have Tamahome back with you, by Suzaku's power, will you be truly happy with the knowledge that he is only being controlled not loving you, and that you will have to live on knowing that the cost of your happiness was bought at the price of another's life?"

"I agree with Chichiri, I don't want to see you hurt Miaka," Tasuki got up and walked to the monk. One by one, all the Suzaku seishi present quietly joined the masked man.

"I have nothing else to say then…except I'm sorry," Miaka whispered quietly to herself, before unplugging the small bottle hidden in her hand.

In the small closed room, it didn't take long for the poison to diffuse through the air. Tears fell as one by one, her own seishi dropped to the ground, their accusing glares boring into her heard, before they fell unconscious.

"I'm sorry ... "

~*~*~*~

"Tokaki-sama! Subaru-sama!"

The two Byakko seishi turned in surprise when the door of Usagi's chamber was suddenly slammed open by an out of breath Xi Fang.

"Is something wrong?" the lady of the house asked frowning. It wasn't like the young woman to be so loud, and especially not at a time like this, when Usagi was still unconscious, and Nakago refusing to budge from her side.

"There's a message for you Tokaki-sama," Xi Fang panted out, holding an arrow, with a bit of white cloth tied to the end.

Taking the arrow from the dark haired girl, the old Byakko seishi examined t carefully. It seemed like an ordinary weapon, no poison. "We have Tatara." The three simple words were written in blood, staining the shite silk.

"Who delivered the message?!" the old warrior cried out, grabbing and shaking poor Xi Fang by the shoulders.

"I don't know. I was picking the vegetables for tonight's dinner in the garden, when this arrow landed into the cabbage field," the girl stammered out. 

"Who can it be? Why do they want Tatara for? He doesn't guard the shinzaho anymore…I didn't even feel any disturbances in his ki…"

"Go."

Both Byakko seishi turned to stare at the Seiryuu seishi, who still had his back turned.

"Usa-chan wouldn't want her grandfather to be hurt."

"But…what about…"

"Don't worry. Even if Yui wants to kill Usa, I double she'll do it when I'm here. And there are the Suzaku seishi. We will be fine, " The blond man assured the two old seishi. How ironic was it? To think, he was turning on his own miko and seishi, with the Suzaku seishi backing him up. Destiny worked in deceitful ways.

"We'll be back soon," Subaru promised, before the old couple quickly left for the Byakko shine.

"I'll make some soup for Usagi-san," Xi Fang said quietly, before she too left the dark chamber, closing the door softly behind her.

~*~*~*~

A soft knock on the door made Nakago snap into a defensive position beside Usagi's bed. He knew all too well who the intruder was, even through the closed door. The wooden door squeaked softly as it was pushed open by the Seiryuu no miko.

"Yui," Nakago acknowledged coldly, not even bothering to turn around. "What the hell are you doing here?"

The sand haired girl flinched slightly at the chilling tone. She noticed that the seishi didn't even use -sama in addressing her. The old Nakago would never be so rue to her! This only further deepened her hatred for Usagi. If it wasn't for that slut, he would still be the most important person in the shogun's life now. In a meek and humble voice, she pleaded with him. "Can I talk to you Nakago? Please?"

"There is nothing to talk about," the blond man replied. "Especially between enemies."

"Enemies? But… but …" the miko stammered. 

"I can not forgive you for what you've done to Usagi. Anyone who hurts her is my enemy."

"It wasn't my fault! Nakago, you have to believe me! Soi was the one who suggested to let Miboshi cast the curse on Usagi! I had nothing to do with it."

"Yet, it was you who gave the final order to do it, wasn't it?" the shogun demanded relentlessly, standing up. "I know that Miboshi would never listen to Soi, unless you have an order."

Yui shivered as she found herself pinned down by furious blue eyes. Faint blue aura surrounded the seishi, and for the first time in her life, she was afraid of him. He had always been so gentle and kind to her, how could someone like Usagi turn him against his own miko so easily?

"Please Nakago, let me explain!"

"What's there to explain?"

"I'm here to help Usagi. Please, just hear me out one more time. Soi is after Usagi!" 

The last sentence stopped Nakago from advancing upon the frightened girl. "Say that again."

"It's true, I over heard Soi telling Suboshi that she was the one who sent the Byakko seishi away. She's going to distract you somehow, then Suboshi and Miboshi will steal Usagi-san's body to summon Seiryuu. I don't want to kill Usagi-san, that's why I'm here. I want to warn you before the others find out."

The blond man was silent as he watched the miko in suspicion. The story seemed credible, he wouldn't put it past Soi to do something like this. But the fact that Yui was actually warning him, made him more than a little wary. "Why? Why are you telling me this?"

"Because…" Yui hesitated, turning away from Nakago's piercing eyes. She continued in a whisper, her voice shaking. "You saved me. You were the person who took care of me and protected me when all I wanted was to end my life. I want to return this favour. I want you to be happy …. Because …."

The shogun waited patiently of the Seiryuu no miko to continue.

"Because … aishiteru!" the short haired girl cried out, and spun around to face the blond man. Taking advantage of his shocked form, Yui quickly put her arms around Nakago and press up to brush her lips against his in a quick kiss. 

The touch of another's lips against his own made the seishi quickly realize that he was kissing someone beside his beloved. "What the hell are you doing?" Nakago hissed in anger pushing Yui away.

"Why Nakago," the miko drawled out leisurely, all of her previous genuine expression completely gone from her face. The tears seemed to have dried up in a blink of an eye, and Yui smirked as she looked up to her former seishi. "Can't I even get one last goodbye kiss from you?"

"Last?" he echoed, before recognizing the faint bitter taste on his lips. Kodoku.

"I can't believe you fell for your own trick Nakago," Yui sneered as the poison started to take effect, and the blond man dropped to the floor.

"You bitch …" the seishi gasped out, even as his vision began to blur.

"I think that you got it wrong. I believe that your precious Usa-chan is to blame of all of this. If you abandoned her and chose me, this wouldn't have happened," the smug miko said, bending down to meet his eyes. "But it's too late now isn't it?" Yui asked sweetly, before delivering a kick into Nakago's stomach. "This is for Endymion-sama," she added softly, giggling when she saw Nakago's face twisting with pain. 

With a quick snap of her fingers, the door of Usagi's chamber was pushed open Just before he completely succumbed to the darkness, Nakago could make out the dark figures of the rest of the Seiryuu seishi, as they stepped over him one by one, and approached the bed, where the silver haired goddess lay peacefully.

AN: ^_^ Finished. The next chapter update for this will in May, when school is finished, or if I have time, during Easter. For now, Ja!


	16. Summoning Ceremony (The legend behind ev...

AN: Happy May first! ^^;; Is that even a holiday? Well, I promised that I'll update in May, so here's the chapter ^_^ I'm planning to finish this story in May, so there's not long to wait. Hope that most of you are still alive ^^;; I see that many of you want a happy ending… but that'll depend on my mood when I write the future chapters. *insert evil laughter*. And don't kill me after you finish okay? 

To my darling husband ( you know who you are): I know that you don't read my *less than gold* stories, but you sometimes check, so this chapter is for you… well the middle part. Know how much you dislike SM, so here's a little something for you ^_^ From your wife.

Thanks to: **Annisdabome**, **Crazygurl70**, **Kero-chan **(^^;; I'll keep that in mind), **Kuroi** **Atropos** (You won't have to wait long for the next chapter), **Allie**, **Invisible Rain **(I know, when I write a crossover, the first story always tend to follow the original plot, then the next story I write changes the plot), **Alexandrea** **Orozco** (still alive?), **Falconess**, **Hoshi no megami **(thank you very much, it's not often when I get compliments like yours ^_^), **Celes** (hehe, have fun hunting), **Mingming** ( Wai!! I challenge you now. But I miss you, don't see you anymore on AIM), **Akiko-chan** (here's the next chapter as you commanded), **Chibi** **Michi Hii-chan**, **Tira** **Wolf**, **Maria** ( ^^;; thank you), **AznAngel**, **Comet-chan **(I'm still hoping to convert you into a Nakago fan), **Jade Goddess**, **Chibi Chibi**, **Lilyusagi-chan **(have fun when you catch them ^_^), **Bluejello**, **Fangboy**, **Cheska**, **dawnr86, Zackire**, **Galexz**, **Tenshi Cat**, **SweetKawaiiAngel**, **Aidenn-chan **(remember my advice ^_^ Don't eat), **themoonmaiden** (will Usagi ever wake up? *laughs*), **Uranus2000** (not everyone is dying ^^;; Nuriko is still alive. But go watch the rest of FY!), **Mika-chan **(I can't believe that you stopped your RGU/SM story .), **JLSCORPIO78akaScorpioNightShadow**, and **Bunni** **V**

P.S. Don't eat while you're reading ^_^

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Chapter 14 

"Miaka, are you ready?" Yui called out to the Suzaku no miko, who was being prepared for the summoning ceremony by Soi and Suboshi. Their sacrifice was lying peacefully on a slab of jade, a ceremonial knife rested beside the unconscious girl.

"I'm ready," the red haired girl replied nervously, as she stepped out from behind the waterfall. After the Seiryuu seishi kidnapped Usagi, she was led deep into the forest, where a small waterfall murmured quietly in the serene night. The perfect place to offer their gift to the gods. She was told to purify herself for summoning Suzaku while Yui and Miboshi prepared the silver haired girl for the sacrifice. Now, as she dragged herself out with Soi and Suboshi by her side, all she wanted to do was to go back in time and change everything. It feel like a nightmare, was this truly how she wanted Tamahome to be with her?

"You are not going to back out now, are you Suzaku no miko?" the red head Seiryuu seishi smirked as she saw the double on Miaka's face. "It's too late to go back. We've done all this to help you. And plus, what are your seishi going to feel when they wake up and find you've left with us?"

"We're wasting time, let's just get this over with," Suboshi said harshly, looking at Miaka in disgust. He couldn't stand the sight of her. How could Yui-sama trust her like that? Miaka betrayed her trust long ago, not only that, but how could a miko betray her own seishi? It was true that he hated Tamahome, but as a seishi, he could understand how they all felt when the person they protected with their very lives decided to sell them to the enemy.

"Don't worry about it Miaka. It'll be alright after you summon Suzaku. You can just wish for Tamahome and the others to forget about what happened." Yui reassured her bestirred, leading the red head gently to the jade table.

Taking one of Miaka's hands, the Seiryuu no miko handed her the jewelled knife, blade down. Rubies twinkled under the wan moonlight, the rich colour flashing like the fire of the phoenix god himself. The beautiful knife shook in Miaka's hands. Her own reflection stared back at her from the gleaming blade, daring her to impale the silver haired sacrifice.

"Why… why aren't you going to summon Seiryuu first Yui-chan?" the Suzaku no miko whispered, hesitating now that her goal was so close to her.

"Because if I make my wishes first, I will wish us back to Tokyo. But if you summon Suzaku first, you can use your three wishes for Tamahome, for your seishi to forget your betray, and for Konan's protection, then I'll be able to wish you, Tamahome, and myself back to the real world. This way, you'll be able to do both your duty to he emperor of Konan, and be able to stay with your love and family," the short haired miko explained patiently. "Trust me Miaka. We've been best friends from kindergarten. All I want is for you to be happy."

"Yui…" tears appeared in Miaka's eyes as she listened. "Thank you…"

"For what?" the sandy blonde looked a little confused.

"For being my friend. For forgiving me after I left you those three month. And for giving me this chance of loving Tamahome," the red head cried and hugged the Seiryuu no miko. "Silly girl. That's what friends are for. " Yui returned the embrace. "Now, are you ready for the summoning ceremony?"

Miaka nodded silently, wiping away her tears.

"The four palaces of the heavens

The four corners of the Earth

In the name of the sacred law

Belief, and goodness…

I summon thee, Suzaku

Lord of the South

I now say these words to thee

Appear on Earth from the seven palaces of heaven…

For the sake of those here who adore you

Come to us here

With thy holy power

Smash the evil which threatens us

Save us

And hear our wishes to thee

Descend to us from heaven!"

"Miaka no!"

A scream stopped the Suzaku no miko from stabbing Usagi with teh knife, thus preventing the last step of the ceremony.

"Tamahome?" the red haired girl whispered in disbelief. 

"Tamahome," Yui whispered in anger as the seishi's appearance ruined everything. With a little flick of her hand, she mentioned for Suboshi to keep their unexpected guest entertained.

The young Seiryuu seishi was only too happy to obey. The meteorite bells of his ryuseisui spinning excitedly by his side. "How about it Tamahome-san?" the young man sneered. "Let me give you a welcome while your miko make your wishes come true."

The Suzaku seishi jumped away just in time as the two meteorite bells flew at his head. "Miaka! Don't do this. I'll never forgive you if you kill another person just to be together with me!"

Miaka looked uncertainly between Yui and Tamahome. All of her previous confidence came crashing down around her. How could this be? She was doing this for the two of them, so they could be together forever, but…

"Miaka, don't listen to him He's still under Usagi's spells. Sacrifice her right now to the beast god, or else Tamahome will never be normal again!" the Seiryuu no miko said to her best friend, hoping to calm the red head enough to continue the ceremony, despite Tamahome's shouts in the background, as he dodged Suboshi's attacks.

"Yui…" a sudden cry of pain from the Suzaku seishi made Mika stare in horror as blood began to drip down for Tamahome's face, where Suboshi's meteorite bell managed to glance off from his cheek. "Tamahome!" Desperate, she turned to the Seiryuu no miko. "Yui… I… I can't do this," Miaka said, laying down the knife. "Please tell Suboshi to stop."

A disgusted look appeared on the sandy blonde's face. "Soi."

"Yes Yui-sama?" the female Seiryuu seishi bowed, waiting for her orders.

"Go and help Suboshi. Don't kill Tamahome, play around with him a little. I want Miaka to see every punch, and hear every scream."

"With pleasure Yui-sama," Soi replied, smirking at the Suzaku no miko.

"Yui-chan…" Miaka whispered helplessly as she watched with fearful eyes as Tamahome dodged Suboshi's attacks, only to step into Soi's lightening bolts. There was no way he could counterattack while the two Seiryuu seishi were teaming up on him.

"The choice is yours Miaka. Either choose Tamahome or Usagi. Choose Tamahome, then you'll have to sacrifice Usagi to Suzaku. If you choose Usagi… then I'll let you watch Soi and Suboshi have their fun with him. I might even ask Miboshi to join in too. He has some interesting creations that I'm sure neither you nor Tamahome has ever seen before." the Seiryuu no miko turned away from her best friend.

"Yui-chan… why are you doing this?"

"Why?… Isn't it a little too late to be asking that Miaka? This wouldn't have happened if you came back for me. This wouldn't have happened if Tamahome chose me over you. And when that little bitch came and stole Nakago away, he was the only person who took care of me in this book! But he abandoned me, just like you did. That's why I'm going to make him suffer, by taking away his most important person. If I can't have any happiness, then I'll make sure that no one can!" the short haired girl broke off, and started to laugh hysterically. "So Miaka, have you made up your decision yet? Who is it going to be?"

"Yui… Tamahome…" the Suzaku no miko looked between the two person she cared the most in the world.

"Mi… Miaka… don't listen to her. Don't kill Usagi… Yui is only using you!" the blue haired man managed to pant out as another of Soi's lightening bolts hit him square in the chest.

"Tamahome!" The red haired girl screamed out in terror as her seishi fell to his knees in pain. 

"Hurry up and decide Miaka!" Yui said impatiently. "He won't last though the next attack."

"I… " Miaka shut her eyes in frustration, not wanting to watch any more. Blindly, she reached out for the knife she had put down early. A small whimper escaped her lips as her finger was cut by the new blade.

"Suzaku!" the Suzaku no miko changed for the second time. Willing herself to ignore Tamahome as the seishi screamed for her to stop. "Descend to us from Heaven!" She cried out the completing phrase of the holy incantation, and brought down the knife down as hard as she could with both hands.

A blinding flash of lightening descended from the sky, accompanied by peals of thunder, as warm blood splashed onto the Suzaku no miko's hands and robe.

Everyone turned towards the restless sky, waiting fearfully for the appearance of Suzaku. Seconds turned into minutes and there were still no signs of the phoenix god. Yui frowned, there was no change except for the sudden gathering of the thunderclouds and lightening. Maybe Miaka didn't stab their sacrifice hard enough to take away her life? Pushing away the dazed Suzaku no Miko, the short haired girl took hold of the knife that was still embedded deeply in Usagi's bloody body, and pulled it out. Blood gushed out from the open wound. There was no expression on the goddess's face, she still kept the peaceful expression she had at the beginning.

She looked dead, she wasn't even breathing, but something about Usagi's body made Yui back away uneasily. Why was she afraid of a corpse? The Seiryuu no miko screamed at herself mentally. Her enemy just died. She just proved that she was the strongest. Yui tired to comfort herself, but it was no use. The serene expression on Usagi's face seemed to be mocking her. 

Clutching the jewelled knife tightly, the Seiryuu no miko uttered a scream, a look of madness appeared in her eyes, and began to wildly stab and slash at Usagi's body.

No one dared to move as Yui continued to mutate the body of the goddess. Specks of blood flew up from the knife and splattered onto Miaka's face, who was to terrified to even twitch.

"Yui-sama…" Suboshi whispered in horror, before he quickly turned away and covered his mouth, his stomach threatening to empty its contents.

Even Miboshi closed his eyes as the beautiful body of their sacrifice quickly turned into a mound of unidentifiable flesh and blood. Panting, and satisfied when she could no longer recognize any features of her former rival, Yui calmly put down the knife and turned with none of her previous insanity.

An explosion of blinding light froze the Seiryuu no miko before she could take even five steps. The wind began to blow violently, until all the strong currents swirled together, to form one great sphere of whirling wind.

"Byakko?" three new voices gasped out in surprise above the noise of the roaring winds. The Suzaku no miko, Seiryuu no miko and their seishi looked up in surprise while they hang on to the trees to prevent from being sucked in by the wind, which was as sharp as the claws of the tiger god.

Tokaki, Subaru, and Tatara quickly dropped to their knees as the wind slowly began to die down. From the round shield, the form of a man appeared, his divine body covered with white armour. Cat like golden eyes glared at the two mikos, a small beard swayed in the wind as the youngest of the four gods graced the mortal realm with his presence.

"We are honoured to have you with us, Byakko-sama," Tatara murmured, head bowed.

The yellow eyes flickered towards the direction of the three older seishi. "It has been long since we last met, my seishi. But my business is not with you today," the god dismissed the three, before he turned back to the two mikos.

"Suzaku no miko, Seiryuu no miko. Hear now to the four celestial gods. You have angered us and harmed our own. Both Suzaku and Seiryuu are enraged with your actions. They no longer approve you as their mikos. From this moment forth, you two will no longer serve the gods of the four heavens!" the tiger god said, his wind cutting through the shock which befell upon the two former mikos, before he disappeared again.

"I… I don't believe it…" Yui whispered. "He can't take away our position as the miko. He's not even our god…"

All the seishi looked between themselves in confusion. If Yui and Miaka were no longer mikos… then does that mean that they didn't have to serve and protect them anymore? The only purpose of the seishi was to serve their miko until she was able to summon the god. But now…

"What have you done?" a familiar coarse voice hissed in rage.

"Taitsukun," Miaka said out loud, for once not surprised to see the old hag's appearance, but she asked anyway. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think Miaka?" the old lady hissed out, her face was even uglier with anger distorting it. "You have not only made it impossible to go back to your world, you've also doomed this one!"

"But… all I did was tried to help. I wanted to summon Suzaku just like you told me to," the red head whimpered out in fear.

"And I also told you, no ordered you to protect the princess, and you killed her!"

"What's so special about Usagi anyways?! Why must everyone make a big deal out of her? Can't you all see that she was just a witch?!" Yui cried out in defence.

Taitsukun didn't even spare Yui a glance, before one of her long ribbons slapped across the girl's face hard.

"What do you know. You have been only concerned with yourself ever since you came to this world. Making a big fuss even though you were never raped." the old lady replied equally disgusted.

"Yui?" Miaka looked at her best friend in shock.

"She knew that she was still a virgin. It was written on the scroll that only a maiden could be the miko. Since Seiryuu never replaced her before this, then it must mean that she's still a virgin."

"Taitsukun, we came as you told us, but we were too late to stop them," Subaru interrupted, and hung her head in shame. Tatara was staring unseeingly down at the jade table in surprise. There was no trace of his granddaughter's body anymore. The only indication that the goddess was even there, was the trace of blood and the knife…

"I.. I tired to stop them too, but…" Tamahome tried to speak, before started to cough, specks of blood appeared from all the internal damages he received from Suboshi's meteorite bell.

"Shut up and rest now Obake," Tokaki reprimanded lightly as he teleported to his pupil's side and supported the Suzaku seishi in his arms. "I'm proud to be your sensei," the blue haired man gave a weak smile in return before he fainted from exhaustion.

"Tamahome!" Miaka cried in alarm as she was about to run to her beloved, but was stopped by Tokaki's glare.

"Taitsukun," Subaru asked. "Why Byakko appeared, he said something about harming their own…"

"It happened a long time ago," the old ruler sighed. "When the universe was just born. But now, it is know as a legend.

"I'm sure that you've all heard of the story of the rabbit in the moon. When the universe was first created, the heavenly bodies were dived into five parts. The first four sections were divided among the four gods, Byakko, Genbuu, Suzaku, and Seiryuu. The central part was given to Serenity, the youngest of the five. 

"Serenity was cherished by her four brothers. She was denied nothing, except that she was forbidden to leave the heavens and go to Earth.

"However, one day when the four gods were busy, her curiosity got the better of her, and she descended to Earth. Entranced by the mortals, she did not return to the heavens on time, and her four brothers discovered her on Earth.

"Because she broke the rules set by heaven, the banned her from the heavens, to the lonely moon, where she could only gaze upon Earth and not reach it. That was the last that I have heard of her. But it was rumoured that she fell in love and had a daughter before her kingdom on the moon was destroyed.

"Serenity's daughter was reborn on Earth in a different time, as the granddaughter of the Byakko and Genbuu no miko. At age sixteen, the daughter whose name is Usagi inherited the power of the universe. In order to extinguish an old enemy, she came back to this world. The power she has to summon the gods, is actually the power she has as their niece."

Everyone stared speechless at Taitsukun as she finished her tale. Usagi… the niece of the four gods. Then it was no coincidence that she was born into the family of the Genbuu and Byakko no miko.

Understanding dawned upon everyone's faces. That was why it seemed like Usagi could use the power of all the gods. Taitsukun looked around the different expressions on the seishi's faces. Surprise, shock, disbelief, regret… 

It was then that the old ruler noticed. "Where is Soi?"

~*~*~*~

He was back. It surprised him that out of all seven levels of hell, he would end up here in death. Everywhere he turned, he could see the two of them from before. If eh stayed here, he would surely go mad; haunted with memories of her, of memories the only happiness he knew of. And to suffer through eternity remembering but not having her.

How fickle of fate to bring him in death to the place that they first met. He would be tortured forever knowing that it was because of him that she wouldn't be here with him, in the own little haven.

Suddenly, the idea of loneliness, of nothingness, of the void became too overwhelming for him, as he suddenly sunk to his knees. Funny how the dark and silent never bothered him before, but that was only because Usagi was the light and joy which she brings to everywhere. His head fell inot his hands as hot tears blurred his vision. How ironic, he was in the same position almost fifteen years ago, when she found him here in her dream. He could almost hear her voice if he closed his eyes.

"Naka-kun…"

His reddened eyes shot open.

"Naka-kun…" The sweet voice called out again. Snapping up his head, the bond man stared bewilderedly as a golden light formed in the darkness…

AN: The legend is actually a Chinese legend that I changed a little to suit the story. Hehe, I'll be off now to study for exams ^_^


	17. Comfort of Dreams

AN: *peeks from gundanium kitty den* Um hello? ^^;; Hehe, I know that it's not exactly May ^^;; But, hey, if you go by the Chinese lunar calendar, it's still May right ^_~ You should all thank the stray kitty that lives near my school. If it wasn't for petting him and getting an eye infection scare, I wouldn't be able to sit down quietly and finish writing this chapter ^^;; Wai!!! Promises is finally drawing to a close! *pops open a Champaign bottle* Let's celebrate people, for the completion of my first fy/sm fic! I'm finally going to finish something!!!!! This was going to be the last chapter, but since I'm too lazy to write a 30 page chapter, there'll be another chapter after this. I think that I deserve break ^_^ *Chibi-Nakago comes along and points at the 13 unfinished ones* Or maybe not… .

Oh, and about the ending ^^;; Just to let you know, I got a great schedule for next year, so I'm extremely happy ^_^ But I'm currently under the influence of the great Kaori Yuki, and if you know any of her amazing works, such as Kaine, Count Cain, Boys Next Door, and of course Angel Sanctuary, you'll know that all of them are twisted, dark, have some kind of unnatural pairing, and most of all, sad endings ^^;;

Dedications: To Mingming-chan *glomps* I think that you really succeeded in making your review longer than my chapter! And believe it or not, I sat down one afternoon and read the whole thing ^_^ Including the fic that you inserted in there, cheater ^_~ Hehe, I think that you set a record for the longest review in FF.net history, be proud of yourself, my future First Lady of United States, who manipulates the future President from behind the scenes ^_~

****

Bawdy (I seriously don't know what to say… wow… I never knew that someone could like this story that much ^^;; Thank you, I know that it doesn't sound much, but it's very nice of you for reviewing every single chapter, and I appreciated all the comments you made ^_^ I want to reply to all the reviews, but that takes way to long ^^;;), **Delia** ( I think that I love reviews best when it's from someone who's not a SM fan. That tells me that there's someone who reads my story not for the pairing, but for the writing ^_^ It's okay if it's only one review, thank you), **Allie**, **Rose**, **Haruka-hime **( Beltane! That's what it is! And I read the whole Mist of Avalon series too ^^;;), **Lilyusagi-chan **(um… to make readers mad? Lol, just kidding), **Chaska** ( ^^;; are you okay? I hope that I didn't put you in a permanent state of shock by killing Usagi ^^;;), **DuoLover**, **Gakkuri Naishinnou** ( And I love your fic too! Just update more often ^^;;), **Kero-chan** (Lol, I wouldn't mind being hailed ^_~ If you keep this up, my ego will be inflated to the size of an hot air balloon ^^;;), **Nagumi** **no** **AuraLeigh** (^^;; I'm sorry? I hope that you did well on your college Alg tests ^_^), **Uranus2000 **(Is Nakago dead? *looks innocent* I don't know! Lol, hehe, feel the addiction! You're confused? That's what you get when you deprive yourself from these wonderful series!), **Bunni** **V** (Lol, glad to see that someone agrees with me ^_^ Hehe, but don't go so early as reserving a place in the grave yard yet ^^;; And I hope you're still not sitting beside a hallow grave O.o), **Sailorartemis200**, **Blue Angel **( hehe, can't tell you what happened to Nakago ^_^ Well, let's just say that Yui used Kodoku on him, and if you saw FY, you'll know what the effects are.), **Goddess of Light **(Cruel? *sniffles* for that comment, I was going to put off the update even longer ^_~ ), **adb**, **Alexandrea** **Orozco**, **Bluejello** (^^;; so what are you going to do when this story ends?), **Celes** ( Is Nakago dead? *evil laughter* ), **Sailor C**. **Ryoko** ( I know who you are ^_^), **SweetKawaiiAngel**, **Mika** (I'm glad that you've started to update your RGU/SM story again ^_^ But I'm still very confused ^^;;), **Kuroi** **Atropos** (^^;; Why does everyone think that Nakago is dead?), **Lilmako-chan**, **Usa-chan **( . Usa-chan, it's not fair. *pouts* I always update, but you never update any of your fics.), **ScorpioNightShadow** (thank you for supporting this story all the way ^_^), **Zackire** (just wondering, what if Usagi stays dead? *smirks*), _**Kyrpt**_, **Tira** **Wolf**, **Aidenn-chan** (Lol, I know how easy it is to mix up pairings and characters ^^;; Hehe, you should start updating too! I wouldn't mind to read some new chapters for all of your fics ^^;; Or else you'll see a couple of flying kitties going your way ^_~Yes, I'm greedy, that's what you get for being an only child ^^;;), **themoonmaiden** (Lol, I love your equations, if only the structures in organic chemistry are that easy. *sigh* Oh well. Lol, so you want a happy ending hun? Well, you'll just have to wait till the end ^_^), and **Dakki**

Chapter 15

"Master, I have done everything you asked of me," a female voice was heard echoing inside a dark cave.

"You have done very well Soi, much better than I expected." the tall figure in black armour commented. "Now, with the two mikos gone, and Cosmos dead, this world is defenceless."

"Master, about our agreement?" the Seiryuu seishi interrupted. She had no concern for the future of this world, but her payment was another business all together. She didn't just go through betraying everyone at the cost of her own life and future for nothing. "You promised that if I took care of those three, you will grant me Usagi's powers."

"What about Nakago? Are you still in love with the seishi?" 

The red head snorted. "I was, but he obvious doesn't give a damn about how I feel, even though I was willing to do everything for him, ever since I met him," a pained look flashed in her eyes, disappearing so quickly that if it wasn't for Chaos's powers, he would've never caught it. "Just when I thought that I had his heart, that bitch Usagi showed up, and he threw me away like an old rag. Just like all the other men before him." Soi continued in a bitter voice. "If there's anything I've learned in all of this, its that men only have eyes for power. The more power you have, the more attention you'll attract."

"So that is why you want Usagi's powers? With her strength, you will be able to have anyone you desire?" Chaos asked, amused at the naivety the red head showed as she nodded. "But aren't you afraid of ending up like her? Even with all of her powers, she was still defeated."

"But who will be left to fight me? You will take over this world, all the seishi, miko, and gods will be destroyed. I'll be the most powerful after you. And I will not be like that stupid girl, she trusted too easily."

"Very well then, you shall receive you reward," Chaos said in Endymion's body, the shadows hiding the snickers on his face. 

The Seiryuu seishi looked up just in time to see a golden light shooting out of the dark prince's hand, before a blazing pain drilled into her chest. Soi fell down to the cold ground as her star seed was ripped out of her body.

"Humans, as stupid as always," Chaos smirked to himself stepping over the red head's body. "You just made the same mistake you said you weren't going to make. You want the power of Cosmos. Did you know that in order to inherit that power, she lost everything. Her family, her friends, her love, even her own self. If you want her power, the first thing you have to get rid of is your greed. Don't take it personally. You wanted her power, I'm just helping you to get to the next step. After all, Usagi almost lost her starseed before the power of Cosmos was awakened in her. I'm just steering you into the right path."

~*~*~*~

"Naka-kun?"

He must really be loosing it. There was no mistake in the voice though. And the persistent tone did not allow him to believe otherwise. Slowly lifting his tear stained face from his hands, the blond man blinked at the golden sphere of light floating above him. 

Warmth from the rays were slowly absorbed by his cold body, filling the empty voice inside of him, when he lost her the second time. The light merged with the darkness in his heart, it was so perfect, just like reuniting with her again. "Usa-chan?"

The golden light above him exploded. For a few minutes, the only thing Nakago could do was to cover his eyes from the stray beams that scattered around in his world, driving away the shadows that had previously swallowed him in their chilly darkness.

Soft giggles made the shogun slowly look up again as the light show dimmed and gathered into eight human like figures.

"My! Usagi certainly chose a handsome one!" a woman with blonde hair tied into a red bow giggled. "I've waited for more than a millennium to meet her 'Naka-kun'! I have to admit Mars, he more than meets my eyes!"

"What are you so happy about Minako? You owe me a new pair of shoes since you lost the bet," a woman with long back hair pointed out.

"That's not fair Rei! How could I have know that Nakago is a blond? I always thought that Usagi went for the dark mysterious type," the goddess of love whined, not noticing the weird look the shogun was giving her.

"Not my problem Minako. You were the one who made the bet with me. And you were the one who said that Nakago has dark hair," the fire seishi smirked.

"Forget about the hair colour! No wonder Usagi-chan fell for him, just look at the body!" a practically drooling Makoto put in her own two cents. "If Usagi doesn't want him anymore, I call first dibs!"

"Hey! Why do you get first dibs?! I was the one who knew about him first!"

"And I was the one who won the bet! If Odango-atama is such a baka to throw him away, then he should be mine!"

Both Minako and Rei cried out in anger respectively.

"Guys," an embarrassed Ami interrupted the three inners. "You know that Nakago is right in front of you, and he isn't exactly deaf either."

That stopped the bickering as the three senshi turned towards the shogun, who during their argument, moved as far as possible from them, a look akin to fear… or was it irritation in his eyes.

The three inners blushed and giggle nervously, even though they've never met the blond man before, they knew enough about him to know that he was capable of when he was angry. Lucky for Rei, Minako, and Makoto, they no longer have a physical body.

"Who are you people, and where is Usagi?" the dazed look immediately disappeared and the blue eyes hardened back into icy chips, as he remembered the voice that drew him out of his sadness.

"We are the Sailor Senshi, sworn to protect our Princess. Princess Serenity, or Usagi as you call her," Setsuna answered before any of the inners could speak up and move off the topic again. "As to where Usagi is, I thought that you can help us to find her."

The cold eyes widened in surprise for a brief moment. So these were the famous senshi who Usa-chan spoke so highly of. Looking at the three girls who were fighting over him, it wasn't hard for him to make the connection to the cheerful companions that Usa-chan described to him before. "What do you mean you don't know where she is? I heard her voice right before you guys appeared."

"I am well aware of that fact Nakago-sama," the time guardian continued, ignoring all the shocked faces when she used the suffix. "With her body destroyed, there is nothing holding Usagi back from truly becoming Cosmos. As goes in the ancient prophecy, to become the ruler of the universe, Usagi must first loose everything. Her body was the last thread that tied her down."

"But, she never lost…" the words froze in his mouth.

"Yes she did. The first time she died as Serenity, she lost you. As I was saying, Usagi is now Cosmos. With Chaos back, she is the only one who can stop him. But there is a problem," Setsuna said, staring into Nakago's eyes. "She is afraid. Afraid of seeing you again. Afraid of hoping, trusting, and loving. She is hiding from her fears. She doesn't want to come out and accept her responsibilities as cosmos. But if she keeps on avoiding everything, Chaos will take advantage of her absence and destroy the world of the four gods before he returns to Usagi's world."

"You mean... she's still alive?" a faint trace of hope grew his heart before it was quickly squashed, even if she was alive, he couldn't face her now, not when it was his fault that she was kidnapped.

"You forget that the Usagi you know is also Cosmos," the time guardian smiled. "Even if her body is destroyed, she is still very much alive. And if she desired to, she can still defeat Chaos without her physical form. But that is only if we can find her and convince her first." Without warning, Setsuna dropped to her knees in front of a surprised Nakago. Following her example, all the senshi bowed in front of the blond man as well. "I beg you, Nakago-sama. Find our princess and save her and this world before it is too late."

A tired look appeared on his face, the blond man sighed as tears burned behind his closed eyes again. "I can't face her now, I no longer deserve Usagi, after all I have done. I've hurt her more in a couple of days than Chaos could do in hundreds of years. Even if I knew where she is, and I'm able to find her, I doubt if she'll ever want to see me again," a bitter little smile tugged at the corner of his mouth humourlessly. "It'll be best if I just disappear forever from her memories."

A cry of outrage followed by the sound of a stinging slap echoed in the dream dimension as an angry Minako leaped up in front of Nakago, who froze at the sudden attack. 

"I deserved that. Anyone else want to take revenge on this bastard for hurting the one he claims to love?" the shogun invited, slowly wiping the small trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth.

"How dare you!" Enraged blue eyes glared down at the Seiryuu seishi, as the goddess of love grabbed the front of Nakago's armour and pulled the man down to her eye level. "Do you think that even if you disappear from her memories, you'll be able to vanish from her heart?! Usagi is not the kind of person to forget easily. It's true that she felt pain from you, but she'll always remember the love you have for her. How dare you be so selfish? You think that she will be happy if you are gone? You are not her, you don't have any right to decide anything for our princess! And what about your promise to her? The scar on your wrist, didn't you promise her to become immortal and be by her side forever? Are you just going to break your promise to her, and abandon her by herself to her duties for all of eternity?! Answer me you coward!" Minako cried out heatedly, shaking the motionless man in her grips. 

"Minako, calm down," Michiru pulled the blonde girl away, who by this time collapsed against the older woman, crying from her own outburst. Without anyone supporting him, Nakago slid down to the floor, a blank expression on his face.

"Nakago-sama," Setsuna gently tilted the shogun's face up to make him look into her eyes. "I know how much you are hurting. Every single one of us felt the same too, when we were forced to leave our princess in her last fight against Chaos. But think for a second. You know what kind of person Usagi is. Do you think that she'll be able to live with herself is she knew that two worlds will be destroyed just because she won't be there to protect them? She'll hate herself forever. I know you don't want her to suffer more. So for her sake, if not for your own, will you find her?" Desperation shinned in the garnet eyes, as the bodies of the eight senshi flicked.

Awareness resurfaced in Nakago's blank eyes as the senshi slowly began to fade away. "What's happening?"

"We are only here temporally. We no longer have bodies, and the Moon's power can only allow us to appear in your dream realm for a short while," Setsuna smiled down softly. "Please Nakago-sama, find our princess."

"But I don't even know where she is!" the Seiryuu seishi cried out.

"Dream…" the world floated down and gently caressed his upturned face.

"Dream?" he repeated once, before his eyes closed on its own accord, and the darkness of his dream realm embraced him once again…

~*~*~*~

"Where is Soi?" Taitsukun demanded sharply, as everyone present looked around searching for the Seriyuu red head.

"She was just here a second ago," a frantic Suboshi answered, he was still a little bewildered by the appearance of Byakko, and the fact that Yui was no longer his miko.

"I'm afraid that you will never be able to see your beloved Soi ever again," a deep sarcastic voice informed the group as the round moon was covered by dark clouds, casting everything in darkness.

"Chaos," Taitsukun growled under her breath as the body of a man rose from a patch of shadows on the floor of the forest.

"And you must be Taitsukun, the guardian of this universe," the dark prince drawled out mockingly. "Or should I say former guardian?"

"What are you doing here?" the old lady glared.

"Why to thank the two mikos of course. If it wasn't for them Cosmos would still be alive, and it would have complicated my plans even more."

"What did you do with Soi?" Snapping out of her shock, Yui asked the man, who smirked in return.

"My faithful little servant is right in front of you," with a snap of his fingers, a creature with scaly armour appeared in front of Chaos. The only thing that the monster had that resembled the red head seishi was the "Bo" symbol on her thigh.

"Soi?" the former Seiryuu no miko whispered in horror as the monster roared and turned its head to the short haired girl's direction.

"She won't be able to hear you Yui," a smug Endymion said holding a bright crystal in his hand. "Without her star seed, she'll just be one of my puppets. It was a shame that I had to turn her into this though. She was too greedy for her own good, and I have no use for a person who has outlived her usefulness."

"When? When did Soi began to serve you?" Taitsukun demanded, angry at herself for not sensing anything sooner. 

"Believe it or not, she was the one who approached me and offered her services. Her jealousy got the better of her when Nakago kept ignoring her for Usagi instead. She found me in the desert, and offered to eliminate Cosmos and the two mikos for me if I can grant her the power of Cosmos after Usagi dies."

"So all these times, when she helped me… it was just a lie? She was just using me to get ride of Usagi for her, and then she'll finish off Miaka and I?" Yui whispered, eyes widening in realization.

"Bingo," the dark prince grinned in amusement. "You really thought that someone like Soi would help you? Did you know that she was jealous of all the attention Nakago lavished on you when you first came to this universe? You are even more naïve than that baka Soi."

"Why you?! How dare you talk to Yui-sama like this?" a meteorite bell few towards Endymion's head. Even if Yui was no longer his responsibility, and he no longer needed to protect her, Suboshi still couldn't bear to see the girl he loved being hurt like this, even though she didn't return his feelings.

"Keep them busy here Soi, I have some star seeds to gather," Endymion bowed to the little group mocking before disappearing in a swirl of shadows. "Have fun."

~*~*~*~

Groaning, he slowly opened one eye against the bright light attacking him. A gigantic headache was pounding his brain against his skull. It felt as if he fell from a cliff, and having the misfortune of bumping his head on every single jagged edge. When the lady with the green hair said 'dream' he didn't expect it to be a nightmare. Even though the nightmare seemed to be illuminated with warm sunlight, and seemed too cheerful to be a dreadful place.

Small giggling, like the sound of bells made the shogun sit up with a groan, rubbing his head and look around the green field for the source of the soothing voice.

It didn't take long for him to spot the small golden head among a sea of lush green. His eyes widened as he realized just who it was, sitting in a bed of wildflowers, braiding a wreath for the baby white tiger. Staggering slowly towards the young girl no more than five, the grass crunched underneath his feet, making the little girl look up in surprise at the blond man staring at her.

After overcoming her initial surprise, the little girl grinned widely and waved towards Nakago, mentioning him to come closer. Nodding numbly, the seishi carefully made his way towards Usagi, she looked exactly like the way he first met her in his dreams, so innocent and beautiful. How could it be possible? Why did she turn back in age? Question after question appeared in his mind, making him want to shake her and see if it was only an illusion. 

"Where… where am I?" instead of giving into his desires, his lips moved on its own accord.

The same little giggle spill from Usagi. "Silly nii-chan. You're in my dream."

Her dream? Understanding drawn upon him. So this is what Setsuna meant, and this was the reason why only he could find her. Because of the suffering she experienced in the real world, it was no wonder the bunny preferred to hid in her dream, where there was just her, and only creations of her own magic could approach her. He understood now too, why he was the only one who can enter this place. It was because of his close bond with her. In this world of perfection, there was nothing that could remind her of the events that she had to go through. 

Gazing into the little girl's large curiously blue eyes, he couldn't help but feel his heart wring in pain, it was his fault that he drove her into hiding. He was responsible for forcing her to deceive herself with this superficial happiness.

"Who are you nii-chan?" Usagi asked.

A wistful smile tugged at his lips. So she wanted to forget about him too. "I'm just someone who cares a lot about you."

The little girl blinked at him adorably. "But I have never met you before."

"You have, but you just don't remember Usa-chan," he had to smile when the little bunny pouted when he said her name. "How long have you been here?"

"Not long, I woke up here, and it was so pretty!" the little frown instantly disappeared as the Usagi looked around her surroundings, face glowing with joy.

It was tearing him apart to know that he would be the one to drag her out of this place, to drive her to face Chaos, but he knew that what Setsuna said was right, if he didn't do anything now, Usagi wouldn't be able to live with herself later when there was nothing left. 

Hardening his heart against the bright sapphire eyes. Nakago put his large hands on the small shoulders. "Usagi! Wake up. I know that you can hear me, even though you are hiding behind that façade. This is not the time to be hiding from your responsibilities! Chaos is going to destroy this world if you don't stop him!"

A small panicked look appeared in Usagi's eyes. It was gone very fast, but not fast enough to fool Nakago, the knowledge of the fact that the bunny was still there made the man sigh in satisfaction. 

"No, I don't want to go back there…" the little girl slowly shook her head and whispered weakly.

"Usagi… you can't stay here," his eyes softened as the bunny began to shake.

"Go away!" 

To his shock, the young Usagi suddenly pulled out of his hands screaming. Before he could stop it, or put up a shield, a blast of power slammed him back.

Nakago laid there, panting as the pain from the blast kept him still. Even though he couldn't see her face, he could hear little muffled cries, as if Usagi was crying because of hurting him. "Usa-chan listen please. If you don't come out of this dream, nothing will stop Chaos from destroying everything you love. You are running away from the pain you feel by running away. You may feel happy, but it won't last forever, you'll start to remember what happened before, and the pain will grow worse and worse if you don't face it. Just like me…"

Small feet came into his view. "Just like me. Do you remember Usa-chan? When you first found me? I lost everything like you did. My mother and I were despised by our own tribesmen. Then everyone and everything I've even know was destroyed. I felt exactly like you did right now, and like you, I tried to run too…  


"But remember? You were the one who gave me the courage to stop running and face the reality. It's okay to stay here if you feel that you are happy. But in doing so, millions of other people will loose not only their happiness, but their loved ones and their very lives. Do you want other people to feel like the pain that you felt?" Nakago whispered out, getting up onto his knees, and wiping away the single tear that appeared in Usagi's eyes.

"No…" the answer was said so softly that in his weak state, the blond man almost missed it. "I don't want anyone to suffer because of me." 

Nakago almost fell back down as the sapphire eyes that suddenly looked up to him changed from that of an innocent five years old to the ones he knew so well. Under his surprised look, a golden light surrounded Usagi's body. When it died down, body of the young girl was transformed to that of Cosmos.

"Are you ready to go now Naka-kun?" was the last thing he heard, as his body fell forwards into her waiting arms.

AN: I'm too tired to type up more . Hehe, so is Nakago dead? Everyone seems to be interested in that ^_^ Well, you'll know the answer in the next chapter… just don't know when it'll be out yet ^^;; The last part where Nakago went into Usagi's dream to look for her, is inspired by X/1999 TV episode 13, where Suboshi went into Kamui's conscious. I even took some of the dialogue ^^;; since my brain is too dead from organic chemistry to think up of more mushy stuff to write ^^;; So stay tuned for the last chapter… I think, or else I might even write an epilogue if I fell up to it ^^;;


	18. Together with You

AN: Let's see, school is a killer . I don't think that anyone will disagree with me there ^^;; 

^^;; okay, I finished complaining ^^;; Yay! Last chapter! I finally finished something ^_^ Hehe, can anyone tell that I'm happy? And one important note. The epilogue will be written by Mingming-chan ^_~ So if you want a happy ending, or just want to have someone to bug about the ending, you can just go look for her ^^;; I don't think that I'll be able to write a happy ending, especially since I'm taking Shakespeare and Tragedy right now in English class ^^;;

Oh, almost forgot ^^;; I've started a yahoo group on sailor moon crossover fan fiction. The address is at http://groups.yahoo.com/group/impossible_loves/ all of my future chapters will be posted there a couple of days before I do it on ff.net. If anyone is interested, please join ^_^, everyone is welcome ^_~

Thanks to everyone who supported me all this way. If weren't for you guys, god knows that this story would've died around chapter 4 or something ^^;;

… is when Usagi is talking.

{…} is when Nakago is talking.

You'll know what I'm talking about when you get to the last part ^^;;

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Chapter 16

Warmth. That's what he felt when he gained conscious again. But this warmth was different, it was a comforting feeling, almost like the love of a mother for her unborn child. fighting against himself, he slowly opened his eyes, against the strong temptation to sleep in this warm cradle.

Blanking away sleep blurred images, emotions that he rarely felt crept into his mind and heart. The deserted plane, the burnt down houses, the dead bodies of the Kutou soldiers. For a moment, he could almost see a young boy crying beside his mother's dead body before new soldiers came and took him away. These were the memories that he had guarded deep in his heart. Not even Usa-chan had seen these memories, the destruction of his clan and mother by his own hands. It was one of the few things that he was afraid of, to let her see his ugly past. He knew that she had a large heart and easily forgave everything, but even if she was able to forgive him for his crimes, he wasn't ready to do so himself. Maybe that was why he locked this memory away for so long. 

"You can't hid behind that excuse forever Naka-chan." A soft female voice said quietly behind the astonished shogun.

That voice! It was impossible, he hasn't heard that voice so long, but no matter how long he lived, he would never be able to forget that voice. Body shaking, it was as if time flowed backwards, and turned the twenty six years old leader of the Seiryuu seishi back into the time of his painful childhood. Turning around at a snail's pace, as if he wanted to prevent himself from finding out, his eyes fell upon a figure that he has not seen for almost twenty years. "Okaa-san?" Nakago whispered staring into blue eyes that were exactly like his. "But… but..." He reached out timidly behaving like he did as a child, but his hand went right through the pale translucent figure.

A smile appeared on the woman's face. "I am dead Nakago-chan."

"But, why are you here? What is this place? And where is…" a faint blush appeared on his face as the seishi realized that he was asking his mother about his koibito. Even if his okaa-san wasn't technically alive, he still felt a little embarrassed talking about his love with a parent.

"Where is Usa-chan?" A soft chuckle made the shogun blush even harder. "You still haven't changed that much Naka-chan." the blond woman remarked gently, noticing the sudden stiffening in her son's body as the words left her mouth. The blush suddenly disappeared, and the eyes that were warmed by the thought of love hardened as he was reminded the sufferings that he had to go through to get to where he was now. How could she say that he hadn't changed?

"You're wrong. I'm no longer the same as you remember me." Was the cold reply.

A saddened look appeared on the woman's face. "Oh my darling." So great was the need to take him into her arms again, but she knew that it was useless to do so. She was only here on borrowed time. "If you only knew your own heart, you'll see that you are still as innocent as then."

"Innocent?" A rough laugh came from the shogun. It was the last word he would ever use to describe himself with. Why should someone call a murderer, a cold hearted bastard like him innocent? He was the one who was responsible for the death of his mother and for his village since he was barely ten. 

Determined eyes looked back at him. Suddenly the man in him disappeared, that expression when she was both angry and hurt was enough to bring him back to his youth again. "Naka-chan… don't you know that to the people who love you, you will never change? No matter what you went through, no matter what bad things you did, don't you think that I would know you well enough to know that you did them only because you were forced to under those circumstances?"

"How can you know what I did all those years to survive?!" the angry accusation escaped him even before he could stop himself. "You left me in this world, and when I thought that I could be happy with Usa-chan, she left me too! Is this how you show your love, by leaving the person you love when he most needed you? I hate you for showing me everything then leaving me with nothing!"

"If you hate us that much, then why did you save Usagi so many times?"

"I never saved her from anything." Came the bitter reply.

"You're wrong. You saved her from loneliness. Don't you remember, when you first met her, she told you she was alone too, that she need someone to doesn't just look at her like a prize. A real friend? And later, didn't your friendship and love helped her live through those years during the Silver Millennium when she knew of her destiny. You were the one who gave her hope and a meaning in life. You always thought that she was the one who saved you, but you did the same to her. And when you felt betrayed, don't you think that she felt betrayed too when she saw you had so little faith in her?" 

"I…" the words died in his mouth. Shock and shame showed clearly on his face. He never thought that his lack of faith could hurt Usagi that much. During the whole time since she died, he was too consumed with his own pain to think about anyone else. 

"And even though you say that you hate her, it's you who is always saving her. Even this time."

"This is different, she was hurt this time on my stupidity. I had to save her. And her senshi won't leave me alone if I didn't." Nakago finished off lamely.

"IF this time, Usagi wasn't hurt because of you, would you save her?"

"Of course I would!" Nakago cried out without a moment's hesitation.

"Then you still love her no matter what you want to believe." the spirit pointed out with a smile. 

Nakago opened his mouth to deny it, but nothing came out. It was impossible to say that he didn't love Usa-chan, especially when strong emotions flooded his senses every time her name was mentioned. "That's none of your business!"

"Nakago! Is this how you speak to your mother?!" the blonde woman declared with a fake horrified look. But she knew that it was just his way of admitting that he still loved the Moon Princess. Noticing with amusement that her son still had enough sense to blush in shame at his rude comment, the ghost decided to save the seishi further embarrassment by answering his previous questions. "You asked earlier where Usagi is." the blond lady began in a serious tone. "Her senshi told you that in order to find her, you would have to go into her dream and convince her to come back with you to fight Chaos. You succeeded in doing this…"

"So why aren't we back in the real world yet?" the young man asked a little impatiently. He wasn't at the least comfortable when things got out of control… especially his control.

"You might not know it yet, but the Moon Princess was sacrificed during the ceremony to summon Suzaku. Her body too damaged to be returned too, unlike yours." here the ghost chose her words carefully, knowing how her son was, it won't take much to make him want to tear a certain Seiryuu miko to pieces. "I know that you are wondering then, why you were made to find her if she can't return to her physical body. But there is an alternative." Here the lady stopped and looked sharply at Nakago.

"Usagi can no longer return to her body, but you can welcome her soul into your own for a brief period, because of your deep bond to each other. This is a technique that has never been tried before because it is very dangerous, but in ancient writings, it was said that if two people are soul mates, it is possible for two souls to share one body. 

"But in your case, both you and Usagi have great power, if the two of you chooses to merge, your body may not be able to handle this combined power…"

"What will happen if my body won't be able to hold it?" the shogun asked after a long and tense silence.

"Your heat caused by the friction between your body trying to accommodate yours and Usagi's power will increase the temperature of your body. The fluids inside your body will boil until the cells in your body will burst and your skin will no longer be able to hold in the increase in volume." his mother quickly explained in one breath, wanting to get the disgusting knowledge out as fast as possible, not liking the disturbing image it produced, but it was crucial to let her son know the consequences before he would rush head long into this.

"Is this the only way?"

"It is possible for Cosmos to defeat Chaos even if she is without a body, but the chances of that is very slim, and there may be a possibility that she won't have enough power to create a new body for herself after. It's more risky merging two souls, but at least this way, you know for sure that combined, you will be able to destroy Chaos, and have a chance to start over again." the spirit explained. "But before you decide to let Usagi into your body, I have to warn you. When she merges with you during this short period, she will have access to everything that is you. Your thoughts, feelings, your past… but you sill also be able to see into her."

"So if we want to destroy Chaos, and have a chance, this is the only way to be together?" Nakago asked, voice betraying no emotion at his mother's nod. "Does Usa-chan know about everything you just told me?"

A small secretive smile touched the pale woman's lips. "I guess that you can say she is having the same talk with her mother right now too," the lady winked. "All the troubles that we mothers have to go through for their children's happiness. We don't even get any peace and quiet in death."

Nakago had to smile at the last remark. How true it was, an dhow happy that one little sentence made him feel. Those teasing words were enough to fill in for all those lonely years after her death… "And does she agree with this plan?"

At the slightly timid question from the usually over confident general, the ghost couldn't help herself from laughing. Guess the old Chinese proverb did make sense after all. How true it was, the saying 'Even heroes stumble against a beautiful woman.' Her son was a living example after all. "Don't worry. If Usagi came all this way to be with you, I don't think that she will let this last obstacle prevent her from becoming the wife of my silly son."

"Okaa-san!" Nakago cried out again at being called silly. Again, it was another term aside from 'innocent' that he didn't want to be described as. "If she's okay with this then I see no reason to refuse either," Nakago replied hesitantly. He knew that even with their close bond that allowed them to feel the other's emotions, they couldn't share their memories or thoughts unless they were both in the dream world.

He was rewarded with a gentle and brilliant smile from his mother. There was no doubt about the pride in her eyes as she looked at her son, knowing that even with his jaded childhood, it didn't dim the light within him. Knowing that she didn't have much time left, she held out her hand, and before the shogun's eyes, the necklace that he gave to Usagi as an engagement token appeared. "I'm sure that she will like to have this back Naka-chan."

Reaching out to receive the necklace, he knew that this was the last time he would see her. Closing her eyes, it could've been his imagination as he felt a butterfly touch on his brow, and the words 'I love you' reached him. "I love you too Okaa-san." Nakago whispered to no one as he opened his eyes and the scene around him shifted again to the ruins of the Moon Kingdom.

"Welcome to the Silver Millennium Nakago, a low silvery voice greeted him from behind.

Turning, he was surprised to see a tall woman who looked almost like a carbon copy of his Usa-chan, except for the lavender hair. "Queen Serenity?"

The woman laughed. "I see that my daughter has told you all about me."

The comment made the blond man narrow his eyes in anger and suspicion. So this was the woman who cared more for her kingdom than her own daughter's happiness. The mother who in a sense killed her only child by forcing her to marry Endymion. Why was she here? To prevent him from merging with Usa-chan? But… didn't his okaa-san just say that the Queen was having a similar talk with the bunny?

As if reading his thoughts, a look full of regret and guilt appeared on the Moon Queen's face. "I understand if you hate me Nakago. If I didn't make all those selfish decisions during the Silver Millennium, neon of this would've happened, and Chaos would never have gained so much power."

"I can' say that I like you," the blond man began slowly. "But I don't hate you either. No matter what you did, you are still Usagi's mother, and I feel grateful that you have her a second chance after her death in the Silver Millennium."

"Thank you. I only wanted to the best for her. And I thought that with Endymion, she could be happy…" Serenity said sadly. "Believe me, if only I have the power, I would go back and change everything."

"The past is in the past. There's nothing we can do to change it."

"But the future is still left to be shaped," the Queen smiled confidently. "And you have proven to me that you love for her."

"And how did Endymion ever prove his affections for your daughter to make you agree to his marriage proposal?" the seishi couldn't help the pent up anger he had for this woman. It was true what he told her earlier, he had no hate for her, but he always resented the way she treated her daughter like an object. It reminded him too much of the Kutou Emperor.

"I know that I was wrong. I thought that they were both young, and still had enough time to turn their hate for each other into love. And he was a good match; handsome, rich, powerful. I never suspected…. That he was plotting with the Dark Kingdom for our destruction until it was too late. I know that nothing I do will make up for the past. That is why I want to help the two of you, to show you that I care very much for your happiness, and that I will try my best to protect that happiness that the two of you deserve so much." crystal tears glided down the fair skin as the strong silvery voice shook with emotion.

"Okaa-san, thank you." 

A quiet whisper by his side almost made Nakago jump, if it wasn't for the familiar warm hand in his.

In his argument with Queen Serenity, neither of them noticed the subject of their discussion quietly sneaking up until those whispered words.

"Usagi, I'm so sorry…"

Wordlessly, the bunny left Nakago's side and walked towards her mother, taking the spirit into her arms as best as she could while the Queen wept.

Slowly, drop by drop, the tears stopped, and the Moon Goddess composed herself. "I just want you to be happy Usagi. Please remember that." Looking at the shogun over Usagi's shoulders, Serenity gave a wan smile at him, mouthing the words 'take care of her' before fading away, in her place, a brilliant crystal appeared, chasing away the shadows caste about the beautiful wreck that once was the magnificent Moon Kingdom.

The Ginzuishou floated between Nakago and Usagi pulsing. The light because brighter and brighter with each pulse, imitating the heartbeat of a living body, the body that both of them would share…

~*~*~*~

"Soi?" Everyone stared horrified at the monster that bored no resemblance to the female seishi they all knew.

Chaos laughed. "Idiots. Can't you see that she is no longer a human?"

"You bastard! What did you do to her?!" Yui screamed out above the howling wind. 

"Do to her?" the dark prince laughed again. "I didn't do anything except to grant her wish. She wanted to rule this universe in exchange of taking out Cosmos and her lover for me. I'm just full filling my part of the deal with, little ex-miko."

"You monster! Give her back!" Yui screamed out with renewed strength.

"Monster? What a cruel thing to say my 'innocent' girl!" Chaos emphasized the 'innocent' work mockingly. "Don't I even get a word of gratitude for saving you from this woman's manipulations?"

He smiled at the blonde girl's confusion. "Oh, but I suppose you were too busy in your revenge against Miaka and your jealousy for Usagi to notice how much Soi really hated you. The only reason that you are still alive today is because of your position as the Seiryuu no Miko. She hated you ever since Nakago saved you and gave you his complete attention. So when Cosmos arrived, she used you to get ride of Usagi, then used Nakago's anger in loosing his lover to get rid of you." Chaos paused to savour the mixed emotions of confusion, betrayal, and realization that was shown so freely on Yui's face as the short haired girl began to shake with this new knowledge. "Do you still want Soi back? Because it's a little too late for that. There is only one person who can return her back to human, and you just made sure that she was with the Gods in heaven for good."

"Don't be so sure of that Endymion."

The dark prince stopped in surprise at being interrupted by a new yet strangely familiar voice that didn't seem to come from a single source, but all around the little group in the forest.

"Who's there?" Taitsukun called out suspiciously. After she saw Usagi's death and Nakago was poisoned, there was no one left in this universe who could fight Chaos since the four Gods had made it clear they wanted nothing to do with the mikos. So who? 

The voice sounded so neutral. No emotions, the tone was so plain and smooth that it was impossible to distinguish the if the speaker was male or female.

"Long time no see Chaos." A small hint of mockery tinted the beautiful voice as a small speck of light gathered in the dark night in front of the enemy., growing brighter, forcing everyone to cover their eyes before they would be blinded. "Have you forgotten about me already?"

"How do you expect me to know who you are if you don't keep on hiding coward?" the frustrated Chaos hissed out, trying to protect himself against the light that was so piercing through his powers.

"Coward? Aren't you referring to yourself? All this time, hiding from me and using women to do all of your dirty work! I'm going to send you back for good this time!" the light pulsed spilling the rays as it finally solidified into a body.

"You! You're still alive!" the former Seiryuu no miko breathed out in awe as she and the others stared up at a beautiful figure. It was impossible now to tell who was referring to. Gentle wind combed through the shinny blond hair and icy blue eyes glared at Chaos through long lashed eyelids. The magnificent being that was neither male nor female wearing a golden necklace, floating above them radiated pure power as the light blue Cosmos symbol proudly reflected the light of the ginzoushou that was the source of the brightness.

"No thanks to you," this time the figure said in a slightly deeper tone, an hard glare sent at the short haired girl, that was somewhat softer than it was before.

Harsh laughter brought everyone's attention back to Chaos. "Who are you?! Do you really think that you can defeat me?" the shadows pushed back against the light as the words came out of his mouth. Everything that was covered in that light shrivelled up, its energy being stolen by the lord of the darkness.

"Don't laugh so soon Chaos. You think that you are the only person who has gained more power?" This time, two distinct voices could be heard simultaneously, yet it still maintained the same harmony as the ginzoushou came back to life, throbbing with unleashed energy.

The two forces clashed together thunderously, either loosing or gaining. the residue powers glancing off of each other and burned away everything they touched. 

"I'll never let you defeat me!" Chaos screamed out, with renewed energy. To the other figure's surprise, the black armour protecting Endymion's physical body fell down as the flesh melted away until there was nothing in the place of Chaos except of a dense black mass. Malicious laughter could be from the mass as everyone stared frozen with fear. "Let me show you what I can do."

"You're finally showing us your true form now Chaos. Took you long enough to realize that you can't beat us in a human body." The figure made from light said indifferently as it watched the black mass began swell at an increasing rate. 

~*~*~*~

Naka-kun. 

{Yes Usa-chan?}

Do you love me?

{Of course.}

Then will you let me go?

{What do you mean?}

To destroy Chaos. You have to let me go.

{Can't aren't we strong enough to defeat him with both of our powers?}

I thought so, but he's much stronger than I thought. Do you believe in me Naka-kun?

{OF course, I trust you with my very soul.}

Then let me go. I swear to you that I'll come back to you after I destroy Chaos.

{Is this the only way?}

…

{I love you.}

I know.

~*~*~*~

"I love you Usa-chan." 

Down on the group, Taitsukun, Miaka, Yui and their seishi watched in wonder as the light slowly died down in the ginzoushou. A single tear slipped from the blue eyes before the beautiful face contorted in pain. Everyone was stunned as a translucent hand broke away from the body, flowed by the arm, and head, and slowly, from the chest of the figure, Usagi, in the spirit of Cosmos was freed, before her spirit was absorbed into the ginzoushou. Small crakes began to form on the holy jewel, the strong diamond straining against the huge amount of power it just received from trapping the spirit of Cosmos within it. 

"I love you…" Nakago whispered again, when finally Usagi's soul left his body and into the Ginzoushou.

"She trapped herself into that useless crystal?!" Chaos asked in amused mockery. "You think that you will be able to destroy me this way?"

"Why don't we try and see," cradling the warm jewel against his chest, Nakago gave his threw a careless smirk at his enemy, before flying into the centre of the black mass.

{If you are going to go, then I'll go with you…}

AN: I don't believe this… I finished!!!!!!! My first story!!!!!! Woohoo!!!!!!! Yeah!!! Even though I consider this maybe as the crappiest chapter in this story, I don't care anymore ^^;; I'm finished!!!!!!!! And if anyone is confused, I apologize right now, email or IM me if you want me to explain anything. Right now all I'm going to say is that the 'being' was actually Usagi and Nakago fused together in his body, and later Usagi went into the crystal so Nakago was left to his own again. 


	19. Epilogue

AN: I was suppose to leave the epilogue for Mingming-chan to do, but since she has been very busy and I got several requests to finish, so I'm just going to write a very short epilogue for this story, and then it'll be really finished. So please don't email me about writing more on this, or a sequel. And be warned, this is going to be one weird epilogue ^^;; I want to thank everyone who reviewed and emailed me, you guys are the best ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything  
  
Epilogue  
  
"They did it." The two mothers looked through the clear mirror as Nakago and the ginzoushou was swallowed up by Chaos. Just seconds later, blinding golden light pierced through the formless dark mass.  
  
"What do you think is going to happen now?"  
  
"They will be together. I know they will. They deserve to, even destiny can't deny them that now. They have destroyed Chaos, the future should be safe and Cosmos will no longer be needed to keep the balance." Queen Serenity smiled.  
  
But destiny had a fickle humour. ~*~*~*~  
  
"Once upon a time," A young woman began, sitting under a tree with her two young charges. "The heavens were ruled by a powerful god. The Emperor of the Heavens had seven beautiful daughters who were called Tennyos. Out of his seven daughters, the Emperor loved his youngest daughter the best. Because he loved her so much, she was never permitted to descend to Earth with her older sisters.  
  
"On the youngest Tennyo's sixteenth birthday, she begged her father to let her go down to Earth along with the rest of her sisters. After a long argument, her father finally relented, but with the condition that she must never wonder out of the sight of her older sisters.  
  
"Happy that she would finally get to see the Earth she has heard so much about, the young girl quickly agreed.  
  
"On the day of her birthday, the young Tennyo flew with her sisters down to a large serene lake well hidden in the deep mountains. The seven maidens took off their heavenly robes, the robes that gave them the power to fly home, and bathed in the clear waters of the lake, splashing and playing.  
  
"The clear laughter of the Tennyos was heard by a young man who lived in those mountains. Knowing that there were no other families who lived in those mountains, the young man was intrigued by the sound of the laughter. Curiously, the young man walked through the forest, towards the lake where the laughter came from. High in a pine tree next to the lake, he saw seven robes, more lovely than he could ever imagine. Just as he was admiring the robes, a strong gust of wind blew the most beautiful one from the branches of the old pine. The young man watched as the shimmering material fluttered in the wind and floated towards the direction he came from. As he stood there staring after the disappearing robe, he sudden noticed that the laughter he had heard in the forest stopped, instead light steps were coming towards where he stood.  
  
"Quickly hiding behind a cluster of bushes, the young man watched silently as seven beautiful maidens emerge from the lake. The girls gathered near the pine tree where their robes hung, and with a swish from the hand, the lovely robes flew down to their respective owners. The young man blushed as he watched these girls dress in the light material. except for the youngest girl. He watched mesmerized by her every movement as the young girl tried to find her missing robe.  
  
"The young man quickly realized that the robe he saw that was carried away by the wind earlier belonged to this enchanting creature. He waited behind the bushes as the youngest girl cried about her lost robe as her sisters flew back to the heavens. Then he realized who they really were. They were the legendary Tennyos, the daughters of the God of Heavens. After all, any mortal girls would not come to the middle of nowhere just to bath.  
  
"The young man quietly stole away and walked back, intent on finding the missing robe that the last Tennyo needed to fly back home. He searched in the setting sun and still could see no trace of the shimmering robe. Losing hope, the young man made his way home. However when he got to his little hut, the moonlight struck something silvery, the light caught his eyes and looking up, he saw the robe hanging on his chimney.  
  
"Running fast with the magical robe tightly clutched in both hands, the young man made his way back to the lake, silently hoping that the young Tennyo would still be there. He stumbled on the uneven ground and ignored the branches that slashed at him as he ran in the night.  
  
"Slowing down as the neared the lake, the young man gazed at the enchanting tableau before him, lost in the beauty who sat under the moonlight quiet tears sliding down her pale face.  
  
"The young man walked towards the young Tennyo slowly. The small twigs that snapped under his steps made the exquisite creature spun around. The young man and the Tennyo stared at each other before he carefully held out the robe, offering it to her to take. A ping of regret shook him as she took the offered robe, fingers brushing against each other by accident. But instead of putting the robe on and take off towards the heavens like he expected, the Tennyo walked up to him and pushed the robe back in to his hands.  
  
"She was very grateful to him, the Tennyo said. There were others who would simply keep the robe for their own. To repay his kindness, the young Tennyo admitted that she would be honoured and happy to become his wife.  
  
"So the young man and the Tennyo married, they lived in the mountains and as the years passed had two kids, a boy and a girl.  
  
"Their happiness did not last. The Emperor of Heavens, who lost his beloved daughter finally found the whereabouts of his youngest child. Angered after he learnt that she broke their promise and welling refused to return to the heavens, he sent his six daughters to retrieve their youngest sister.  
  
"The six Tennyos descended to the hut where they younger sister lived with her human family. They begged, argued, but all to no avail. Finally they left after warning their youngest sister of their father's wrath, who was not going to lost his favourite daughter to a mortal.  
  
"As everyone expected, the Emperor was enraged, for weeks Earth was covered in forbidding black clouds and the people terrorized by earthquakes and lightening storms. Some believed it to be the end. On the seventh day, when the clouds finally cleared, an army of the Emperor's finest warriors descended to Earth. The warriors forcefully abducted the youngest daughter of the Emperor and took her back to the heavens.  
  
"Devastated, the young man was left with nothing but his two children and the Tennyo robe his wife left him. Deciding to get his wife back, he put his two children inside two baskets and put on the robe. Carrying the two baskets on his back, he chased after the heavenly army. Tirelessly he chased after them, on the third day he finally saw them ahead of him. With renewed energy he flew. But he was not the only one who was determined. With his powers the Emperor of the Heavens created a river of stars across the heaven and separated the young husband and the heavenly army.  
  
"Feeling a little remorseful on separating his daughter and her family, the Emperor allowed his daughter to meet her mortal husband and children once every year across the river of stars that was now know as the Milky Way. Every year the young couple met across the sky. So now, in order to celebrate them, lovers meet on this day and renew their vows to each other," the young woman finished the story and looked at her listeners. The two identically sets of blue eyes stared at her obviously enchanted by the story.  
  
"Why didn't they live happily ever after?" the little girl asked, tears beginning to fill the large eyes. Her twin brother nodded silently agreeing before hugging his slightly younger sister and put in. "I would never let anything separate the two of us!"  
  
The kindergarten teacher gave the twins a sad smile. "I'm afraid that life is not that simple."  
  
The little girl opened her mouth to protest, but a voice stopped her.  
  
"Aki! Aya! Time to go home!"  
  
Both blond hears jumped up grinning, earlier worries forgotten as they ran across the sunny playground towards their mother.  
  
"Bye-bye Taitsukun!" the two little kids waved back before walking away hand in hand with their mother.  
  
"Fate doesn't believe in happily ever afters. Take care Usagi, Nakago."  
  
AN: A little weird ^^;; And it's not a sad ending, but not a happy ending either ^_~ 


End file.
